Crazy Fun with Mind Control
by AngelCam7
Summary: Rouge has some fun with Tails' new invention and brings Amy, Cosmo, and Shade in on the "fun"... whether they know it or not... Rated M for strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Amy

Crazy Fun with Mind Control

by AngelCam7

A Sonic the Hedgehog M-Rated Fan Fiction

**Summary: Rouge has some fun with Tails' new invention...**

**Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my past stories or my popular MySpace comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (MySpace . com/AngelCam7) And finally, this story is rated M for, well... you get the idea...**

Sonic - 19

Amy - 17

Tails - 17

Cosmo - Unknown, but uh... let's say 17

Knuckles - 20

Shade - Unknown, but uh... let's say 19

Rouge - 21

(Chapter 1: Amy)

It was an average cloudy day in the mountainous terrain of the Mystic Ruins. A single housing area was seen close to the peaks. The home of Miles "Tails" Prowler and his alien plant girlfriend, Cosmo.

Right now, Tails was in his surprisingly roomy basement laboratory tinkering around with a new invention. He's been known to create new unique items to use in battles against the evil Dr. Eggman, but this time was different.

The orange two-tailed fox was hoping that this upcoming invention would help move humanity one step closer to a peaceful future. As he was putting the finishing touches of the inside of the device with a soldering iron, he heard beeping coming from a small watch-like device near him. He put down the soldering iron as he picked up his wrist communicator and answered it.

"Hello, Tails here. What's going on?" Tails said.

"Tails, where are ya?" Said the voice of the Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic? Hey. I'm over at my lab. What's wrong?" Tails said.

"It's Eggman again. He's causin' a ruckus over at Station Square. Me and Knuckles are doin' the best to hold him off, but we need some extra help." The blue hedgehog said.

"No problem. I'll be there in no time." Tails said as he hung up his communicator watch, inputted a back piece part on his device to keep the wires from being exposed, placed a small blanket over the device and ran off towards his blue plane, the Tornado.

As he jumped in the cockpit of his plane, he pressed a button on his plane, which caused the garage door to open up, giving him plenty of room to fly the Tornado out of the basement lab. He initiated the start-up sequence for the plane as the propeller began to spin. In a few seconds, the blue Tornado began to move a Tails flew off towards the city to help out his friends.

However, unbeknownst to the orange fox, someone was spying on him during his work. That someone was revealed as she swooped down from the rooftop of the house. The white furred bat, Rouge, chuckled as she slipped in Tails' lab before the garage door closed.

Dressed in white gloves, white boots, and a dark purple body suit that showed off her scintillating sexy body, but left plenty of room up towards the top to show off her well-rounded breasts, she went over to the workbench where Tails was working.

If you were to ask what she was doing, she'd say something like she was sent by G.U.N. to oversee what Tails' project is and to make sure it wouldn't be a threat to the country, but in reality, she wants to see what it is he made and if it would do anything to benefit her "jewel collection."

"Hmm... now then, let's see just what is it you've been working on..." Rouge said to herself, as she approached the blanket covered device.

She swiped the blanket away and her anticipated look instantly turned into one of confusion and disappointment. The device looked to be some kind of wand with a satellite dish-like part at one end of it. A few buttons were placed at the base of this device, but noticeably, a large red button was above the others. As Rouge picked it up, she had absolutely no clue of what it is or what it was capable of.

"What the heck is this thing?" She said as she looked at it from all sides, "Hmm... maybe he keeps some sort of schematics here somewhere..."

She began to look around the large laboratory for any sign of blueprints for this unknown device.

***

Meanwhile, the green alien plant girl, Cosmo was flipping through channels upstairs in the living room trying to see what was on T.V. when she heard the front doorbell ring. She got up from the couch and adjusted her green and white pedal-like dress she wore, and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw her friend, Amy Rose, standing at the doorway. Dressed in a red short skirt, white gloves, red boots and a red headband, the pink hedgehog walked inside.

"Hi, Cosmo. How are you?" She said.

"Fine. Just a little bored." Cosmo answered as she closed the door, "How about you."

"I'm good." Amy said, "Had yet another wonderful night out with big blue."

"Sonic took you out on another date?" Cosmo said in shock, "That's, what... 3... 4 in one week."

"I know." Amy sighs dreamily, "The runs he takes me on are so spectacular, it doesn't even matter what destination we hit. I'm just so glad we're finally together like this..."

"I guess, but don't you think you two might be overdoing it just a bit?" The plant girl asked, "I mean, I'm glad you two are finally together, but spending nearly all of your time together, wouldn't that cause some kind of uncomfortability?"

"This from someone who _lives_ with her boyfriend..." The pink hedgehog commented with a sly look on her face.

"Huh? Well... I mean, with Tails and me, it's... well, it's just I don't have a... Uh... that is..." Cosmo tried to say with a blush on her face, but ultimately gave up, "Guess you've got me there..."

"Besides," Amy explains, "Sonic likes to go out on the run all the time and I like to have some moments by myself at my house. But knowing that we each have feelings for one another and we're always on each others mind, we're not really that far off from each other, are we."

Cosmo giggled. Amy sure had a very unique look on how relationships work, even though her and Sonic's were shorter than Cosmo and Tails' relationship.

"Um, so what brings you down here?" Cosmo asks.

"I just wanted to see what Tails was up to. I heard he's been messing around with something special in his lab." Amy answered.

"Oh, yes. He's down there right now. I'm not real certain on what it is he's working on, but I'm sure he's almost done with it." Cosmo said.

"Thanks, Cos." Amy said, as she began to make her way down to the stairway that led to Tails' lab.

***

At that exact moment, Rouge was still searching for any kind of information as to what this strange device that was in her hands is. Then, she heard a door close as footsteps began to make their way down the steps.

"Tails. Are you down here?" Amy said.

Rouge grew concerned. She had to find a hiding spot fast to avoid detection from the pink hedgehog. But it was too late as Amy made her way halfway down the stairs.

"Cosmo let me in. So, I heard you're working on something and..." Amy began until she gotten off the stairs and saw the bat with the strange device in her hand and seeing the area of the lab around her scattered with papers. "What the... Rouge?! What the hell are you... How'd you get in... Where's Tails?! And what is that in your hands?!"

Rouge was trapped. If it was one on one, she could take on the pink hedgehog by herself. But if she ran upstairs and warned Cosmo, two on one were odds Rouge was not looking forward to facing. Amy was close to making her way back upstairs to get her friend to help. So, in a desperate act, Rouge pointed the device at Amy and pressed the big red button, unsure of what the results might be.

A white ray blast headed towards her and in a split second, the blast enveloped Amy, stopping her in her tracks. Rouge looked on with concern as Amy remained motionless and her green eyes looked to be glazed over. She went closer to her as Amy was still standing near the steps.

"Amy... are you all right?" Rouge asked.

There was no response.

"Amy... can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Amy responded in a monotone.

Rouge was confused as what had happened at first until she looked at the device again.

"Ah... so that's what this thing does, huh? A mind control device." She says with a sneaky grin, "I think this thing might come in handy for me after all..."

She looked back at the mesmerized pink hedgehog and walked around her, wanting to make sure she was completely incapable of anything else. Amy was smart, but not as sneaky as Rouge. However the white bat wanted to make sure that she wasn't faking this and wanted to see how long the mind control effects last. Looking into Amy's blank stare, Rouge got an idea on what she could do. Something that, if Amy was in her right frame of mind, she would never even think about doing.

Rouge placed the mind control device back on the table and slowly took her gloves off, as she stared at Amy. "Amy, I want you to listen to me carefully and follow all my instructions. No questions asked." Rouge said.

"Yes..." Amy said.

"Okay, Amy. What I want you to do is to take off your dress." Rouge said, as she removed both of her gloves and tossed them on the floor of the lab.

"Okay..." Amy said in the same dull tone as she just moved her hand towards the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it.

When the zipper had reached the bottom of her dress, she then proceeded to remove her outfit and let her red skirt fall on the floor near her. She stood in front of Rouge with her bare peach colored breasts out for her to see. They weren't as large as Rouge's own pair, but they did come around in the top 5 list.

As Amy was still standing there, rigid stance as was before, now topless and in her white panties, Rouge inched a little closer to the pink hedgehog and ran her exposed hand gently across her breasts.

"Ahh... I could see why that hedgehog finally fell for you." She said, still with that sly grin on her face. "Well... there's nothing wrong with having a little fun with your experiments..." She then proceeded to remove her white boots as Amy's blank expression continued.

The bat didn't really care how she goes; straight, lesbian, bi-sexual. As long as she was the center of somebody's, or rather, everybody's attention, that's all that mattered to her.

"You do look real hot, hon. How about you take everything off and get relaxed... like me." She said seductively.

"Yes, Rouge..." The pink hedgehog said, as part of her recognized the voice that was giving her those commands.

"Uh... just one more thing..." The bat intervened, before Amy could get started following her orders, "I want you to call me 'Mistress', got it?"

"Yes... Mistress..." Amy said, as she continued to do what she was told.

First she started with her white gloves and gold armbands, then she took off her own boots, and finally moved to removing her white panties. The way she removed her articles of clothing was almost like she didn't even know Rouge was standing at least 3 feet away from her. As if she was getting ready to take a bath or something.

While Amy was removing her clothes, Rouge went ahead as began to take off her body suit. First, by unclipping the giant heart shaped top, opening up her suit more so she could easily slip out of her costume without any hassle. To no surprise, she wasn't wearing anything underneath, as her tan body became exposed. Her large breasts bounced with relief, her shaven pussy slightly moist with anticipation, her nice shapely ass and tail, her strong luscious legs. As her wings expanded from her back, Rouge's nude body was ready for the attention that Amy was going to give her, whether she realizes it or not.

As the pink hedgehog finished removing her white panties, her own smooth vagina becoming exposed for her controller to see, she was about to take her red headband off her head until Rouge stopped her.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Rouge said, as Amy, still glassy eyed, looked at her, "Let's leave that on. You look a lot cuter with it on anyway."

"Yes, Mistress..." Amy said, as she stood back in place.

Rouge began to get closer to Amy and began to wrap her arms around the motionless pink hedgehog, rubbing her hands across her furry pink back, lowering her right hand, so it could rub up against Amy's cute pink butt and tail. Amy still stood there with that vacant stare as Rouge was fondling her. That is, until Rouge leaned her head towards her stunned expression.

"Amy..." Rouge whispered lustfully, "I want you... to kiss me... as if I was the one you truly love..."

"The one... I truly... love..." Amy repeated as the order began to sink in, "Yes... Mis... tress..." She said, heavy with lust.

Amy then moved her arms around Rouge's body and began to lean her own body into the bat's as she closed her eyes and planted her lips against Rouge's.

The combination of Amy's breasts pressing up against her own and the extraordinary kiss being delivered, Rouge nearly passed out from the pleasures that were surging through her body. As the pink hedgehog maneuvered her tongue inside the bat's mouth, Rouge couldn't help but return the favor by letting her own tongue mix it up with Amy's.

As Amy was cupping Rouge's ass and tail with her right hand and stroking her back and wings with her left hand, Rouge couldn't help but think back to her last command to Amy. Amy was treating her the same exact way she would when she gets together with her cobalt boyfriend. The pink hedgehog continued to embrace the bat and leaned into her so much, she pushed her down on the floor, all while they remained in their deep lip lock.

The need for oxygen was too much as Rouge broke the kiss to catch her breath. However, Amy, in her dream-like state, wanted to continue. However, the bat had something else in mind.

"Okay, okay... hold on. Keep that feeling inside you, Amy." Rouge said, while Amy tried to kiss her again, liking her face in the process, "I want you to give me that special kiss treatment..." She held up her finger in front of Amy's dazed and aroused face and then pointed it down towards her vaginal entrance. Amy's eyes followed. "...on these lips. Now!" She finished.

"Oh... yes, Mistress." Amy moaned, as she was eager to please. She then moved her body to position her head in between Rouge's legs and she immediately began to kiss her pussy.

As soon as Amy's lips touched Rouge's pussy, she slid her tongue in as well, swirling it up, down, all around her cunt. Her surprisingly new skill caused Rouge to moan with delight as she wrapped her legs around the hedgehog's head, making Amy continue to give the bat even more pleasure.

Her juices were just about ready to go when another twisted idea came to the bat's mind as she released her leg grip on Amy's head. "Hang on..." She breathed as she teasingly moved her pussy away from Amy's mouth who was now crawling towards it, trying to get the sweet taste of her juices in her mouth again, "Before you finish the job, Amy. I want you to answer a quick question for me."

"Yes... 'pant' Mistress..." Amy said, almost out breath herself.

"A year ago..." Rouge said, "You had the audacity to call me a tramp."

Amy, in her current status, had a confused look on her face, not exactly knowing what she was talking about, but it was true. Before Sonic and Amy became a couple, Rouge tried to flirt with Sonic, which ended up resulting in Amy publicly humiliating her and calling her a tramp.

"Now, answer me this:" Rouge continued, "Who's the tramp, now?"

Amy still had a confused look on her face, not knowing how to respond to that question. That is, until Rouge silently said to her, "You are..."

"I... am?" Amy asked, once again, in a monotone state.

Rouge simply smiled giving Amy a signal that her answer had pleased her Mistress.

"Yes..." The pink hedgehog said, now in a dream like tone, "It's me. I'm a tramp."

"Yes... You are..." The bat said, now moving her crotch closer to the mesmerized pink hedgehog, "But... you're _my_ tramp, aren't you..."

"Yes... Yes..." Amy said, as her face inched closer to Rouge's pussy once again, "I'm your tramp, Mistress."

"Well... what are you waiting for...?" Rouge seductively said, "Finish the job."

"Yes... my Mistress..." Amy said, as her lips met once again to satisfy her Mistress' pussy.

After humiliating her and stripping her of her dignity, Rouge was more than ready to let loose on Amy's waiting and wanting face. As she moaned with satisfaction, she released a wave of cum which Amy happily licked up. She kept licking and slurping until she couldn't get any more coming out of Rouge's vagina.

The bat nearly fainted from that incredible orgasm, as she sat up and tried to clear her head a little before looking back at the pink hedgehog who was clearly still under the influence of Tails' mind control device as she was nuzzling up on her leg, signs of her pussy juices on her face.

Clearly the hypnosis effect was made to have a long lasting status as Rouge saw that Amy still wanted to please her some more. Rouge looked up at the table where the device sat. She thought that the inventor fox obviously must have put some sort of reverse mechanism to revert the mind controlled subject back to their normal selves. However, as she looked back down at obedient mesmerized hedgehog by her feet, she was in no hurry to stop this any time soon.

"Oh, Amy..." Rouge said, mischievously, clearly having something in store for the hedgehog, "Stand up for me, please..."

"Yes, Mistress." Amy responded, as she stood up at attention.

Rouge, now standing in front of Amy, wrapped her right leg around her body as she embraced her once more.

"Amy, I want to thank you for giving me such pleasure." Rouge said, leaning on Amy's shoulders, "Would you like to receive your reward for following my commands..."

"Yes... Mistress... Please..." Amy breathed out, the scent of Rouge's cum decorated on her breath as she was practically nose to nose with her controller.

"Good..." Rouge said, "Now, just relax... and enjoy everything I give to you..."

Rouge then leaned in and kissed Amy while she massaged her right breast with her left hand. She then began to rub her leg up and down the hedgehog's body, causing the bat's pussy to be rubbed up against her leg.

As Rouge slipped her tongue in Amy's mouth, the pink hedgehog couldn't help but moan in her mouth as these feelings, while placed upon her subconscious by the bat, resulted in having the best moment she's ever experienced.

She soon released her lip lock and leg humping as Rouge bent her head down and began to suckle on Amy's left breast while still massaging her right one.

"Oh!... Yes!... Mis!... Tress!..." Amy said, her mind being filled with nothing but pleasure, "Please!... Give... Me... More..."

Rouge was more than willing to fulfill her slave's request as she began to rub Amy's pussy with her right hand. When the bat gave her the index/middle finger massage to her clit, the hedgehog moaned even louder with lust filled passion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, how's that for a fancy way of sayin': I'M BACK!!**

**Seriously, though... Amy getting brainwashed by Rouge. What else could happen with this new unique story...**

**Well... As soon as I got the next chapter done, I'll get it to ya in an instant.**

**Until then, I'm AngelCam7 and... If I upset anybody with this story, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I promise, it'll get better...**

**I guarantee it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Cosmo

(Chapter 2: Cosmo)

Meanwhile, it had been a good 8 minutes since Cosmo had welcomed Amy in the house; unaware of what was taking place in the basement lab. She continued to flip through channels on the television until she came across a special news report.

_"Once again, this scene is taking place live from downtown Station Square."_ The news reporter said, as the camera was viewed on the scene of Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna facing off with yet another one of Dr. Eggman's robots. This one however, was almost as big as the skyscrapers in the city. Even the combined efforts of the fastest thing alive and the guardian of the Master Emerald wasn't enough to topple the mech.

_"As you can see..."_ The reporter continued, _"Even Sonic and Knuckles are having difficulties with Dr. Eggman's mechanical menace."_

"Oh my..." Cosmo gasped, as she saw what was happening, "I better let Tails know what's going on." She started to get up off the couch.

_"As much as I hate to say this..."_ The reporter said with fear in his voice, _"This may look like the end for--"_

Just then, on the scene of the battle, two laser blasts were fired and hit the giant robot causing serious damage.

_"Wait... What's this?"_ The reporter said in shock, causing Cosmo's attention to be reverted back to the television.

The scene then showed Tails flying in on the Blue Tornado firing more blasts at the robot, causing even greater damage. Then when the plane was low enough, the blue hedgehog and the red echidna jumped on the wings and joined the orange two-tailed fox in the air.

_"It looks as if Tails is just the backup Sonic and Knuckles needed."_ The reporter commented as Tails tossed the golden power ring to Sonic and the sharp shovel claws to Knuckles. The combined power of Team Sonic was all it took to topple and destroy the giant robot as the evil doctor fled the scene in his Egg Mobile again.

As Cosmo saw this, at first she was glad Sonic and Knuckles were okay, but something confused her. "Wait," She said to herself, "If Tails is over there... What happened to Amy? Is she waiting for him downstairs?" She began to make her way towards the basement lab. "I better see if she's all right."

However, as she touched the knob of the door that led to the stairway, she heard moaning and groaning noises coming from downstairs. She put her ear towards the door to try and hear what was happening. Upon closer hearing, she recognized those groans coming from the voice of Amy.

"Oh, no. Amy's in trouble." Cosmo said, backing away from the door a little, "I've got to see what's wrong. But, I can't do this myself..."

The plant girl turned around and saw the phone. She thought that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles could be busy trying to fix the damage Eggman's robot caused to the city, so there was only one person she could call. She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.

***

At that moment, over on Angel Island, deep within the confides of the Hidden Palace, Shade, the terracotta echidna dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket, a black headband, a black bracelet on her right arm, blue jeans, and black shoes, laid back with her hands behind her head on the floor in front of the giant powerful green gem, resting and guarding the Master Emerald the same way her red echidna boyfriend would.

She and Knuckles would usually guard the Emerald together, but while Knuckles was out helping Sonic, Shade was by herself standing guard. Soon, the phone started to ring. She got up and headed to the phone, which wasn't too far from the Emerald.

"Hello." Shade said, as she answered the phone.

"Shade, are you there." Cosmo said on the other line of the phone.

"Cosmo? What's the matter?" Shade said, detecting the panic in Cosmo's voice.

"Shade, I need your help." Cosmo explained, "I thought Tails was still down in his lab, but I just saw him with Sonic and Knuckles on the news. I think there's someone down in his lab right now and Amy might be in trouble."

"Okay, calm down. I'll be there in a few, okay." Shade said, "Do whatever you can until I get there."

"All right... Our spare key is under our doormat, Shade." Cosmo said, helping Shade gain access to her and Tails' house, "Please, hurry."

"Okay, just be careful." Shade said, then hung up the phone. The terracotta echidna ran down the stairs of the alter where the Master Emerald stood and was about to leave the room, until she pushed a button on a panel on the wall near the doorway.

A small control panel hidden behind the wall appeared and Shade punched in a sequence of buttons. Soon after, the panel disappeared behind the wall again and soon after, red laser beams darted across and above the alter and the Master Emerald preventing anyone gaining access to the gem. A special security system Tails had hooked up for the echidnas not too long ago.

With the system hooked up, Shade made her way out of the Hidden Palace alter.

***

As soon as Cosmo hung up the phone, she took a deep breath. She was glad to know that Shade was on her way, but she had to do something to help Amy right now. There was no time to be scared as she slowly opened the door and carefully made her way down the stairs to the lab. She was prepared for anything... well... except for what she would soon see...

***

By this time, Rouge was kneeling in front of Amy, as she was returning the hedgehog's lip service and provided some oral pleasure for her pussy of her own. Amy's moans and groans echoed throughout the lab as the bat continued darting her tongue in and out, left to right, up and down. Basically licking it up like it was like a delectable lollipop.

"Oh!... Yes, Mistress! Keep Going!" Amy practically screamed, "I'm... I'm... I'm..."

As Amy was reaching the height of ecstasy, Cosmo came down the steps to see her in her intoxicating state.

"Amy!" Cosmo said, shocked to see her friend naked in the middle of the lab, "Wha... What are you doing?!"

"CUMMMINNGGG!!!!" Amy yelled, not even paying attention to her alien friend, as her juices came out on Rouge's waiting tongue and face.

As soon as she could regain what wits that were left unaltered by Rouge, Amy, still standing in place, her eyes still glazed from the mind control device, said, in a dream like state, "Thank... you... Mistress..."

Cosmo was scared, freaked out, and confused all at the same time. "Amy?! What's come over you?!" She asked.

At that moment, Rouge slowly got up in front of Amy, getting in Cosmo's sight. "I believe you mean, 'Who came' and the answer would be me." She said with a smirk and signs of Amy's juices on her mouth before she licked them off, "And she was just returning the favor..."

"Rouge?!" Cosmo said, "What did you to Amy?!"

"Nothing she didn't want to do..." The bat playfully said.

Cosmo was furious. She didn't know what had happened here, but she knows Amy would never have gone through with this. At least, not with this batty bitch, she thought.

"Now..." Rouge continued, showing off her nude body to her, "If you want to join us..."

"Be quiet!" Cosmo said, "I'm... I'm going have to ask you to leave... now!"

"Oh?" Rouge said, not threatened by the plant girl's request, "And what if I don't want to go."

"I really don't want to mess up Tails' lab..." She said, confusing the bat, "But, if you won't leave... I'll Make You Leave!" She then raised her hands up in the air.

As she did that, 3 large plant vines shot up through the metal floor of the lab. This surprised Rouge as Cosmo brought her arms forward, causing the plant vines to go towards the bat and the mesmerized hedgehog.

Rouge pushed Amy out of the way as she flew up, avoiding the plants as they crashed down on the ground. Cosmo looked at where the bat flew off to as she raised up her right arm. Another vine sprouted up through the floor and tried to snatch Rouge from the air, however she was able to dodge it. Before she knew it, more and more vines popped up and tried to bring her down.

"How the hell?! When were you able to do this?!" She said as she continued to dodge more vines.

Some of those vines even smashed through tables and electrical equipment as they were sprouting from the ground. Rouge had to be careful, one wrong move and that mind controlling device would be as good as gone. That's when it hit her, the mind control device. Amy! The naked hedgehog was still standing in place, under the influence of Rouge and the device.

"Oh, Amy! Your Mistress needs you!" Rouge called out as she continued to dodge, "Go and protect your Mistress!!"

"Protect... my... Mistress..." Amy repeated as her head turned towards the plant girl as she kept raising her arms up, bringing more vines to try and get the bat.

"Protect... my... Mistress..." Cosmo heard Amy say as she saw her charging at her with her big red and yellow Pico Pico hammer. Amy jumped up and was about to swing her hammer down. Cosmo was able to jump out of the way just in time before the hedgehog's hammer connected.

Amy picked up her hammer again, still with empty emotion in her eyes.

"Amy? Why are you doing this?" The plant girl asked, confused with what was transpiring.

Amy gave no response as she continued towards Cosmo, swinging her hammer wildly.

Cosmo continued to dodge Amy's swings. What else could she do? She didn't want to hurt her friend.

As their tussle was going on, Rouge landed on the floor and saw that the mind control device was still on the table, undamaged by Cosmo's interference. Rouge grabbed it in her hands again with that trademark sneaky smile on her face again.

Amy was about to deliver another swinging strike from her hammer, but Cosmo raised her left arm up and jetted it forward. A plant vine soon sprouted up and, very quickly, smacked the hammer right out of Amy's hands. The hammer landed at least 2 yards away from the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, please." Cosmo futilely said to Amy, "What's happened to you?"

"Same thing that's going to happen..." The bat said, getting the plant girl's attention. She turned to her direction, where she saw her with the device in her hands. "...To You!" She finished as she pressed the red button.

The white ray blast was fired. Cosmo yelled and covered up, but it was too late. The blast enveloped her, just like it did Amy. Soon, she too stood at attention with a glassy look in her turquoise eyes.

Rouge put the device back on the table and stepped closer towards Cosmo until she saw Amy pick up her hammer and attempt to swing it at Cosmo again.

"Amy, wait. Stop!" Rouge said, and no sooner did she say it, Amy stopped at least 5 inches from the plant girl and dropped her hammer, standing at attention yet again.

"Amy, your friend is going to be joining in on our fun." Rouge said to the pink hedgehog as she got closer to her, "Would you like that to happen?" She teased, knowing what answer she'd give her.

"Yes, Mistress." Amy said, in a monotone.

"Now then..." The bat now turned her attention towards the hypnotized alien, "Cosmo... can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Cosmo said, with the same monotone style voice Amy spoke with.

"You recognize who this is talking to you, right?" Rouge said, smiling that sneaky smile of hers, knowing full well how this will fall.

"Yes... Rouge..." Cosmo responded.

"Good... now then, I want you to listen and follow my commands, no questions asked. Understand." Rouge said.

"Follow your commands... No questions asked... Yes, Rouge." Cosmo complied.

"Uhp, bub, bub..." The bat promptly said, "From now on you will refer to me as 'Mistress', got it?"

"Yes... Mistress..." The plant girl corrected herself, as she was just as open to any command as her pink hedgehog friend.

"Now, let's start off by taking off that dress of yours, huh..." Rouge said.

"Yes, Mistress..." Cosmo repeated as her hands now moved towards the back of her dress, snapping off her buttons on the back of said dress.

As soon as the last button was snapped off, she proceeded to slide off the green sleeves of her dress, causing her top half to fall, revealing her breasts to her controller and fellow slave. They weren't as big as the other two girls before her, but she was still pretty well rounded. Then, after her arms were removed of the sleeves, she grasped the waistband of her dress and pulled it down. She soon left her dress on the floor and stepped out of it wearing only her light green panties and her green sandals. She soon went back to her rigid stance.

"Well, well, well..." Rouge said, as she saw Cosmo's bare breasts, "Guess that fox isn't just a genius on this mechanical crap. He sure knows how to pick his ladies..."

She then began to caress her hand across the plant girl's soft, innocent, deadpan style face. "Now, how about you take the rest off..." The bat said, forcing her head up to make eye contact with her.

Cosmo slowly smiled as she looked into the eyes of her Mistress. "Yes, Mistress..."

Rouge stepped back as Cosmo continued to undress what little clothing she had left. She first slid out of her sandals and then immediately grabbed her panties and slid them down, exposing her vagina and her slim backside as she stepped out of them. She then returned to her stoic stance.

"Now then, Cosmo..." Rouge said, "I want you to get a good look at me and my natural body."

"Yes, Mistress..." She replied, as she stared at Rouge's naked form.

"Yes, Cosmo... Stare at my body, gaze upon this beautiful creature before you." Rouge said, now getting into her new mind-controlling-Mistress persona, "You want to do anything to please me; to do whatever I say, no matter what."

"Beautiful... do anything to please... whatever you say..." Cosmo droned on, as she was being led down faster to her slave-like state, "Yes... Mistress..."

"Good..." The bat said, then turned her attention to the pink hedgehog behind her, "Amy, get over here and kneel, and feel free to rub up against my leg."

"Yes, Mistress." Amy said, as she did as she was told to do. She went in between Rouge and Cosmo, got on her knees before the bat and soon began to rub her body against her leg like a kitten.

"Now, Cosmo..." Rouge said towards the alien, "Don't you want to be like your friend here, happy and content with the life of serving me?"

Cosmo looked down at Amy who was still rubbing up against her leg. She caught a glimpse of a smile on her face as she was rubbing her cheek against Rouge's bare leg.

"And when you serve me..." Rouge continued, "I can guarantee pleasures beyond your wildest dreams... or current realities..." She was clearly referring to the relationship between her and her two-tailed boyfriend. But at that point, Tails was the furthest thing in Cosmo's mind. What she wanted, more than anything now, was right in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress... Please..." Cosmo said, in a dream like state, as she went down on her knees, "Let me serve you... I will do anything... everything you say..."

The bat then had an evil grin on her face. "As much as I would like you to, I'm not letting you." She said. The plant girl, still on her knees, had a confused look. "Just take a look around you." She explained, as she turned her attention around the lab, still littered with some broken machines, broken tables, and several plant vines around, "This was your doing."

As soon as she said that, Cosmo raised her right hand and slowly brought her arm down causing every last plant vine to return down in the holes where they sprang up from.

Rouge saw this with an impressive look. As quickly as she brought those vines up, she put them away just as fast, even under her hypnosis. But, soon she had to get the astonished look off her face before Cosmo could see it.

"That's good..." Rouge said, not changing her dominant tone, "But not quite good enough, because it was you who had the nerve to cause those vines to come up and strike us like that."

Cosmo looked back up at Rouge with a desirable look on her face. "Please, Mistress..." She said, with desperation in her voice, "Let me make it up to you. I want... I need... I desire to serve you..."

Rouge still couldn't get over on how the plant girl was able to manipulate those vines the way she did. That's when an idea came to that pretty head of hers.

"Oh... All right..." The bat said, "I guess I can forgive you..."

"Oh... Thank you... Mistress..." Cosmo said, now bowing her head down towards her.

"However..." Rouge said, "You will have to be punished..."

"Yes... Mistress..." Cosmo complied, "Do whatever you want to me. I deserve it."

"No, no, no..." Rouge said, wagging her index finger, "I'm not one of those 'whips-and-chains' masochist Mistress." Cosmo then raised her head up, looking at her Mistress once again, unsure what she was saying. "This punishment will be self-inflicted."

"I... don't understand..." The plant girl timidly said.

"Amy, you can stop rubbing against me and stand up." Rouge said to the kneeling pink hedgehog.

"Yes, Mistress." Amy said as she stood up at attention.

"It's simple, really." The bat said to Cosmo, as she slowly approached her, "You were the one who screwed up, so you'll be inflicting the humiliation upon yourself."

"Huh?" Cosmo said, in even more slight confusion.

"Tell me, Cosmo, can you arrange your plant vines into any kind of unique designs?" Rouge asked, once again sporting her sneaky smirk.

"I... think so..." Cosmo said.

"Good..." Rouge said, as she stood in front of Cosmo who was still on her knees, "Now, here's what I want you to do..." She then leaned in and whispered something in Cosmo's ear. The plant girl sighed as she felt her Mistress' warm breath on her ear as she was listening very closely on what the bat wanted her to do.

Rouge then stepped away from Cosmo. "Do you understand...?" Rouge said, hoping this plan worked out to her twisted little imagination.

"Yes, Mistress..." Cosmo said, as she got up and walked towards an empty space in the lab.

She then raised her hands slowly, which caused several plant vines to come out of the floor, more gently than the others she let loose in the lab earlier. She then moved her hands slowly left, then right, then began moving them in different directions. All the while, the plant vines were moving in all different directions, being arranged to some sort of weird design.

The vines continued to move around, crossing each other, tying themselves together into some kind of structure, all while Cosmo continued her hand waving movements. In a few minutes, she finally dropped her hands at her side, completing her task.

"Is this what you wanted, Mistress?" Cosmo asked, as she turned around towards Rouge and Amy.

Rouge was amazed of how well she was able to follow her orders. What Cosmo had made was looked to be a chair made entirely out of Cosmo's plant vines, only while it had the back and arms of a chair, the bottom part looked to have a giant hole around the seating area, yet there was a spot for the legs to rest and bend. Also unusual about the chair was the fact that there were plant vines looped around the armrests and the base of this chair creation.

"Absolutely perfect." The bat proclaimed, "Now then, sit down on that chair."

"Yes, Mistress." Cosmo said, as she approached her creation.

Somehow, with most of the seat missing intentionally, she was able to sit on the plant-vine made furniture. As she sat, her hands slid in the loops in the armrests and her feet slid in the loops at the bottom of the chair, spreading her legs in the process. Afterwards, her right hand clenched into a fist, causing the loops to slightly tighten around her hands and feet to prevent her from escape, but not too tight, as she was still able to move her right hand around.

As she was in position in the chair, she twisted her wrist around and raised up a few fingers. The reason for this chair having a big hole in the seat were soon revealed as one of the plant vines snaked its way up the middle of the chair and was positioned right in front of Cosmo's pussy.

Cosmo, still with a blank expression on her face, looked ahead to see if Rouge was watching. Indeed she was, as she was standing in front of Amy, positioning her in front of her to observe her friend as well. Her Mistress then sneaked her arm around her hedgehog slave as she began to massage her breast. Amy moaned softly under the bat's touch as she saw what the slave alien was going to do next.

Cosmo smiled as she was glad her Mistress was watching her take her well deserved punishment. Soon, she had her right index and middle finger raised as if she was going to masturbate. In a way, she is...

The plant vine soon entered Cosmo's pussy as she let out a moan of pleasure. Although she wouldn't just leave it in, as her fingers moved back and forth. When she did that, the plant vine began to move deeper in her vagina, then slide out a little, then back in, and so forth. Cosmo moaned with pleasure filled ecstasy as she continued to do this without a moment's rest. The way she disrespected her Mistress, she knew she didn't deserve it.

As the plant girl's moans echoed throughout the lab, Rouge looked on with sick satisfaction. Thanks to her and the use of the mind control device, Cosmo's normally sweet, shy side was replaced with that of a lesbian-sex-obsessed slave; just like the pink hedgehog whose breast she was massaging. As she continued to grope her, the bat leaned in close to Amy's ear.

"Are you watching this, Amy?" She says with a bit of sarcasm, knowing full well she couldn't keep her eyes off of Cosmo's masturbating display, "Your friend is taking her punishment, but she's making the best of it. She's even enjoying it. You like to see your friend enjoy herself, right?"

"Yes, Mistress..." Amy says, as she takes in every word.

"As a matter of fact..." Rouge continued, "You want to make sure that Cosmo enjoys herself being my slave as much as you do, isn't that right?"

"Enjoy... being... slave..." Amy droned on, "Yes, Mistress..."

"Yeah..." Rouge said, "You just love seeing her like this; all hot, bothered, horny, and willing. Just like you..."

"Hot... bothered... horny... willing..." Amy repeated, as Cosmo's head started to bob up and down with her plant's thrusts.

"Yes..." Rouge continued to enthrall the pink hedgehog, as she moved her fingers towards her nipples, "The way her body is reacting, you wish you could be with Cosmo on that contraption, don't you?"

"Be... with... Cos... mo..." Amy said slowly.

Cosmo then twisted her left hand wrist around and lifted her fingers as another vine sprouted up from behind the chair. She rubbed her thumb against her index and middle finger on her left hand as the vine went towards her left breast and began to wrap itself around it and seemed to rub it the same way Rouge was doing to Amy's breast.

"Yes, but rather than feel her vines..." Rouge said, "You want to feel her fingers caressing your skin, you want her breasts to rub up against yours, and you want to feel her lips on every part of your body as much as you want your own lips on her body."

"Yes..." Amy said, her voice filled with a trance-like lustful tone, "I... want... Cosmo..."

"Good, now just keep feeling that lust inside you." Rouge said as she went back to rubbing her mound.

"Yes... Mis... tress..." Amy said with a heavy sigh, still staring at Cosmo's body writhing under her plant vine.

Cosmo was practically screaming as her orgasm happened; she closed her eyes as her juices were spraying out of her pussy, getting all over the vine in her pussy, which seemed to have lasted for at least a minute or two. After she had cummed, Cosmo went numb, almost unconscious, as she was breathing heavily. As she went limp, her hands fell down. As a result the vine that was massaging her breast fell on her belly and the vine in her pussy fell as well, causing her juices to drip on the floor. Also the loops around her hands and feet loosened.

Rouge smiled as she saw her newest slave pass out from exhaustion. She stopped rubbing Amy's breast as she stepped back observing the pink hedgehog who was slowly rubbing her own clit at the show the plant girl put on.

"Amy, be a dear and help our friend down from there." Rouge said.

"Yes, Mistress..." Amy said, as she stopped masturbating almost as soon as she started it, and walked up towards Cosmo.

The pink hedgehog helped the plant girl off of the chair, put her arm over her shoulder, and walked with her back to their Mistress.

Cosmo slowly opened her eyes to see the smiling face of the bat. "Was that... 'pant' ...to your liking,... 'pant' ...Mistress?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, you've done well." Rouge said, "But, I'm not done testing you yet..." She looked over at Amy, who was heavy with lust as she was so close to Cosmo. She wanted to embrace her, but couldn't. Not without her Mistress' permission. "Now, Cosmo, I want to see how well you play with your fellow slaves..." She said, "Look closely at Amy."

Cosmo's head turned to Amy's as she saw the lust in her vacant stare.

"I saw the way you were staring at her while you were up on that chair." Rouge continued, "The way I was rubbing her breast, the way she saw your cute body buck under your own vines, and the way she was stroking herself to you. Amy wants to show you some affection. Do you want to show her yours as well?..."

Cosmo continued to look at her friend, now in a whole new way. She looked at her beautiful features, felt her hand slowly massaging her neck, and felt her body getting warmer with every passing second she was close to her.

"Yes..." She said.

"Well, then..." The bat said, "Go on ahead. Both of you; show each other the love and affection 2 slaves can give to one another."

"Yes... Mistress..." Amy and Cosmo said in unison, as their heads inched closer until their lips connected. As they kissed, they wrapped their arms around each other and brought their bodies closer together, their breasts pressing up against one another. Both their right hands rubbed each other's backs as they slowly lowered them until they reached their asses and gently squeezed one of their butt cheeks.

Their kiss began to deepen as they both slipped their tongues in each other's mouths and began to moan in the process. They soon started to sink onto the floor, with the pink hedgehog leaning towards the plant girl.

A minute into it and soon Amy and Cosmo slowly released their kiss, with a small line of saliva in between their slightly opened mouths. No words were exchanged between the two. They looked at each other for only a second, as if they knew exactly what to do next. Amy then moved her body around while Cosmo remained laying on her back.

Soon they were in the position that they wanted to be in; both of their heads lined up with the other's vagina, ready to give some oral loving. The 69 position. The hedgehog and the alien slowly kissed their pussies at the same time before vivaciously licking and lapping causing major pleasure spikes to shoot through their bodies.

They continued kissing, moaning, licking, and sucking at each other's pussies for a good 4 minutes, rocking their bodies back and forth in the process. It didn't take long for Amy and Cosmo, each with one final extended moan, to cum from the pleasures they gave one another. As soon as their sweet juices splashed onto their tongues, they quickly lapped them up before going near limp from a pleasure-induced spasm.

Rouge couldn't help but chuckle in the sight of Amy and Cosmo; near asleep with their faces covered in each other's cum, practically nuzzling up in each other's pussies. However, as fun as it was viewing it, the bat thought it was time for those two to give her some more attention...

"Amy. Cosmo. I want you two to report to me, front and center." Rouge called out.

Amy soon climbed off of Cosmo as they both got up and stood at attention in front of Rouge.

"Yes, Mistress. How may we serve you?" Amy and Cosmo said in unison, awaiting their Mistress' orders.

"I am never getting tired of that." Rouge commented at their controlled obedience towards her, "Now, I want you two to worship me. Kneel before me and start kissing my feet."

"As you wish, my Mistress." Amy and Cosmo said, as they both simultaneously got down on their hands and knees and began kissing the bat's feet, Amy on Rouge's right foot and Cosmo on her left one.

They continued to kiss and lick Rouge's feet, occasionally suckling on her toes. Rouge smiled as these two were compelled, willing, to do whatever she said. Thanks to that mind controlling invention of Tails, the girlfriends of the blue hedgehog and the orange two-tailed fox were obedient sexual servants for the busty bat.

"Okay..." Rouge said, "Now continue to kiss me as you work your way up to my legs."

"Mmm... Yes... Mistress..." The pink hedgehog and green plant girl said, as they slowly kissed and licked their way up Rouge's feet and legs.

"Ooh... Yeah... That's good." Rouge said, as she sighed upon the touch of Amy's and Cosmo's lips against her thighs, "Keep... going..."

Amy and Cosmo made their way up on their knees now as they continued to kiss up, higher and higher, until they were within eye contact with Rouge's pussy.

"Now... both of you." Rouge said, "Work me over. I want to feel both of your tongues on me, right now!"

"Yes, my Mistress..." Said Amy and Cosmo, as they moved their heads together, ignoring the bumping contact they made when rising up, and, with some careful maneuvering, were able to get both of their tongues to lap up against Rouge's vagina lips.

The bat moaned as her wings extended up as she thoroughly enjoyed her slaves tonguing her. Amy had her right arm around Cosmo, while Cosmo had her left arm around Amy. At the same time, they both wrapped their other arm around Rouge, clutching her firm buttocks as they continued to lick away at her pussy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... How about that, huh?**

Things don't look too well...

Ya think Shade might save them?

Well...

You'll just have to wait.

Until then, I'm AngelCam7 and... in the last chapter, when I said I apologized if this story disturbed... I was just joking.

That's how I am.

But still, this pretty crazy, huh?


	3. Chapter 3: Shade

**Author's Note: Just so you know, some of the material contains plot from the DS game, Sonic Chronicles. So, unless you've played the game, you'll probably be clueless with some of the dialouge here. Just lettin' ya know. Okay... back to the story...**

(Chapter 3: Shade)

Outside Tails' house, Shade appeared 10 feet away through the use of her teleportation belt. She then ran towards the front door. She looked underneath the welcome mat to find the extra key Cosmo said where it would be. She grabbed it and used it to open the door.

"Cosmo, are you here?" Shade called out as soon she entered the house.

The terracotta echidna looked around to see while the lights were on in the house, there didn't seem to be anybody home. The house seemed eerily quiet as she looked around the living room. Then she remembered that Cosmo said there was something unusual in Tails' lab.

Shade began to make her way towards the door to the lab, until she started to hear moans coming from downstairs in the lab.

"What the..." Shade said, questioning what those noises were coming from.

She slowly opened the door and began to make her way downstairs, slowly and carefully...

***

As Amy and Cosmo continued to suck at Rouge's pussy, the bat tried to spread her legs a little so they can get better access to he pussy. Soon, their combined lapping were too much for Rouge to stand, literally.

"Wait... Wait..." She said, almost out of breath, "Let me... just get... comfy, here..." She then leaned back on the floor and spread her legs further, opening her pussy lips more. "Okay... continue..."

Amy and Cosmo went back lying on their stomachs as they continued licking Rouge's pussy. They started off putting their tongues in at the same time, licking her vagina and their own tongues, then worked out a system; licking her pussy alternatively, first Amy got in a slurp, then Cosmo got a lick in, then Amy, then Cosmo, and so on.

As Rouge continue to moan under Amy's and Cosmo's tongues, Shade slowly turned the corner of the stairway to see what was going on. She was surprised to see the faces of the pink hedgehog and the green plant girl practically buried in the bat's pussy.

Rouge was so distracted by the two mind controlled girls, she didn't notice the terracotta echidna spying on them behind the wall. Shade looked on, completely confused about the display she was witnessing. That is, until, she took a glance at Amy's and Cosmo's eyes, which were still glazed over from the mind control device.

"Their eyes..." Shade said softly, so she wouldn't be heard, "I've seen that look before... Could it be that Rouge has some kind of hypnotic effect over them?"

With one more loud moan, Rouge let loose her sticky girl cum all over Amy's and Cosmo's faces and tongues. As they finished lapping up her juices coming out of the bat's pussy, Amy and Cosmo moved away from her and started to lick the cum off of their faces.

Rouge slowly got up and to see her slaves cleaning their faces with their tongues. The possibilities of what she could do with these two were limitless, and not just the sexual kind of possibilities.

Shade saw this as a chance to get the jump on the bat while she looked on. She then pressed a button on her bracelet which caused a black metallic substance to surround her body and her clothes. In an instant, she was now in her black Nocturnus battle armor.

Rouge closed her eyes and laid back and sighed with content, proud of the fact that she added the plant girl under her thrall. She slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see a certain terracotta echidna in black armor lunging at her.

The bat, recovering from her orgasm quickly, was able to move out of the way just as quickly as soon as Shade missed and punched the floor. Rouge got to her feet as she saw the echidna eyeing her, ready to fight.

"Hey, you know, normally in this world, we knock on the doors before entering a room!" Rouge commented.

"Silence, you!" Shade said, "Now, tell me what you've done with Amy and Cosmo?!"

"Now, whatever could you possibly mean by that?..." The bat playfully asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Shade said, with an angry look on her face, "I've seen the look in their eyes before. This is the same hypnotic effect I've seen on my fellow brethren when they've crossed paths with the Voraxi Overmind in the Twilight Cage."

Rouge smirked as she took a quick glance over at Amy and Cosmo, who were still embracing each other, completely unaware of what was happening several feet away from them. Rouge knew Shade wasn't easy to fool, but she quickly formulated a plan on how to get the edge over the echidna.

"Now, I don't know how you did it..." Shade continued, "But you're going to bring them back to normal, otherwise..."

"Now, how fair is this?" Rouge said, interrupting the echidna while showing off her naked form, "I'm completely naked over here and you want me to fight you while you're wearing that hard, bulky, heavy armor on?"

"Oh, like you care about being fair..." Shade interjected, knowing full well the history of Rouge's tricks from her red echidna boyfriend.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I... oh, I don't know... had Amy and Cosmo give me some backup against you." The bat said, directing Shade's attention towards the pink hedgehog and the green plant girl, "Would you consider that fair?"

The terracotta echidna growled as she saw where Rouge was going with this. The bat, she could handle in a fight, clothed or otherwise, but the last thing she wanted to do was to put her friends in jeopardy of getting hurt.

"Very well..." Shade said, "How about this..." She pressed the button on her bracelet, causing her armor to disappear back into the bracelet, bringing her back to her normal attire. "I can easily take you on, even without my Nocturnus armor. I fight you one on one; no weapons, no tricks, no outside help. I win, and you let Amy and Cosmo free."

"All right." Rouge said, agreeing to those terms, "However, if I win... well... you'll see..."

"Hmph. Like you'll have a chance." Shade said, "You ready?"

"Just a sec..." Rouge said, then turned her attention towards Amy and Cosmo, "Oh, Amy, Cosmo."

As soon as she called out their names, they immediately stopped their loving embrace to give the bat their undivided attention.

"Would you two please stand over there?" She said, pointing at a nearby wall of the lab, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt while me and Shade, here, have a little bit of fun with each other."

They looked over, just noticing the terracotta echidna for the first time, and looked back at the bat. "Yes, Mistress..." They said together, as they made their way to the wall where Rouge had sent them to and stood at attention.

'Don't worry, you two.' Shade thought, 'I'll have you free in no time...'

"So..." Rouge said, getting the echidna's attention, "Shall we get started?"

The bat never gave the echidna a chance to answer as she began to take flight with her wings and tried to deliver a flying kick towards her.

Shade was more than ready as she quickly dodged the kick by rolling out of the way. She countered by charging towards the bat with a right handed punch.

Rouge swiftly flew out of reach from the echidna's punch and ran towards her, connecting with a hard shoulder tackle that sent Shade down on the floor.

Rouge chuckled as she went towards her fallen opponent. But, once she was within reach, Shade, in a flash, got up and gave the bat a wicked back-handed slap across her face, causing her to go down on the floor.

"I guess that's an appropriate, how is it you say it... Bitch slap." Shade cleverly said, as Rouge had a mad look on her just smacked face.

Rouge reacted by moving from the ground and giving a swift kick in the echidna's midsection. Shade leaned over from the pain the kick had inflicted on her as the bat went towards her and was about to give a spinning roundhouse kick.

However, Shade quickly recovered and grabbed her bare foot and flung Rouge with a judo throw, sending her crashing in another side of the wall.

"I'll admit, your fighting is impressive." Shade said, as she slowly approached Rouge, who was trying to get up, "But, you seem to forget that I stood a better chance in a fight with Knuckles."

Rouge looked up past Shade as she saw Amy and Cosmo on the opposite side of the wall. Rouge made eye contact with her slaves and they simply nodded, almost understanding what it is she wanted them to do. With that, the bat finally got back up on her feet and made a "come here" motion with her right hand towards her echidna opponent.

Shade sprinted across, ready to end the fight. She was left completely unaware as Cosmo raised her right hand, causing a small vine to sprout up in her path. Shade tripped up on the vine, losing her balance, as Rouge took advantage and connected with a straight kick to the side of her face knocking her down.

"And you seem to forget..." Rouge said, as Shade was struggling to get up, once again, not seeing what was going on behind her, as Amy summoned up another of her signature hammers. She then flung her hammer towards the echidna as it made a direct hit at the back of her head, causing her to move forward again. "I don't play fair!" The bat finished as she began to spin horizontally and connect with her signature Screw Kick to Shade's head, knocking her down and out on the floor.

Rouge stood over the fallen echidna with a smirk on her face. She then looked ahead at the pink hedgehog and plant girl.

"Thank you for that, girls. Now, how about helping this one up." The bat said, as she began walking towards the table to, once again, pick up the device that started this madness in the first place. "Let's make her see things our way..."

"Yes, Mistress..." Amy and Cosmo said, as they walked over to Shade and forced her up limp body up, holding her arms as they made her stand up on her feet.

Rouge, with the device in her left hand, saw that Shade was still knocked out. Her eyes remained shut. The bat saw this chance and gave a right backhanded slap to the echidna. The impact of the smack quickly jolted her as she shot her eyes open, her face still stinging from the pain.

"How's that for a bitch slap?!" Rouge said, as soon as Shade looked up at her.

She would have reacted, except for the fact that the hedgehog and alien were holding her still. The bat then pointed the device towards her.

"Well, I won... so, now... you'll be joining us..." She said.

"No..." Shade said softly.

Rouge didn't hear it, and even if she did, she wouldn't have cared, as she pressed the button. The white ray blast enveloped the echidna as her pink eyes were zoned out just as Amy's and Cosmo's were. She was now just as easy to control as they were.

"Okay. You can let her go, now. She won't be a problem anymore..." Rouge said.

"Yes, Mistress..." Amy and Cosmo said as they let go of Shade's arms, causing her to stand at attention.

Rouge put the device back on the table and slowly walked over to the echidna to make her mind set the same as Amy's and Cosmo's. However, a few seconds after they let her go, Shade moved forward slightly. This caused the bat to jump back a little with concern, thinking something must have gone wrong with the mind controlling device. But, it was not as she thought, as Shade got down on one knee before her.

"I am Shade, of the Nocturnus tribe." She said in a monotone state, "I am now under your control. What purposes shall I fulfill for you?"

Rouge was confused at this unusual display the terracotta echidna was showing. It was a complete 180 from her usual personality. Then, she figured it out.

"Shade..." She inquired, "You've been hypnotized before, haven't you?..."

"Yes..." Shade responded, "By the Voraxi Overmind. They--"

"Okay, okay..." Rouge interrupted, "Don't give me the details... At least, not yet..."

Shade remained silent.

"How about you stand up for me." The bat said.

"As you wish..." The echidna said as she was back up on her feet, back at attention, staring at Rouge with the same blank look she had when she was struck with Tails' invention.

"I want to see if you understand this well..." Rouge said, thinking there was some slim chance this could be a trick, "You are willing to do whatever I say, no matter what it is, without question or resistance?"

"Yes. I will obey all of your commands." Shade responded.

"You do know who I am, right?" Rouge asked, beginning to think this could work out better than she thought. Those giant psychic jellyfish back in the Twilight Cage did most of the work for her.

"Yes. Rouge the Bat." Shade said.

"You're half right." The bat said, "However, from here on out, you will address me as 'Mistress', understand?"

"Mistress. Yes, I understand." The echidna said.

"Good. Now, how about you take off your clothes and get more... comfortable." Rouge said.

"At once, my Mistress." Shade said, as she began to remove her black jacket.

Afterwards, she next took off her bracelet, and then her shoes. She then went for her shirt and pulled it off over her head, letting her breasts come into view. Out of the 3 girls Rouge had put under her control, Shade's breasts were, by far, larger than Cosmo's or Amy's. They were as closest in size to Rouge's boobs. She then unzipped her jeans, and, in one fell swoop, took both her jeans and her black panties off, showing her slightly fuzzy pussy.

Rouge couldn't help but admire the body of the terracotta echidna, impressed on how balanced in power and beauty she had. She went close to her and brushed her hand across her abs, feeling how firm they were. This caused Shade to giggle a little.

Rouge was surprised. She never had seen her smile, let alone let out a giggle. "Ooh... someone's a bit ticklish..." She said with a sly smirk on her face.

She then stepped back again. "Now then, I want you to take a good, long look at my body." Rouge said, as she began to do some sexy poses, "You feel something by seeing me like this, don't you?"

"Yes..." Shade said, not taking her eyes off of the naked bat.

"Lustful... erotic... warm feelings inside of you, yes?" Rouge continued

"Yes..." Shade said again.

"That's the feeling of loyalty, Shade. The feeling you get when you just give in and surrender to me." She said, as she started to move closer to her would-be slave, "The feeling of love between a Mistress..." She then stood close to her, running her fingers in her dreadlocks. "...and her slave."

"Love..." Shade said, absorbing everything Rouge was telling her. Rouge then stepped away from the echidna.

"Yes... Amy, Cosmo." Rouge said, getting their attention, "Come over here and show her what these feelings look like when you let them out."

"Yes, my Mistress..." They said in unison, as they went past the echidna and were their knees on both sides of the bat.

"Go on ahead." She said, cupping her huge breasts in her hands, "Help yourselves to my beautiful, luscious breasts."

"Beautiful..." Amy said, completely transfixed on Rouge's right breast.

"Luscious..." Cosmo said, just as enthralled by Rouge's left breast.

"Yes... Mistress..." They said just before locking their lips on Rouge's huge mounds.

The pink hedgehog and green plant girl moaned as they kissed, licked, and suckled on Rouge's nipples.

The bat couldn't help but moan herself as her slaves worked their mouths and tongues all over her sensitive breasts.

Shade just stood there, looking on in astonishment. With a small sign of drool on her face, she wanted to feel what Amy and Cosmo were feeling right now.

"Please, my Mistress..." Shade said, now breathing heavily at what she was seeing, "Tell me... What do I have to do to experience the same pleasures they're feeling?"

"Oh! Well... I..." Rouge tried to say, but Amy's and Cosmo's titty worship was distracting her, "Oh, okay girls. That's good for now... Just... stand behind me for now."

The hedgehog and alien released their mouths from her breasts as a trail of saliva was left behind from their work. "Yes, Mistress." They said as they stood behind her.

"Now then, as for you..." The bat said, now refocused her attention towards the mesmerized echidna, "I don't know if you should be rewarded with this gift. After all, you did interrupt our fun..." She said playfully, knowing what the outcome will be.

"Mistress..." Shade said, as she fell to her knees before the bat, "Whatever I may have done before, please let me make it up to you."

Rouge then had another crazy idea. "I guess... if you truly want to make it up to me... there is something you can do..."

"Anything, Mistress." Shade said, heavy with lust, "As long as it pleases you, I'll do it."

Rouge smiled at that comment. A special punishment was definitely required in this case. She already "punished" Amy by making her admit she was a tramp and she "punished" Cosmo by using her own vines to molest her. She had something very special just for Shade...

With that, Rouge flew upstairs. Seconds later, she flew back down carrying a chair she got from the kitchen. She placed the chair down behind the echidna and went backing front of her.

"All right, now sit in that chair and spread your legs out." Rouge said.

"Yes, Mistress..." Shade said, as she followed the order given to her. She sat down with her legs spread, her pussy in clear view for Rouge, Amy, and Cosmo to see.

"Now then, I want you to masturbate for us to prove you want me to forgive you. But, you won't be able to cum without my permission. Understand?" Rouge said.

"Masturbate and cum with your permission. Yes, Mistress..." Shade said, as her fingers were going towards her pussy.

"Well, while you're doing that, how about you go ahead and tell us, how did you get hypnotized in the first place?" The bat asked, as she gathered Amy and Cosmo beside her to observe the echidna masturbation display.

"As... I said before... I was brainwashed by the Voraxi O-Overmind." Shade said, as her fingers rubbed gently across her vagina, "I was investigating on the dis-ah... ah... appearance of my fellow Nocturnus tribe. I found them completely under the control of one of the Overmind, doing his bidding, seeing him as if he was Imperator Ix. I-I-I was going to inform Ix, but another one of the Overmind detected me. I was no... oh, oh... match for him as he put me under his control as well."

"Ooh... Interesting." Rouge said, "So, what did they do to you?"

"As punishment... for spying on them..." Shade continued, now beginning to pick up the pace of her fingers, "They made me... use my body... for sexual purposes."

"Wait, they..." The bat said, confused with what she was saying, "Did they... How can... Do those things even have any genitalia?"

"No, they didn't physically..." The echidna explained, "They mentally increased... ah... ah... my sex drive and made me have sex with my brethren. Afterwards, they... uh... oh... made me violate myself in front of them and their followers."

"Almost the same way I'm doing to you?..." Rouge asked.

"Yes..." Shade responded.

"Well, there's a difference, there." Rouge said.

Shade continued to masturbate with a confused look on her face.

"They forced you to do this and you've hated them for it." The bat explained, "But, you're doing this in front of me, and you love me for it, right?"

"Yes... Mistress..." Shade said, diving her index and middle fingers deep in her pussy, "I... ugh... I... Ooh!... I Love You!"

As Shade continued, Rouge switched her attention towards the mesmerized hedgehog and alien.

"Do you enjoy seeing your friend play with herself like this?" She purred in their ears.

"Yes, Mistress..." They both said, neither one of them taking their eyes off the echidna.

"You love the fact that soon she'll be a loyal slave, just like you, right?" The bat continued.

"Loyal slave... Just like us..." Amy and Cosmo said simultaneously.

"As a matter of fact, you want to make sure she's as comfortable being a slave to the passion as much as you are, right..." Rouge said, bending their wills more to her control.

"Comfortable... being... slave... to... passion..." The hedgehog and alien said in a dream like state, "Yes... Mistress..."

"Good. Now make Shade feel comfortable and join in." Rouge said, with a sly smile on her face, "And while you masturbate, get a good look at the ones who you want to share this passion with: the newest slave to join us, your fellow slave across from you, and your Mistress who gave you this new purpose in life."

It took only a few seconds for that order to sink in. "Yes, Mistress. We hear and we obey." Amy and Cosmo said, as they positioned themselves in perfect viewing points of Shade, still moving her fingers in and out of her vagina, Rouge, who was still wearing that seductive smile, and each other.

Then, they both kneeled down and began working on their own pussies with their fingers.

Rouge then turned her attention back to the hypnotized echidna. "Shade, my dear..." She said, "Take a good look around..."

Shade got a quick look and saw where the pink hedgehog and green plant girl were at and that they were doing the exact same thing she was doing for her controller.

"You see, your friends are doing the same thing as well." Rouge said, "But, it's not all just for me, it's for you as well..."

"For... me..." The echidna said.

"Yes, they want to share their love and passion with you." The bat continued, "Would you like to give your fellow slaves that kind of love and attention as well as you do for me?"

She looked at both vacant stares of Amy and Cosmo with an out-there gaze of her own. "Yes... Yes, my Mistress. I wish to please them as much as I want... as much as I live to please you." Shade said, heavy with lust, increasing the speed of her fingers in her love canal.

"And you will, soon..." Rouge said, "But, for now, just continue and think of all the fun we'll all have together..."

"Yes, Mistress..." Shade said, as she continued her masturbation show with more vigor.

The lab soon echoed with the grunts and moans of Amy, Cosmo, and Shade as they continued to masturbate in a unique triangle with Rouge in the middle, looking on with satisfaction with what she had done to them.

Shade's grunts and moans were starting to sound wild. She definitely wanted to cum, but unable to, due to her orders. Rouge saw this chance and decided to play with her a little bit more.

"If you really need to cum that badly..." She said, "I want you to beg me. Beg me to give you the release you desperately need."

The terracotta echidna, with no sign of hesitation, immediately complied. "Mistress... please..." She said, her breathing beginning to get ragged, "Please... Allow me... to cum... Please!..."

"Hmm..." Rouge said, clearly toying with her female echidna rival, "Maybe... If I let you cum, would you do anything I say?..." She emphasized the "anything" part, wanting to alter Shade's loyalty.

"Yes!... I've said... That I Wh-wh-would Do... What... Ever... You... SAY!!!" Shade moaned, wanting to feel that sweet release now more than ever.

While Rouge was toying with Shade, Amy and Cosmo were close to reaching their peak as well. Since they were not ordered to not cum without their Mistress' permission, it would only be a matter of time...

"Would you love me?" The bat asked.

"Yes..." The echidna said.

Amy moaned with lust filled passion as her juices began to spill out of her vagina as it covered her right hand as the rest spilled onto the floor.

"Would you protect me?" Rouge continued.

"Yes..." Shade repeated.

Cosmo soon followed the pink hedgehog with a pleasure induced moan as she let loose her own juices on her hand as they were let down on the floor like Amy's.

"Would you get me anything I want?" Rouge asked, knowing where she would take this.

"Yes!..." Shade replied with even more passion.

Rouge saw this as a chance to really stick it to her. "Would you help me get the Master Emerald?" She asked.

"YES!!!" Shade practically screamed with zero hesitation when she was asked, "Yes! I'll Help You Get Whatever You Want! Whatever You Want, Mistress! It's Yours!"

Rouge grinned. She had made one of the guardians of the Master Emerald not only a slave to her passion filled ways, but she made her voluntarily help her steal the very gem she helped her boyfriend protect. 'Oh, the irony of it all...' She thought.

"Your loyalty has been proven." Rouge said, "You may cum now..."

"Oh!... Thank!... You!... Mis... TREEEESSSSS!!!" Shade practically screamed as her juices spilled out of her vagina covering her hand, the front end of the chair and the floor.

Amy and Cosmo were practically passed out while still kneeling while Shade fell limp in the chair. The result of that triangle masturbation display showed three different puddles of girl cum surrounding the bat.

Rouge turned her attention back towards the pink hedgehog and green plant girl. "Amy, Cosmo. How about you two relax with each other for a few." Rouge said, as Amy and Cosmo barely got up on their feet, "I'm going to have a little more fun with Shade. She'll be joining you in a bit, so make sure she gets the same love and attention you give to each other."

"Yes, Mistress..." They said, as they made their way to a different part of the lab.

Rouge went back to Shade, who was practically dreaming of serving her Mistress even more.

"Shade, can you hear me?" Rouge playfully asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Shade said, stirring a bit from her seated position in her chair, "How may I serve you?"

"I want you to kneel before me." Rouge said.

"As you wish, Mistress." The terracotta echidna said, as she first got up off of the chair, then immediately fell to her knees before the bat.

"You said you would do anything I said, right?" Rouge asked, continuing to play and humiliate the echidna.

"Yes, Mistress..." Shade responded.

"Well, now I want you to do what that stubborn, idiotic, knuckle-headed boyfriend of yours wouldn't do..." Rouge said, while Shade had a confused look on her face. In her hypnotic state, the thought of Knuckles was as far off as anything else. All she wanted was to follow her Mistress' orders.

She then turned around with her bare bottom in the face of the echidna. "I want you to kiss my ass!" Rouge demanded.

"Yes, my Mistress..." Shade said as she grasped the bat's firm buttocks, "I hear..." She started to pucker her lips and begin to smooch her butt, "...and I obey."

"Oh, yes..." Rouge said, loving the fact that her ass was being worshipped by her rival's girlfriend, "That's it... now tell me I'm the best treasure hunter ever..."

"Mmm... You are... ooh... the best... treasure hunter... ahh... ever!..." Shade said, as she continued to grasp, kiss, and lick her ass cheeks.

"Oh... Ahh... Yes, more!" Rouge moaned, "Keep Going!"

The echidna continued to kiss the bat's ass until she did something Rouge did not expect, Shade went ahead and put her tail in her mouth.

"Wha-Whoa!" Rouge said in shock, as Shade's mouth met up with her tail. "Wow!"

Her reaction caused Shade to stop and look up at her Mistress. "Is there a problem? Do you... want me to stop?" She asked.

"No! No..." Rouge said, recovering from the shock, "That just... took me by surprise..."

"Forgive my spontaneous behavior, Mistress." Shade explained, "During my time in the Twilight Cage, I've developed a tail fetish. I like them nice and small so I can fit it in my mouth. I like to think of it almost like a cock, only without the messy aftertaste."

"Well... that's a... unique way to look at it..." The bat commented, "But I will admit, it didn't feel that bad."

"Shall I... continue, Mistress?" The terracotta echidna asked.

"Mmm... Please do..." Rouge said.

Shade was more than eager to put Rouge's tail back in her mouth. The bat moaned, as her wings expanded, taking in the pleasure of this new tactic by the echidna. She couldn't help but wonder if she's ever tried this with Knuckles.

As Shade continued to take Rouge's tail in and out of her mouth, even as far wrapping her tongue around it, Rouge felt like she was about to let go all of her juices all at once. As much as she wanted this new feeling to continue, she couldn't afford to cum too soon. She wanted one more thing to do, before that could happen.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Rouge said, "Stop, just please... stop."

Shade obeyed as she removed her mouth from the bat's tail, a trail of saliva dripping from her tail.

"Ha... 'whew' Okay, Shade..." Rouge said, as she caught her breath, "How about you go... and join up with Amy and Cosmo... I'm sure Amy would enjoy that nice little fetish of yours."

"Yes, Mistress..." Shade said, as she got up and went over towards Amy and Cosmo, who were in the midst of another 69 pussy licking.

The echidna sneaked up towards Amy's backside and surprised her by wrapping her mouth around her pink tail, causing the hedgehog to shriek with pleasure. Soon, they all moved into a different position: Amy kneeling while Shade and Cosmo were lying on the floor while they worked her over; Cosmo sucking on Amy's pussy and Shade putting Amy's tail in her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it.

As Rouge looked on at the intoxicating display by her 3 mind controlled servants, she couldn't have asked for a better opportunity than this. With the device created by the two-tailed fox, she had complete control over the girlfriends of Team Sonic. And, oh what plans did she have in store for them...

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh... Well... 'ahem'**

Tail fetish...

Surprised no one else thought of that...

Then again no on thought about Sonic F'n Amy while runnin' either.

(Enter shameless plug for my first M-rated Sonic fan fic, "F_ _ _ Me Runnin' ", here...)

In any case, what's going to happen next?

Well... heh, heh...

Until next time, I'm AngelCam7 and...

Don't worry, I guarantee a happy ending with this one...

Ha, Ha, Ha! Theraputic massage...


	4. Chapter 4: Rouge Payback!

(Chapter 4: Rouge. Payback!)

As the nude busty bat relaxed on a chair while Amy, Cosmo, and Shade, under the influence of the mind controlled device created by Tails and used by Rouge, were establishing a three-way kiss, their tongues meeting each other, while they embraced themselves in a big naked group hug, Rouge decided to let her mind wander. While having the pink hedgehog, green plant girl, and terracotta echidna as their loyal pussy suckers was an enjoyable ability, it wouldn't be the only one she'd use them for...

***

(In Rouge's mind...)

Outside a highly secured museum, the bat dressed in her white gloves, white boots, and dark purple body suit looked at the building through binoculars on the rooftop. Her eyelids colored with her usual light blue eye shadow. She peered over to a room littered with diamonds and gems in display cases. Rouge would be soon joined by 3 other figures.

"All right, now, ladies..." She said, "You ready to do this..."

"Yes, Mistress..." A trio of voices said in unison.

"Good..." Rouge said.

Later, deep in a security room with camera surveillance showing most of the rooms, a familiar figure teleported in the room. It was Shade, only instead of her usual attire, she was dressed almost the same way as Rouge, only instead of the heart shaped top being pink like Rouge, hers was a violet color, and her gloves and boots were black, and her eyelids were colored with a dark purple color eye shadow.

She then approached the control panels and went ahead and deactivated the security controls for the entire museum. She then talked in a communicator hidden in her wrist.

"Security system has been disabled, Mistress." Shade said.

"Good work." Rouge said on the other end.

Rouge flew down to the front doors and opened them with ease. She then went into the room with the diamonds and gems.

"Well then, how are we going to collect all these beautiful gems?" She asked sarcastically.

"Allow me, Mistress." A familiar voice said, as plant vines began to lift up from inside the display cases and cracked the glass as the diamonds were uplifted out and brought towards another familiar figure.

It was Cosmo, dressed like Rouge as well, only her heart shaped top was green and her boots and gloves were a combination of green and white, and her eyelids were colored with a dark green color eye shadow. She had the gems dropped in a bag made out of plant vines.

"Thank you for that. Now let's see what else we can take..." Rouge said, as she began looking around the large area.

She soon came across a large room with an old school safe door blocking the entrance way. Shade soon appeared before Rouge and Cosmo via her teleportation belt.

"My apologies, Mistress." Shade said, "But this safe wasn't on the security grid."

"That's okay. That usually means there's something very valuable behind there." Rouge said, "Now it's all a matter of how we're getting in here..."

"Leave that to me, Mistress..." The third familiar voice said, as a large red and yellow Pico Pico Hammer appeared.

The third figure was Amy, who, just like the others, was dressed like Rouge. While her gloves were white, her boots and heart shaped top were a red color, and her eyelids were colored with a dark red color eye shadow.

She took her giant hammer and, with a couple of hard whacks, was able to bring down the giant steel door. Behind the steel door were piles of gold coins and bars.

"Nice one..." Rouge said, as she, Cosmo, and Shade joined up with her, "Now everybody, help yourselves to these golden treats..."

"Yes, Mistress..." They all said, as they began to pilfer the golden objects in the room; Cosmo putting them in her plant-vine made bag, and Amy and Shade putting them in burlap sacks marked with a silhouette of their heads of their respectable bags.

As the bat looked on at her loyal servants doing her dirty work, she noticed something that really caught her attention. Close by her was an emerald, completely coated with gold. She went over and picked up the golden gem getting a better look at it. Absolutely loving the way her reflection looked in the golden refractions of the gem, she opened up her top a little and placed the gem inside.

"Ooh... I'm keeping this one..." She said, as she adjusted her top back to normal.

Soon, all the gold in the room was stored in all 3 bags as the hedgehog, alien, and echidna dropped them in front of the bat.

"Mission accomplished, Mistress." They said in unison.

"Very good, ladies." Rouge said, as she looked up at the glass skylight, "Cosmo, how about you give us an elevator and take us to the penthouse?"

"Yes, Mistress..." Cosmo said, as she raised up both of her arms.

Soon a giant plant vine appeared underneath her, Rouge, Amy, and Shade, and began to rise towards the glass ceiling. Cosmo then raised her right arm higher, and soon, another few vines sprouted up from the giant one and crashed through the ceiling, giving the ladies a safe passageway as the giant vine continued to rise.

"Well done, you ladies have done a very good job." Rouge said, "When we get back to the hideout, you all deserve a very... special reward." As she said that, she looked at them with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mistress..." Amy, Cosmo, and Shade said, as they had hot, desirable looks on their faces, knowing what would be in store for them...

***

(Back to reality...)

As Rouge was finished with her daydream, she looked over to see that Amy, Cosmo, and Shade were lying on their sides, locked in a triangular pussy suck off; Amy sucking on Cosmo's pussy, Cosmo lapping on Shade's cunt, and Shade licking up Amy's vagina.

They soon all moaned and cummed in each other's mouths at the same time. As they finished up lapping up the juices out of their vaginas and their faces, Rouge was now ready with one more fun task before she would leave with her slaves and the mind controlling device.

She stood up from the chair, did a quick stretch, flapping her wings in the process, and went over towards the hypnotized group.

"Oh, Amy, Cosmo, Shade." She called out, "I want you before me, now."

The pink hedgehog, green plant girl, and terracotta echidna stood up slowly and were soon in front of the bat, standing at attention.

"Yes, my Mistress." They said together, "What is it you wish for us to do? We are at your command."

Hearing them say that together was music to Rouge's ears. "We're going to play one last game before we go. I like to call it, 'Triple Servitude'..." She said, "Here's how we'll establish it; First, Shade, I want you to get on your hands and knees and start worshiping my feet."

"As you wish, Mistress..." Shade said, as she went down on her hands and knees and began kissing the bat's feet.

"Ahh... Yes... Now, Cosmo, I want you to get on top of Shade and lick my pussy." Rouge said, towards the plant girl.

"At once, Mistress..." Cosmo said, as she sat herself on Shade's back, a little bit of her pussy juice falling on her lower back. She then leaned over and began to wrap her arms around the bat's hips and planted her lips on her vagina, immediately kissing and licking her clit.

"Oh!... Yes!... Wonderful!" Rouge moaned, as she turned her attention towards the pink hedgehog, "Okay, Amy!... I want you... to get on top of Cosmo... and massage my breasts and kiss me!"

"Yes, my Mistress. I hear and I obey..." Amy responded, as she positioned her body in a somewhat crouching position above Cosmo's back, as her own vagina juices were dripping on her back as well. She then leaned her body towards Rouge's aroused face and began kissing her lips, while she took both of her large breasts and grasped, groped, and massaged them.

Rouge moaned as this unique totem pole of sexuality continued to worship her body. Shade continued to kiss her feet and suck her toes. Cosmo darted her tongue in and out of the bat's pussy while grasping and squeezing her ass cheeks. Amy had her tongue inside Rouge's mouth, exploring the inside of her mouth, while she continued to massage her breasts.

The combination of her love slaves' show of affection was getting too much for her. She soon moaned in Amy's mouth as she released her orgasm in Cosmo's waiting mouth. The plant girl tried to keep it in, but ended up spilling some of the bat's juices on her feet. As soon, as they hit her feet, Shade immediately lapped them up off her feet, savoring the taste.

Rouge noticed that Amy was the only one not savoring her juices, so she released the kiss, which resulted in Amy trying to lean in on her face with her tongue out, took her right hand and caught some of her dripping cum, and brought them up, and let them fall on Amy's tongue. As soon as they hit her taste buds, she sighed with relief and went back to kissing her Mistress. The bat was pleasantly surprised when she tasted her own juices on the hedgehog's tongue.

After a few more seconds of this unique embrace, Rouge broke the kiss and between her and the hedgehog. "Okay, slaves... That's enough..." She said, a little out of breath.

Amy, Cosmo, and Shade soon stopped what they were doing and went back to their standing position.

"Okay, now I want you to get plenty of rest." The bat instructed, as she smiled that sneaky grin of hers, "I'll let you know when to wake up, so we can go live our new lives together..."

"Yes... my... Mis... Tress..." They all said, their eyes slowly closing, as they soon laid their bodies down, going into their slumber.

As soon as they fell asleep, Rouge couldn't help but chuckle at her accomplishment. She then made her way to pick up the mind control device on the table. She thought, with that device, she'd be the richest and most worshipped bat of all times, like Cleopatra or a female Caligula, only with out the blood shed.

However, before she could reach the table, a large gust of wind burst through the door in the stairway and a whirlwind formed in the large lab. Rouge looked around in confusion, wondering where the hell that wind was coming from. Upon closer inspection, the fast breeze was colored in a royal blue color.

Soon, she tried to make a grab at the device on the table, only to see that it disappeared among the confusion. Before she knew it, the insane wind conditions in the lab stopped. Then she looked ahead to see the blue hedgehog, tossing the device in his white gloved hand. Rouge knew she was in big time trouble...

"Surprise..." Sonic said, as he pointed the gadget towards her and pressed the red button.

"Oh... crap..." was all that Rouge said, as the white ray blast made a direct hit. Her jade eyes soon blanked out just like the 3 girls she used that same device on.

Sonic smiled as Rouge just stood there. Soon after, Tails and Knuckles ran down the stairs and met up with the fast hedgehog.

"Looks like your plan worked, Tails." Knuckles said.

"I told you, I was paying attention." Sonic said.

What exactly are they talkin' about, you ask? Well, let's just turn the clock back a little...

***

(15 minutes earlier...)

Sonic was riding on the wings of the blue plane, the Tornado while Tails was flying the controls of the plane and Knuckles was in the back seat of the plane. As soon as they were done helping make sure the citizens of Station Square were unharmed by Eggman's rampage, they decided to head back to Tails' house.

"Thanks for the back up, Tails." The blue hedgehog said.

"Anytime, Sonic. Anytime." The orange fox said.

"Hey, Tails, do you think you could drop me off back at Angel Island?" The red echidna asked.

"No prob, Knuckles." Tails said, "I just need to fix up the Tornado at my lab first. I need to get it refueled as well."

As soon as Tails' house was is sight, the orange two-tailed fox pressed some buttons on his plane. He then had a confused look on his face.

"Huh, is something wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the garage door to open, but I'm not getting a response in my lab." Tails said.

This was probably most likely due to Cosmo's vine attack towards Rouge earlier.

"That's weird..." Knuckles said, "Hey, try calling Cosmo and have her open it manually from the lab."

"Good idea." Tails said as, he pressed more buttons on the plane, this time trying to call his girlfriend, "Wha? This is unusual. She's not answering. But I could have sworn she was still upstairs before I left..."

"Do you think something might have happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Tails said, "But we have to land soon... I'm running low on fuel."

"Let's land outside the garage." Sonic suggested, "Maybe we can find out what's going on."

Tails switched the landing gears on and was able to land the plane outside his house. Team Sonic soon jumped out of the aircraft. Knuckles then noticed something amiss.

"Hey, wait a sec." He said, "Tails, did you notice that your front door was open?"

"What?!" Tails said, as he investigated the front porch, "Someone used the spare key. But, who?"

"Hey, Tails..." Sonic called out, "Never mind that, get over here. I'm hearing something weird around here."

"Weird, how, Sonic?" Tails asked, as he and Knuckles went to where he was standing.

They soon found out how weird when they met up when Sonic and heard what sounded like a trio of moans and groans.

"What the?... Where is that coming from?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know... it almost sounds like it's coming from... my lab?!" Tails said, finding the source of the sounds through the steel garage door.

"Is there a way to see what going on in there?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"There's a window not far from here that we can get a good look." The orange two-tailed fox said.

"Well, let's go!" Said the red echidna, eager to find out what was happening.

As they approached the small, ground level window, the moans became more coherent. Sonic's eyes widened when he heard one of those moans getting louder, which sounded... familiar...

"Wait a sec..." He said, "That moan... it almost sounds like... Amy!"

Tails listened closely as another of the moans increased in volume. "Huh? And that one sounded like... Cosmo?!" He said in shock.

"Are you guys sure?" Knuckles asked, "How can you be so certain about that?"

"Believe me, I recognize those moans anywhere." Sonic said.

"And I'm... pretty certain about my guess, as well..." Tails shyly said.

"Well, we don't know for certain." Knuckles said, "I mean, we can't just jump to conclusions and..."

He was interrupted by a third loud moan that was different than the other two.

"What The Hell?! Shade?!" Knuckles said in a combination of shock and anger.

At that point, they all scrambled towards the window and tried to see what the hell was going on.

"Well, what do you see?!" Knuckles asked.

"Hang on, hang on..." Sonic said as he and Tails looked all around the lab.

"Oh... my... God..." Tails said, as he saw what was going on inside.

All 3 of them were stunned to see Amy and Cosmo, naked, and plunging their faces into each other's pussies and Shade, also clothe-less, kneeling down, kissing and licking the ass of an equally nude Rouge.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Soon, Knuckles was the first one to react, or overreact.

"Wha... Wha... Wha... What The Hell Is This?!" Knuckles practically yelled.

"N-Now, Knuckles, calm down... There's gotta be some kind of explanation for what's goin' on down there." Sonic said, his voice showing signs of confusion over what he just saw.

"Like What?!" The red echidna said.

"Uh... Well... Um... I... I don't know..." The blue hedgehog said, shrugging, "But, I mean, on the bright side, at least... they're not cheatin' on us with another guy..." He gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Oh, Please!" Knuckles said, "Maybe You're Okay With Your Girlfriend Gettin' It On With Tails' Girlfriend, But Why The Hell Is My Girlfriend Cuddling My Rival's Ass?!"

As Sonic and Knuckles continued arguing, Tails still looked in the lab. Granted, he was just as shocked and confused as his friends were with this unusual display, but he wanted to know how Rouge did this. He knew Amy, Cosmo, and Shade wouldn't be capable of this on their own; it wasn't in their usual behavior.

Then his eyes caught glance of what was causing this mess; on top of the table, completely exposed, was the gadget he was working on before he got called to help his friends. He finally put the pieces together.

"Now, Look At What She's Doing With That Bat's Tail!!" Knuckles continues to yell at Sonic.

"Would you just relax already..." Sonic said, knowing it was useless. When that echidna would get riled up like this, it would take a quick fight between the two to end his temper.

"You Are No Help!" The echidna continued, now glancing at the two-tailed fox, "Tails Is Even Worse! He's Just Fixated By This!"

"Come on, now. Leave him out of this." Sonic said.

"Guys..." Tails said, neither Sonic nor Knuckles listening.

"I Don't See Why You're Not Upset Over This!" Knuckles said.

"Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails tried again, once again getting no results.

"I'm not upset... per se... I'm just a little confused, that's all... Besides, I'm not the one makin' a scene here!" Sonic said.

"A Scene, Huh?!" Knuckles said, teeth clenched, almost looking for a fight to start.

"HEY, GUYS!!!!" Tails screamed out, getting Sonic and Knuckles attention, finally, "I think I might know what's going on here!"

"You do?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Why Didn't You Say That In The First Place?!" Knuckles, still slightly irate, said.

Tails simply sighed.

"So, what ya figured out, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Just take a quick look there." Tails said, as Sonic joined him by the window.

His eyes expanded as he saw Amy, Cosmo, and Shade were beginning their 3 way.

"Now do you see that device on the table there?" Tails pointed out.

"Huh? Oh..." Sonic said, trying to keep track of where his buddy was pointing to, however, his eyes kept glancing back at the 3 way. (Seriously, though... who could blame him...)

"Do you see it?" Tails asked again.

Sonic finally got a quick glance of where Tails was pointing. As he saw the device on the table, his eyes now kept glancing back and forth at the gadget and their girlfriends' fuck fest like a damn tennis match.

"Yeah... I see it." Sonic said.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Yeah..." The hedgehog said.

"Sonic..." The fox began, until he saw where his eyes were shifting towards, "Would You Stop Looking At Our Girls Doing... ...That And Pay Attention!"

"I'm listening! That weird wand looking thing down there, right? The one with the small satellite-dish-looking thing in the front?" Sonic said, pointing to where Tails found the device.

"Okay..." Tails said, still unsure if his pal was really paying attention, "Now, what I want you to do is head down there, grab the device, point it towards Rouge and press the big red button, got it?"

Sonic didn't respond.

"Got it?!" Tails said again, a little bit irritated.

"Uh, huh..." Sonic simply said.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"I heard ya! Get down there, grab the thing, point it towards Rouge, press the red button." Sonic said.

"Are you sure..." The fox said,

"I was payin' attention, bud. Don't worry about it." The hedgehog said.

"All right." Tails said.

"Wait a sec, just what is the big deal about that thing anyway?" Knuckles said, finally calming down.

"Well, to put it simply... it's... a hypnosis inducing device." Tails answered.

"What?" The echidna asked, slightly confused, "You mean, like mind control? Don't you think that's a little far-fetched, Tails?"

"Well, it would explain this..." Sonic said, directing the echidna's attention towards Amy's, Cosmo's, and Shade's sexual embrace.

Knuckles eyes widened as he gulped when he saw that.

"Yeah, and it seems Rouge snuck in my lab and decided to test it out for me." Tails said.

"Wait, you mean, you never tested it out?" Sonic asked.

"Well... I was planning to... uh... with... Amy..." Tails said, with slight hesitation.

"What?!" The blue hedgehog asked in shock.

"But, believe me, it was not going to lead into... this..." The orange two-tailed fox said, getting a good look at the girls' ménage a trois display. He gulped a little.

"Uh... so... You remember the plan... right..." Tails said, not taking his eyes off of the action.

"Yeah... um... you... uh... want me to do that now?..." Sonic said, his eyes just as glued to this as his friend was.

"Well... uh... now, wait a second..." Knuckles said, staring at the display as well, "If Rouge does have them controlled... she could... uh... have them attack us before we could get to it..."

"Yeah... good point, Knuckles..." Sonic said, "So... maybe, we should wait... until Rouge is done with them... and has them resting or something..."

"Uh... good... good idea, Sonic..." Tails said, "We can't afford to... hurt them. Let's... uh... let's wait until she renders them... incapable of... reacting fast enough."

They continued to watch this, each trying so hard to keep their erections from showing...

Few minutes later...

"Whoa..." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles said as they finished seeing the sexual position Rouge had Amy, Cosmo, and Shade in for her "Triple Servitude".

"Uh..." Tails said, shaking his head, "Hey, Rouge just made them all fall asleep. Now, would be the best time to..." He turned to Sonic, only to find that the blue hedgehog wasn't there. "Uh... Sonic?"

"Hey, look..." Knuckles said, pointing at that sudden tornado in the lab, "That's definitely Sonic's handy work."

"Come on." Tails said, as he and Knuckles ran through the front door.

***

(Present Moment)

"She won't be makin' any more trouble with this thing again." Sonic said, as he gave the mind controlling gadget to Tails.

"Well, that's all well and good..." Knuckles said as he saw the naked bat completely immobilized, "But, what do we do about them?" He pointed towards their nude sleeping girlfriends.

"I got that covered." Tails said, as he started to press several small buttons below the red one. "Let's see... all I have to do is reverse the frequency of the hypnotic waves Rouge used in order to have them under her control. Once I've done that, it should cancel out their current status, replenishing their brain waves, thereby causing..."

"Give it to me in English, not Geek-a-neese!" Knuckles said, frustrated every time Tails goes into his science talk.

"And... yes!" Tails said, "This next blast should bring them back to normal."

"I hope this works..." Sonic said, as Tails pointed the device towards Shade.

He pressed the button, this time a light green ray was fired, and enveloped her body. The terracotta echidna began to stir. Knuckles soon ran over to her.

"Shade? Can you hear me? Are you all right?" He asked.

Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her pink pupils back to normal.

"Mmm... Knuckles?" Shade said, slightly tired as she was waking up, "What's going on?" She placed her hand on her head as she looked down. "Ah!" She said in shock, "Wha-What Happened To My Clothes?!"

Knuckles gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Okay?!" Shade said in confusion, "Knux, what the hell is going on here?!"

Tails smiled, seeing that his plan worked. He then pointed the device towards Cosmo and pressed the button. The light green ray enveloped her as well and in a few seconds, the plant girl began to wake up as well.

"Huh?... Tails?" She said as her eyes opened, her turquoise color returning in her eyes as well.

Tails quickly embraced her. "Cosmo! I'm... I'm sorry... for all of this..." He said.

"Sorry? What exactly are you apologizing..." Cosmo began until she looked down and realized her appearance, "Oh!" She said, her voice full of shock and fear as she grabbed on to Tails' tails and trying to cover herself up, "Wh-Why Am I Naked??!"

"Uh... well..." Tails began, "It's kind of complicated... Ya see..."

He was interrupted by a whistle from Sonic. Tails pointed the device at Amy.

"What's that?" The plant girl asked about the gadget in his hand.

"That's part of the complicated explanation..." The fox replied.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, Tails." Sonic said, keeping him from pressing the button, "I want to... do something first... before you press the button..."

"Huh?" Tails asked in confusion.

Sonic then picked Amy up, held her in his arms, closed his eyes, and proceeded to kiss her. Amy, in her current state, couldn't do anything to react. Sonic then opened one of his eyes, signaling Tails to go ahead.

Tails went ahead and pressed the button, firing the light green ray which enveloped the pink hedgehog, all while Sonic continued to kiss her. A few seconds later, Amy instantly recognized the kiss. She raised her arms up to hug and embrace his body. Her tongue snaked in meeting up with his. The kiss between them lasted for at least 30 seconds before they released it and opened their eyes to see their own green pupils.

"Mmm... What was that for?..." Amy asked, happy to see her hedge-hunk hero before her.

"Well, let's just say you were under a spell of sorts... and I just became your Prince Charming." Sonic said, with a sly smile on his face, causing Amy to giggle.

As soon as Sonic helped Amy back up to her feet, the next thing she noticed was Shade covering up her body with Knuckles trying to help cover her up and Cosmo almost wrapping herself in Tails' tails. Both Shade and Cosmo had embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"Hey, everyone. Cosmo? Shade? Why are you two naked?" She asked and began to laugh a little.

"Uh... Amy..." Sonic slowly whispered in her ear, "You're not wearing anything, either..."

"Huh?" She said as she started to look at her own nude body, "AHH!!!" She then tried hide behind Sonic. "But... What... Who... How?!" She tried to ask, completely embarrassed by her unknown status.

"Uh... Yeah..." Tails chimed in, "I'm afraid I'm somewhat to blame for this mess..."

"Huh?" Cosmo asked.

Both Amy and Shade had a confused look on their blushing faces.

"Uh... How about we get you girls some towels, first..." Knuckles suggested, breaking this awkward silence.

"Uh, right. I'll get them." Sonic said, as he zoomed up the stairs.

***

Few Minutes Later...

"And that's pretty much what happened..." Tails said, as he finished explaining the weird predicament their girlfriends were in moments ago.

"Yeah..." Amy said, wrapped in a blue towel, trying to recall what happened before her mind got all hazy, "Now that you mention it, I did see Rouge in the middle of your lab. I remember I was about to head upstairs and warn Cosmo, and then nothing..."

"Yes, my mind is little unsure about what happened as well..." Cosmo added, her body wrapped in a white towel, "But I do recall myself trying to get Rouge out of your lab, Tails. I may have caused your garage door opener to break in the process. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Tails said, holding her close, "Heck, I could only imagine what would have happened if the door did open."

"Yes, well, I tried to get Rouge out, but... I'm afraid that's all I remember." Cosmo said.

"My head's still trying to make sense of what just happened..." Shade said, her body wrapped in a black towel, "All I know was that I was fighting with that bat and... the rest is just a blur. My guess is that device you made was so that no one could have any memory of what occurred during the hypnosis?"

"If one were to input that in the control panel on the device, yeah." Tails answered.

"Well, that's good." Cosmo said, "I don't even want to think about what I was doing under her sick control."

"Me, too. And I wish you guys didn't tell me, either." Amy added, "I don't even want to know what parts of her I had to touch with my lips."

"You won't hear me complain..." Sonic said, which caused Amy to playfully hit him in the arm.

"Why, you..." She said.

"Kidding, kidding..." He said as they both started to laugh.

Their mock argument brought a smile on everyone's face.

"Hey, Tails..." Knuckles said, "I don't get it. Why did you make that thing in the first place, anyway?"

"Well, I was hoping to get my invention for use at therapists' offices and penitentiaries." Tails explained, "See, if they were able to see what makes troubled people tick, such as repressed memories or disturbing moments in their childhood or even a bipolar disorder, then they could probably recreate it with my device and alter it so that it never happened, which would result in them living among respectable members of society."

"And while you were making that, you didn't think... for one second... that someone would... oh, I don't know... Would Do Something Like This?!" Amy said, anger in her voice.

"Well... I... I didn't know she was there." Tails stuttered, scared that Amy would probably take her anger out on him.

"Easy, Amy. Calm down." Sonic said, calming his pink girlfriend down, "Besides, it's not Tails' fault... ... ...Okay, maybe it is his, a little."

"Hey!" The fox said, offended with what the blue hedgehog said.

"But, to be fair..." He continued, "He wasn't the one who did this to ya..."

That caused everyone to look back towards Rouge, who was still naked and still under the influence of the hypnotizing gadget, as she just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"So, what do we do with her?..." Shade asked.

"Well, we can't just let her go." Cosmo said, "Not after everything she's done to us."

"Right, but what would be a suitable punishment for her?" Amy asked. Then she felt her shoulder being tapped by Sonic.

"Hey, Amy..." He whispered, so the others couldn't hear, "I might have an idea." He then continued to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't I just give her a good punch across her face?" Knuckles asked.

"Because that's not going to solve anything." Tails answered.

"Tails is right." Shade added, "I'd like to give that bat a couple of shots myself, but it's just not the kind of justice I think would befit this situation."

"What if we made her return everything she stole?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, but what's to stop her from stealing them all over again?" Knuckles said.

"What if we had her donate all her treasures to charity?" Tails asked.

"Well, it would look bad for her G.U.N. reputation if she steals from charity..." Shade said.

"No..." Knuckles said, "I mean, those are good ideas, but nothing that just says 'You better not do this again.' Something that can really hurt her pride."

"I think he may have something there..." Cosmo said.

"Okay... but what?" Tails said, "What could we come up with that serves some well deserve payback?"

As they continue to ponder this, Sonic finished whispering in Amy's ear, resulting in her eyes widening in shock.

"...But I want to make sure it was okay with you, first." He whispered to her.

When Sonic was finished, the pink hedgehog soon had a wicked smile on her face. "It's perfect." She whispered back to him. The blue hedgehog smiled the same sly smirk his girlfriend was sporting. "Okay, get the camera. I'll let everyone know about the plan." She said.

"Hey, guys..." Amy said, catching everyone's attention, "Me and Sonic..." The blue hedgehog disappeared, then, in a quick flash, reappeared with a video camcorder. "...just came up with a plan that I think might be the perfect way to get her back..."

Soon after they headed to the other side of the lab where Rouge was still standing there with that zoned-out look on her face, leaving the others confused and wondering what the hedgehog couple had in mind.

"Okay, ready?" Amy asked, now holding the camera, ready to record.

"Yeah, just point it at me first, so I can deliver a quick message." Sonic instructed.

"Okay..." The pink hedgehog said, as she pressed the record button, "You're on."

"Hey there, Rouge." The blue hedgehog said in the camera, "You're probably wonderin' why ya woke up with no clothes and a DVD right next to you. Well, consider this as a warning... Ya see, yesterday, ya snuck in Tails' lab lookin' for some easy score or somethin' and well... we put a stop to it. Now, just in case you're lookin' for retaliation... I'd highly advised against that... Just take a good look at this..."

He then moved towards the motionless bat, Amy, with the camera, following his movements, until he and Rouge were in the shot.

"Rouge..." Sonic said towards the bat, "Can you hear me?..."

"Yes..." She responded in a monotone state.

Amy tried to keep herself from giggling as she couldn't wait for what happens next.

"Good..." Sonic said, "Listen, you are always such a take-charge kind of girl. I bet that causes you to have a lot of stress, doesn't it?"

"Yes..." Rouge replied.

"Yeah, I bet it does." He continued, "Don't you wish you could just relax... not let anything bug you... just take it easy."

"Yes..." The bat said.

"Well, consider yourself lucky..." The blue hedgehog said, "Because I'm going to help you relax."

"Help... me... relax..." Rouge repeated.

"Yeah." Sonic said, "Now, consider this, everyone gets stressed out. Heck, even me. Beatin' Eggman's butt does not get easier. So what's the one type of person who is the most relaxed, no matter what?"

Rouge just stood there, having no way of answering that.

"The answer is simple..." He continues, now with sly smirk on his face, "A slave."

"A... slave..." Rouge repeated.

"Yep. I mean, they spend all day, never thinking about anything, but serving their Masters and/or Mistresses, no matter what they make them do." Sonic explained, "They take great pleasures in serving them. You want to know how that feels, don't you, Rouge?"

"Great... pleasure... Yes..." Rouge said.

"Well, that's good. Now, where can we find someone to serve you..." Sonic playfully said, all the while, his cock extending a bit into view, as it was poking through his fur.

Knuckles and Shade looked on, holding in their laughter, finally seeing where Sonic and Amy were going with this. While Tails and Cosmo looked on with shocked expressions.

"Hmm... Well, there is the possibility of you serving me..." He continued.

"Yes... Please... Let me... serve you..." Rouge said, getting down on her knees, "Please, Sonic... Be my Master..."

Sonic smiled and looked at Amy, who was smiling as well as she was still filming every second of the bat's humiliation.

"Well... I could..." He said, "But the thing is... It's not up to me... If you want to serve me, you'll have to get approval..." He then pointed towards the camera, "...from her."

As soon as he said that, Amy placed the camera down on a nearby desk, which was the perfect height for it to still record the events as they were taking place. She then removed the towel and walked seductively towards Sonic and Rouge. Rouge, still on her knees, looked towards the pink hedgehog approaching her.

"So... what's this I'm hearing about you wanting to be Sonic's slave?" Amy playfully asked, showing off her body.

"Yeah, Rouge wants to relax, so she wants to be a slave." Sonic playfully explained, making it look good for the camera.

"Well... I don't know... I'm not real comfortable with just anyone serving you... let alone her..." She said, giving a leering gaze towards the bat.

"Now would be a real good time for ya to plead your case..." The blue hedgehog said towards Rouge.

Rouge's new programmed mind set made her so desperate to be a slave, she crawled on her knees towards the pink hedgehog.

"Please, Amy..." Rouge begged, "Let me be his slave. I want to be a slave to someone, anybody... badly... please."

Amy smiled as she saw the mouthy bat reduced to begging her like this.

"Well... I don't know..." She said, as she walked over next to Sonic, wrapping her right arm around him. Rouge's eyes eagerly followed her. "Because, as you know, we do everything together... and I do mean... everything..." As she said that, she gently brushed her left hand down the blue hedgehog's hard cock, causing Sonic to exhale sharply a little. He really enjoyed feeling her bare hand against his member like this.

Rouge just looked on with pleading eyes towards the hedgehog couple.

"However... I could have you be his slave..." Amy began, causing the bat to smile with anticipation, "But, I want you to do something first..."

"Anything... please..." Rouge breathed out.

"I want you to admit to that you're the only tramp around here." Amy said.

"Yes... I am a tramp..." Rouge said.

Amy soon had an evil looking smirk on her face. "Not good enough... I want you to say that you're a whore! A slutty one at that! Convince me on how much of a slut you are!" She said.

Sonic was a little taken back by Amy's latest attitude change. Every time they would be together for their love making, he would always see this sweet side of her. But this new side to her, an almost darker, dominatrix side, not only turned him on a little, but almost scared him as well. Like those times before they were together and she would unleash her hammer-swinging fury at him.

"Yes... I'm A Whore! A Slut! I Cannot Go For A Short Period Of Time Without Sex!" The bat practically screamed, "This Tramp Wants To Fuck! This... Slave... Needs... SEX!!!"

The pink hedgehog had a victorious smile on her face as Rouge's verbal "confession" was recorded on the camera.

"Well, since you're so honest about yourself..." Amy said, "I guess I can let you be Sonic's slave... and since you're such a slut, you get a special bonus... You get to serve me as well. Doesn't that sound wonderful; Sonic as your Master and me as your Mistress?"

"Sonic... Master... Amy... Mistress..." Rouge repeated as she stared lustfully at the hedgehogs before her, "Wonderful... Yes..."

Amy looked over at Sonic as he couldn't help but chuckle at what just happened. "Mmm... Well, then..." She said seductively, "Shall we get started?"

The blue hedgehog then walked slowly closer towards the kneeling bat until his shaft was in front of her face.

"Now then, Rouge, you know the deal about being a slave, right?" Sonic teased, "You'll have to obey every one of mine or Amy's commands, no matter what, understand?"

"Obey Master's commands... Obey Mistress' commands... No matter what." Rouge said, as each thought that was given to her was implanted in her head, "Yes, Master."

"All right, then..." He said, "We'll see about that... Now I want you to wrap your mouth around my dick! Get it all nice and wet with that tongue of yours. I wish to have it properly lubricated for what I'm going to do to you later..."

"Yes, my Master..." Rouge said, as she opened her mouth, took the blue hedgehog's cock with both hands and placed it inside her gaping orifice, commencing to wrap her tongue around it and coat it with her saliva.

Sonic groaned as her tongue met his tip and began to make its way around his hard member. His cock began to expand a little inside her mouth. Soon, it nearly poked Rouge in her uvula, which caused her to move away from it slowly.

The blue hedgehog was too distracted by Rouge's oral techniques to notice it, but Amy caught sight of it immediately. "Uh, uh, uh..." She said, "No moving back. You keep liking until you are told otherwise."

Rouge opened her mouth with Sonic's dick still lodged in there to respond to Amy. "Yeff, Miffdreff..." Her cock filled mouth made out.

"Hey!" Sonic said, finally noticing what the bat was doing, or rather, not doing, "Keep that mouth salivating and don't stop 'till I say so."

"Howwy, Mafder..." She managed to say as she closed her mouth and resumed her duties.

"Ahh..." The blue hedgehog let out as he felt the bat's tongue go back to work around his penis, "That's... oh... better..."

While Sonic was quick to forgive, Amy however was not, as she walked around the hypnotized bat. She had something in mind for the bat's small insubordination.

"Rouge, I want you on your hands and knees, now! But keep Sonic's dick in your mouth!" Amy ordered.

"Mmm, MmmMmmmm..." Her muffled speech made out as she shifted her position and was now on all fours, her mouth nearly enveloping Sonic's cock as her bottom lip was dangerously close to his balls.

As the pink hedgehog stood behind Rouge, she noticed how high up in the air her tanned ass and tail were.

"All right, Rouge, I'm going to have a little fun with your ass, now." Amy said, "Just remember, as our slave, you will only feel pleasure, no matter what we do to your body, understand?"

With her mouth still clamped on to the blue hedgehog's cock, all Rouge could do was nod her orders being carried out.

"Good..." Amy said, as she brushed her hand across her tail and her butt.

Soon, with another sinister smile on her face, she took her right hand, opened up her palm and swung it down hard on her backside, resulting in a loud smack echoing throughout the lab.

Rouge ended up moaning in Sonic's dick as she felt the sting of Amy's spank.

And it didn't end there, as the pink hedgehog continued to spank her bat slave. 'Payback's a bitch, Rouge, and so are you!' Amy thought as she continued. After the tenth spank both Rouge and Sonic were moaning.

"A-Amy!" Sonic let out, "If ya keep this up... I'm gonna end up cummin' in the back of her skull."

Amy looked down at Rouge's ass, her cheeks now reddened by her spanking technique. She was about to rejoin her blue boyfriend, only to give one more swift spank at the bat's ass for good measure.

"Okay... I'm done." Amy said, as Rouge moaned yet again.

"I'm gonna be done as well, if she keeps this up..." Sonic said to Amy, then directed his attention towards Rouge, "Rouge, Rouge! You can stop now!"

She soon stopped suckling and released her oral hold on his member, as it was practically drenched in the bat's saliva. She was about to make her way back up when Amy stopped her.

"Oh, no." She said, "You stay on your hands and knees like a good slave. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress. I will be a good slave." Rouge responded.

"Lighten up, Amy." Sonic jokingly said, as he slowly circled the bat, "I'd say she's been a really good slave, so far."

"Careful, Sonic." Amy said, with faux anger in her voice, "Don't say anything you might regret."

"You've got nothin' to worry about, Ames." The blue hedgehog said, "You know you're the only girl I truly love."

"I know, and I love to be reminded of that." She said, "But, for now... let's have some more fun with our slave..."

Knuckles and Shade couldn't believe what they were witnessing. It was as if they were part of a private audience for a live sex film. Sex films they've seen themselves to get in the mood. The only reason they weren't going at each other right now was because this was all too entertaining to see their rival get what's coming to her.

Meanwhile Cosmo stared in absolute wonder, to see Amy and Sonic just go on like this. It was almost as if they didn't noticed that just several feet from them, their friends were watching them at practically their most primal. Seeing that carefree attitude from them made Cosmo almost daring to try and get something like that going between her and Tails. However, Tails, just as compelled to watch this display as everyone else, was completely speechless. While he agreed that this is the most logical way to get retribution on the bat, he never thought his friends would go this far. He was feeling a combination of arousal and uneasiness watching this. Almost like watching a web video of a person in pain doing something stupid; it was unsettling to watch and yet one was compelled to see it.

Sonic then reached Rouge's ass and saw Amy's "handy" work.

"I like what ya did here, Amy..." He commented, "It's almost like a target range..."

"So... are you lookin' to hit a bull's eye?" Amy jokingly asked.

"More like a bat's... brown... eye." Sonic said as he slowly inched his moistened penis towards Rouge's asshole.

Soon, his dick penetrated the bat's tight butthole as it went in quite smoothly, thanks to Rouge's spit as he went in easy at first, causing her to moan softly. Suddenly, Sonic ran out of patience as he slammed his hips right into Rouge causing in cock to go deep in her real fast.

"Oh... Yes!... Master!..." Rouge practically screamed.

Sonic had a sneaky smile on his face as he continued ram rough shot on Rouge's ass, causing her wings to flap, giving him a nice breeze as he thrusted. While he was doing that, Amy positioned herself in front of the pleasure induced bat.

"You're liking this, aren't you?" She playfully asked.

"Oh... Yes... Mistress..." Rouge answered, her voice getting ragged.

"You should consider yourself very lucky." Amy said, as she crouched down, getting eye contact with their mind controlled bat slave, "Getting the honor to feel Sonic's penis inside you like this... We do this kind of stuff of all the time. You're lucky you're our slave, because you don't deserve to have him."

"Yes, I don't deserve Master..." Rouge repeated.

"That's right..." Amy continued, "If it was up to me, I'd have you avoid him for the rest of your pathetic life! But... just like Sonic... I can be forgiving, too." She then stood back up in front of her. "Especially since you're so willing to be our slave."

"Willing... to... be... slave..." Rouge droned on as her hips moved in sync with Sonic's cock.

"Now then, start worshiping my feet, but don't stop humping Sonic." Amy said.

"Yes... Mistress..." Rouge said, as she arched her back down and began to kiss and rub Amy's feet.

"Mmm... yes... keep going." Amy said, as she sighed from having her toes kissed and suckled by the bat.

Amy then looked at Sonic as he continued drilling Rouge's backside with a smirk on his face. It wasn't because he was anal fucking the bat, he was looking at the way she was worshipping his girlfriend's feet.

'Oh, you like this, Sonic?...' Amy thought, 'Well, here's something you're gonna really like...'

"Yes... good, Rouge. Now keep kissing and work your way up my legs." She said.

"Mmm... yes, my Mistress..." Rouge said, as she continued kissing and licking her way up the pink hedgehog's legs.

As soon as she was in eye level with Amy's pussy, Amy immediately gave her next order. "All right, now get that mouth workin' on my pussy, now!" She said.

"As you wish, Mistress..." Rouge said, as she planted her lips on Amy's vagina. She then raised her arms up and wrapped them around her Mistress' hips as she clutched her ass cheeks.

"Oh... my... God!" Amy moaned as the bat's tongue maneuvered itself around her pussy.

"I know... amazing, isn't it?" Sonic said, as he saw the expression on Amy's face, all while he continued to plow Rouge's asshole.

"I can... barely stand... Wow!" Amy let out as Rouge's vivacious lapping continued, "This bat... oh! ...sure can give a... ah, Ahh! ...tongue lashing!" The pink hedgehog moaned as she maintained her balance. "Oh, my... this is almost as good... maybe even better than--" She began before she was interrupted by a glare from her blue boyfriend.

"You better not go lesbo on me here." Sonic said, as he grunted, "I don't want you chasin' her after this..."

"Just... kidding..." Amy said, breathing heavily with a mischievous look on her face.

"Why... you..." The blue hedgehog said, also breathing heavily, "Get over here..." He began to lean his body towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog giggled as she leaned her body over as well. With some amount of difficulty, they were able to reach their own heads as they kissed each other over their slave.

While they kissed, Sonic gave one last thrust deep in Rouge's ass while the bat moaned and continued to dart her tongue in and out of Amy. Soon after, the hedgehog couple moaned in each other's mouth as they ended up climaxing on their bat slave. As Sonic's sperm seemed to be swallowed up by the Rouge's asshole, Rouge eagerly lapped up Amy's cum as it splashed on her face.

As soon as their orgasm ended, Sonic and Amy broke up their kiss and backed away from Rouge exhausted, as they sat on the floor, trying to catch their breaths. Meanwhile, Rouge went back on her hands and knees.

"Did you enjoy that, Mistress?" Rouge asked Amy.

"You... are... unbelievable..." Amy breathed out, as she continued to recover from the shock.

The hypnotized bat then turned around towards the blue hedgehog. "What about you, Master? Was that up to your liking?" She asked.

Sonic looked over and saw that the camera, still sitting on the desk, was able to capture every second of their sexual escapades. He smirked as he tried to get up.

"Ooh, yeah..." He replied, trying to regain his composure as well, "You... have done... good, Rouge."

"Thank you, Master." Rouge said.

"However..." He continued, "Your work... isn't done yet..."

The bat looked at him with a combination of lust and wonder at the blue hedgehog, curious to know what he had planned next.

"You see..." Sonic explained, "There are different ways a slave can be used: Making her exclusive to a Master and/or Mistress..." He then looks ahead towards his friends, "...or have her be used by more than one Masters or Mistresses."

Finishing that comment caused different reactions from his friends; Knuckles and Shade both had wicked smiles on their faces while Tails and Cosmo had stunned reactions.

"So, are you ready to serve your next Master and Mistress?" Sonic asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes, Please!" Rouge said, eager to please, no matter who it was.

Amy soon got up and turned towards the group watching on.

"So..." She whispered towards them, "Anyone up to the task?"

Tails was so stunned about what Sonic and Amy were planning, he didn't know how to react. Cosmo was planning on convincing him to come with her and do this, when Knuckles and Shade quickly got up to immediately volunteer.

"Oh... This is going to be good..." The red echidna said, his member already being hard from observing the erotic display the hedgehogs have done with the mesmerized bat.

"I'm ready when you are..." The terracotta echidna commented, as she was enjoying the bat's humiliation as much as Knuckles is.

With that, they both hurried towards the spot where Sonic, Amy, and Rouge were. While they did that, Shade threw her black towel behind her, inadvertently landing over Tails' head. He soon shook it off and could not believe what he witnessed next.

Amy soon went over back to the desk and picked up the camera, working the angle so that the echidnas were in the shot next.

"Well, then." Sonic said, "Just get up, turn around and introduce yourself to your fellow Master and Mistress..."

Soon, the bat rose to her feet and turned around, getting a good eyeful of the echidnas before her. She soon stood at attention before addressing her new Master and Mistress.

"Knuckles... Shade..." She said, instantly recognizing them, "I... I... I am Rouge the Bat and I would be honored to be your slave. Please... Master... Mistress... use me however you wish. I am at your command."

Knuckles chuckled at this as Shade had a smirk on her face. "Such manners for a slave." She said, "And so well behaved. You must really love being a slave, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress." Rouge said, now getting on her knees before them, "I love serving my Masters. I love serving my Mistresses. I enjoy being a slave."

"That's good." Knuckles said, "Because we're _really_ going to enjoy this."

He then turned around and embraced Shade as he slowly entered his penis in her pussy, causing the terracotta echidna to moan.

"All right, Rouge." The red echidna said to the kneeling bat, "I want you to circle us as we have sex while you stay on your knees and while you do that, I want you to kiss our asses and worship them as you pass them."

"Mmm... Do you understand?" Shade asked as she pressed her body closer to Knuckles.

"Yes, Master. Yes, Mistress." Rouge responded, "I hear and I obey."

With that, Knuckles and Shade began to kiss each other with passion as their tongues began mixing up in their mouths, while the red echidna began moving his hips a little, causing his member to go in and out of his terracotta girlfriend. At the same time, Rouge began crawling on her knees towards Knuckles' ass as she began to pucker her lips and plant them first on his left ass cheek, then on the right one, and while caressing them in her hands. While she was kissing them, she slipped her tongue out to lick his butt cheeks as well.

While Rouge was kissing his ass, Knuckles moaned in Shade's mouth as they continued kissing. Shade, then, began to move her hips a little as well, moving in sync with the red echidna and causing more pleasure for both of them as they continued their intercourse. Soon, Rouge was done and began crawling around towards Shade's ass. She then grasped, kissed, and licked the terracotta echidna's ass cheeks, causing her to moan in her boyfriend's mouth.

Rouge continued to circle and kiss the asses of the echidna couple as they continued to kiss and fuck each other which seemed to have lasted for another 3-4 minutes. Knuckles and Shade soon broke up their kiss while their crotches remained locked in each other. The red echidna breathed out a lustful sigh as he felt the bat's lips on his rear once again.

"Yes. Good bat." He said, "Now... ah... I want you... to tell me... that I am the true best treasure hunter... oh... and that you are nothing more... than a slutty thief."

"Mmm... Yes, Master." Rouge said, as she caressed the butt of the red echidna, "You truly are... Mmm... the best treasure hunter... and I'm just... a... ah... a... slutty thief!..."

"Oh, Rouge..." Shade called out, "I want those lips over here..." She moved her hips back and shook her ass around, getting the bat's attention before she moved her hips back in to reconnect with Knuckles' dick.

Rouge immediately obeyed as she crawled over to Shade's derriere, as she quickly cuddled and kissed the terracotta echidna's rear cheeks.

Shade sighed as the bat's lips and tongue made contact with her ass. "Oh, yeah... that's good." She said, "Now, I want you... to admit that... I'm a better fighter than you..."

"Mmm... Yes, Mistress." Rouge said, "You are more skilled... oh... You are stronger... Mmm... You are a better fighter than me... I stand no chance... against you, Mistress!..."

Shade sighed and moaned softly as Knuckles continued to pump his cock in her.

"You know..." Knuckles said to Shade, "I saw what you did with that bat and her tail..."

"Huh?!" Shade said, shocked with what he said.

"Yeah. When you had your lips on her tail like that, it looked like she was going to lose it." He explained, "How weak is she? What is up with that freaky style she made you do, anyway?"

"Freaky, huh?" Shade said, with a sneaky look on her face, "Well, you know what they say: Don't knock it unless you try it."

Knuckles had a confused look on his face.

"In fact..." Shade began, before she wrapped her arms around his body, trapping him in her grasp as she continued to hump him, "Oh, Rouge. I want you to go around and start licking Knuckles' tail."

"What?! Wh-wait a second..." Knuckles said in shock, as he tried in a futile attempt to break free.

"As you wish, my Mistress." Rouge said, as she crawled her way around towards the red echidna's ass once again.

"No, wait! Rouge! I want--" Knuckles began until he was silenced by Shade, as she went and kissed him to keep him from stopping the bat from following her orders.

Amy and Sonic snickered as they were watching what was taking place as the pink hedgehog was capturing every second of this on camera.

Knuckles' struggling soon ceased as he was too distracted from the kiss by the terracotta echidna to prepare himself for what came next. As Rouge wrapped her mouth around the echidna's red tail, Shade broke the kiss to have Knuckles yelp out in a pleasurable shock.

"Ahh!..." Knuckles let out as Rouge's mouth enveloped his tail.

Rouge continued to move her mouth in and out of his tail, almost as if she was giving him a reverse blow job, as she licked it up as well.

Shade could tell Knuckles was enjoying this as she felt his dick beginning to pulsate and throb inside her. He was so close on the verge of that bliss release, she aggravated it even more by pumping her hips against his penis.

"Oh... My... GOD!!!" Knuckles yelled, as he released his male juices inside of Shade, as they splashed in her walls and part of them ended up on his member as well.

"Ahh... Ooh... Yes... Okay, Rouge... You can stop now." Shade said, almost as out of breath as Knuckles was.

Rouge obeyed as she released the red echidna's tail, completely moist from the hypnotized bat's saliva.

"So..." Shade said to Knuckles, releasing her grip on him as she put her hands back on his sides in a loving embrace, "What do you think? Not so freaky now... is it?"

"That... was so... not fair..." Knuckles said, as he tried to regain his senses.

"It's not my fault... that you were so quick to let go like that..." She playfully argued.

"You're... one... to talk." He said, "Remember the last time... I gave you anal? At least 2-3 minutes into it, you moaned and cummed yourself into a near coma!"

"I... I have no idea... what you're talking about..." Shade said nervously.

"Really?..." Knuckles said, as he felt his stamina returning long enough to capitalize on her nervous display. He then wrapped his arms around her, trapping her the same way she did to him. "Hey, Rouge. Go on ahead and stick that tongue of yours up Shade's asshole. Go all out on her."

"Huh?! Hold on..." Shade said, trying to break free from his grasp, but with no success. 'How did he get his strength back so quickly?' She thought as she continued to struggle.

"At once, my Master." The bat responded as she crawled her way back over the ass of the terracotta echidna.

"Rouge! Listen! I... ah... Oh!..." Shade began, only to end up moaning and giggling as the red echidna began to nibble and suckle on her neck, lightly tickling it with his tongue.

Shade was so into the neck suckling by Knuckles, she couldn't protest anything towards the mind controlled bat slave as she was in position. Rouge then leaned forward and began to kiss dead center on the anal passageway of the female echidna.

Shade shrieked and moaned in lust as she felt Rouge's tongue begin to seep its way up her asshole. Knuckles then moved his hips and proceeded to sexually assault Shade's vagina. Soon, the bat's tongue was darting in and out of her ass, almost as fluidly as a penis would anally.

In less than a minute, Shade could barely take it; from the combination of the red echidna almost leaving a hickey on her neck and double penetration in both of her lower holes by him and Rouge's tongue, she let out a loud moan as she released her cum all over Knuckles thrusting cock.

"Ah!... Oh... Okay! Okay!... Truce! Truce!" Shade screamed out, causing Knuckles to release his mouth from her neck and loosen his grip on her.

"O... Okay, Rouge. She's had enough." Knuckles said, as he slowed his hips down as well.

Rouge soon stopped poking her tongue in the terracotta echidna's ass and went back to her stoic kneeling pose.

"So..." Knuckles playfully said to Shade, "Did that jog your memory?"

"You... are so... mean..." Shade replied, trying to catch her breath.

"You were... the one... who started it..." The red echidna said, trying to regain his breathing patterns as well.

"Oh... whatever..." The terracotta echidna said, as she smiled lustfully at him, "However, we did... end up making a mess of ourselves."

They backed away from each other to show the results of their fun as both of their juices were all over Knuckles' dick and crotch as well as on the fur on Shade's pussy.

"Yeah, you're right." Knuckles said, "We're gonna have to clean ourselves up fast, before this dries."

"Well, I have an idea on how we could do that..." Shade said, as she slowly turned her head towards the hypnotized bat behind her with a sly smirk on her face.

"Ooh... I love the way you think." Knuckles commented, as he was sporting a sneaky smile on his face as well.

"Oh, Rouge..." The terracotta echidna called out to the bat, "We want you over here, pronto."

"Yes, Mistress." Rouge said, as she crawled her way in front of the echidnas.

"Now, Rouge..." Knuckles said, "If you could, please help clean this stuff off of us? I think the cleanup would go well if you used your tongue..."

"Yes, Master." The bat said, "I hear and I obey."

Soon, she leaned her body forward and began to take Knuckles' cock in her mouth as she began to lick the juices off of it. She moaned as she savored the mixture of the unique tastes in her mouth. The red echidna sighed as he felt the bat move her tongue around his member.

As soon as Rouge was done cleaning his penis, she took it out of her mouth and proceeded to lick the mess off of his groin. Knuckles then took his hand and petted the back of her head, gently running it across her white furry head.

"Ooh... That's a good bat." He said, "I think you may have found your true calling..."

As soon as Knuckles' crotch was clean of the juices, he took his hand off of her head as Rouge began to crawl over to Shade and immediately locked her lips on the terracotta echidna's juice covered vagina.

Shade moaned a little as the slave bat slowly moved her tongue around her clit, making sure she got every ounce of both echidnas' love fluids in her mouth. Shade then did what Knuckles did as she began to pet and rub Rouge's head while she lapped away at her crotch.

"Mmm... Such a good slave." She said, "You have done well in serving your Master and your Mistress."

When Rouge was done cleaning the inside, she then went ahead and gently licked every inch of fur surrounding her vagina, making sure to get all the combined cum off.

Meanwhile, as Tails and Cosmo were watching the echidnas' turn with the mind controlled bat, the orange two-tailed fox still had a sense of uneasiness within him. He then turned to Cosmo to try and talk with her.

"Um, Cosmo... I'm really sorry about all of this." He said, getting her attention, "I just can't shake this feeling that this was my fault. I mean, it was because of my invention that you... and Amy... and Shade..."

"Tails, it's okay..." Cosmo said, as she held his hand, "I'll admit, this whole thing was a bit... unusual... but, right now, as I witness how Amy and Sonic interacted, and what Shade and Knuckles are doing at the moment, I think I realize what Amy was saying before."

"Huh?" Tails asked in confusion.

"You see, I may not have been able to remember what may or may not have happened under my hypnosis..." The plant girl explained, "But one thing remains true: No matter what happens, I will always love you, and nothing and no one can ever change that."

"Cosmo..." Tails said softly.

"Well, I've learned something else as well." Cosmo continued, "While my mind may be altered, my heart knows who I truly love. It's like what's happening, now. While it looks like they're having their way with Rouge, there's nothing there but spite and measures of revenge, so it means absolutely nothing. But, upon closer inspection, it has been Sonic and Amy, as well as Knuckles and Shade, that have been recognized by Rouge as Masters and Mistresses. Basically, as long as they do anything together, it will never change the fact of the love and admiration between them."

Tails smiled as he was glad to know that there was no grudge between them from these unusual conditions earlier.

"However..." She said, as she looked back ahead, "I must admit, I wouldn't mind getting some revenge of that bat myself..."

"Wait, what?" The two-tailed fox asked in shock, as a seductive, devious smile came across Cosmo's face.

"What do you say, Tails?" Cosmo asked, "I mean, you must want some measure of retribution after what she did; breaking in your lab, messing with your equipment, having her way with me..."

"Well, I..." Tails began, until he saw the towel around Cosmo begin to droop down from her shoulder a bit, revealing part of her breasts.

"Come on, Tails." The green plant girl said in a seductive tone, "I'm sure in that clever head of yours, you could come up with something fun for us to get that pesky bat back."

Between the sexual displays his friends had been doing to the mesmerized bat and the enticing way his girlfriend had been talking, Tails couldn't help himself as his erection caused his penis to poke through his furry midsection.

"Well... I do have something in mind..." He said, having a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, you can tell me while we get over there..." She said as she stood up and tossed her towel aside, showing off her naked body. She then took Tails' hand, helped him up, and dragged him towards the side of the lab where Knuckles, Shade, and Rouge were.

As soon as Rouge was done cleaning up Shade's cunt, she backed away from her and remained in her kneeling pose. Shade and Knuckles had victorious smiles on their faces, satisfied with their payback.

Amy was giggling as she caught every bit of the action with the camera. Sonic snickered as well until he looked ahead to see Cosmo and Tails heading towards the proverbial set.

"Well, it looks like there's still a couple more that wants in on the action..." Sonic whispered to Amy.

The pink hedgehog, still filming, turned her head slightly to see the alien and fox coming this way.

'Ooh, this should be interesting...' Amy thought, 'Okay, Cos. Let's see what you're capable of...'

Sonic soon walked in view of the camera, applauding as he went over to the echidnas and the hypnotized bat.

"That was some show you put on there..." He commented towards Rouge, "But I think there's one more Master and Mistress who wants in on this fun, too..."

Knuckles and Shade were confused at first until they saw Cosmo bringing Tails over behind Rouge.

"Hey, yeah... you're right, Sonic." Knuckles said to Sonic, then turned his attention to Rouge, "That's enough, Rouge. You've pleased myself and Shade enough for today."

"Yes, but your tasks are not done yet." Shade added, "Now turn around and present yourself before your next Master and Mistress."

Rouge turned around, still on her knees, and looked at Tails and Cosmo as they stopped before her. She looked up at them with a lustful gaze on her face.

"Tails... you are my Master... Cosmo... you are my Mistress..." The bat said, "I am your obedient servant. What is it that you wish for me to do?"

Cosmo felt a new found confidence within her as the domination part befell her next. "Oh, no. You've already done so much for your other Masters and Mistresses." She said, "This time, you'll just receive whatever it is we give you with the knowledge that you'll be pleasing us, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Rouge said, "Do whatever you want to me."

"That's the idea..." Tails said with a sneaky smile across his fuzzy muzzle, as he slowly approached the bat, "Now, stand up and turn around."

"Yes, Master." Rouge said, as she got up from her knees and turned her back towards the two-tailed fox.

Tails was about to go for his next move when he stopped to look over at his girlfriend, wanting to make sure that this was really okay with her. Cosmo went past the fox, kissed him on the cheek and nodded, letting him know this was okay with her. She then went ahead to observe this in front of them.

Knuckles and Shade joined Sonic and Amy behind the camera to see what Tails and Cosmo were going to do.

"What do you think those two are gonna do to her?" Knuckles asked the blue hedgehog.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Sonic said, as he was intrigued to see what would happen next.

Tails continued to insert his penis in the bat's backside, causing her to moan softly as he eased it in gently. As soon as he got his entire member inside her, Tails proceeded to move in and out of her smoothly, groaning a bit as Rouge just stood there and took it.

The fox then looked ahead towards the alien who nodded yet again, signaling him to proceed with the next part of their plan.

"Okay, Rouge..." Tails said in Rouge's ear, grunting a little, "When I say so... I want you... to start flapping your wings... as fast as you can."

"Yes... Master..." Rouge said.

As he continued the humping procedure to Rouge's ass, Tails began to slowly spin his double tails. While he was doing that, his cock began to swirl around a little in deep in her butt as well, causing the bat to moan even more.

As soon as his tails started gaining speed and spun around in a helicopter-like motion, Tails went ahead with the plan. "Okay... now!" He said.

"Yes, my Master..." Rouge said, as she began flapping her wings.

Amy was impressed as she was filming. Tails and Rouge began to fly off the ground and into the sky while he was drilling in her anus. They went up higher and higher, as the pink hedgehog fiddled with camera a little, looking for the zoom function to continue capturing this scene.

"Whoa..." Knuckles said, as he looked upwards.

"Heh, heh... way to take the 'Mile High Club' to the next level, pal." Sonic commented, as everyone continued to look up.

Soon Tails and Rouge were 20 feet away, maybe even 15 feet away, from reaching the ceiling of the lab, as he maintained flight and butt fucking the mind controlled sex slave bat.

"Hey, Cosmo!" Tails yelled out, making sure the plant girl heard him, "Is this... a good spot?!"

Cosmo had her hands out like a movie director, like she was setting up for something, as she first looked at Tails and Rouge, then down to an empty spot on the ground.

"Just a little bit to your left, Tails!" She called out to him.

"Got ya..." Tails said, as he shifted his weight a little, causing both the two-tailed fox and busty bat to move a little to the left.

"All right, perfect! Right there!" Cosmo said, making Tails stop and stay in that spot in mid air.

Amy moved the camera view down towards Cosmo, curious to know what she had in mind.

"Uh, Cosmo..." The pink hedgehog said to the alien, "What are you going to do?"

Cosmo simply turned to the camera with a sneaky smirk on her face. "You'll see..." She said in a seductive tone.

"Whoa... I've never seen this side of her, before..." Shade said to Amy, "Do you think that mind controlling device had some kind of side effects on her?"

"Nah..." Amy replied, as she shook her head, "I just think she's finally beginning to unwind."

"All right, Rouge." Tails said to the bat below him, "I want you to keep your legs spread apart and still, got it."

"Yes, Master..." Rouge said, as she gained control of her leg muscles and stopped them from swaying in the air and had them spread out as told.

Cosmo looked up at Tails and Rouge, then back down again, ready to get involved with this as well. She then raised her right arm up, which caused an adequately large vine to sprout out of the floor.

The vine continued to grow up higher as it was expanding in height towards the fox and the bat. Soon after, the plant girl made the vine stop short within inches from Rouge's pussy.

"Oh, Rouge!" Cosmo called out, gaining the mesmerized bat's attention, "I want you to treat my vine as if it was a very special dildo. One that you cherish as much as your Masters and your Mistresses."

"Special... dildo..." Rouge repeated in a zoned out fashion, "Yes, Mistress..."

Rouge then squirmed as she wanted to get down towards the vine below her.

Tails gripped onto her hips, making sure her ass stayed locked in his penis. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... easy, Rouge." He said, causing her squirming to come to a stop, "Remember, it's a special dildo. Why go to it..."

"...when it can come to you..." Cosmo finished as she raised her arm a bit higher, causing the vine to enter her vagina.

Rouge moaned with satisfaction with the combination of Cosmo's vine being thrusted in her pussy and Tails' continuous plunge of his cock in her ass. "Oh, my Master! My Mistress! Yes!" She cried out in bliss, "Please give me more! Give... Me... MORE!!!"

"Now, how can we deny such a humble request..." Tails said in her ear, as he began to pick up the pace.

Cosmo now raised up her left arm, causing a large vine-like platform to sprout underneath her and carried her up to where the two-tailed fox and bat were. As soon as the plant-form had Cosmo high enough, she let her left arm down slowly, making sure this vine didn't go away, while still moving her right hand up and down, causing the vine in Rouge pussy to move in and out. She then looked in the bat's vacant eyes.

"Especially from such a good little slave like yourself..." She said, letting out a seductive purr.

With that, Rouge began letting her hands moved towards her breasts and begin massaging them. "Yes! I'm a good slave!" She said, moaning a bit, "I'm A Good Slave!"

Cosmo backed away from the pleasure induced bat and looked up at the two-tailed fox, still bucking in mid flight. The plant girl raised her left arm again, this time causing a second vine to swing around from the plant-form above Rouge and in front of Tails.

While flicking her right hand back and forth, continuing the first plant to thrust more in the bat's cunt, she walked on the plant vine and looked down at her boyfriend.

"Looks like you're having fun..." She commented.

Tails looked up at her as she showed off her naked physique. "Yeah, but this is nothing compared to the times I've had with you." He said, "I couldn't help but notice, you're not getting any action here... I mean, yeah, your plant vine is rapin' the heck out of her, but..."

Cosmo had a seductive smile on her face. "Am I to guess you want to remedy this situation?" She playfully asked.

"Well..." Tails replied playfully, "I really want to give those lips of yours a kiss..."

Cosmo giggled as she soon sat on the swing-like vine and began to spread her legs in front of Tails' face.

"Not exactly the lips I had in mind..." Tails commented with a sly smirk on his face, "But beggars can't be choosers..." He soon leaned in and began kissing Cosmo's pussy causing her to moan.

Cosmo sighed and moaned as Tails continued to kiss and stick his tongue in her pussy. She continued to flick her right fingers up and down, causing the plant vine to rock the flying bat up and down as well.

As the double team sexual assault continued on Rouge's vagina and ass, the bat was on the verge of her orgasm. "Yes, Master! Mistress! Keep It Going! Give This Slave More Pleasure!" She practically screamed, "Yes... Yes... Yes..."

Cosmo and Tails continued, but didn't pay any attention to the hypnotized bat's pleas, while they continued their motions towards the bat, all Tails could focus on was pleasuring his alien lover by tasting her sweet juices, and all Cosmo could focus on was her two-tailed boyfriend lapping away, causing her to moan his name.

"Oh, yes, Tails..." Cosmo said, as she wrapped her legs around Tails' head, making sure he kept at it and made sure she didn't end up falling in the process, "Oh!... You're so... good!..."

Tails wanted to answer, but that would mean having to have his tongue away from his lover's vagina and her sweet juices, so instead he just moaned in her pussy as he leaned in to get more of the delectable taste in his mouth.

With Rouge getting the double penetration treatment by Tails' dick and Cosmo's vine and Tails savoring the flavor of Cosmo's vaginal nectar, it would only be a matter of time before they would climax.

The two-tailed fox's tongue was becoming too much for the plant girl to bear as she moaned out loud and released her cum inside Tails' mouth and all over his face. As he was licking the substance up, the taste of her cum was more than enough to take him over the edge. With a moan, muffled into Cosmo's pussy, Tails shot his load right in Rouge's anus. As the warm semen was traveling through her butt and the plant vine continued to probe her vagina, Rouge could no longer keep it together as she unleashed a primal scream that echoed throughout the lab that caused Sonic and the others to cover their ears and soon, the bat orgasmed and let loose her cum all over the peak of Cosmo's vine. Afterwards, she soon passed out from exhaustion as her body looked to be impaled on the vine.

As Rouge's wings and Tails' tails were slowing almost to a stop, Cosmo slowly had her hands up and brought them both down slowly causing both plant vines to slowly come down. As soon as the bat and fox were back on the floor, Tails backed away from Rouge's butt, his cock going a little limp, and tried to catch his breath. Soon after, the plant-swing was low enough to reach the ground, Cosmo jumped down to the floor and joined up with Tails as she embraced him in a hug and kissed him.

"Mmm..." The plant girl said, as she released her kiss, "Well... that was fun..."

"No... arguments here..." The two-tailed fox replied.

Sonic chuckled as he walked slowly towards the passed-out, mind controlled bat, as she was slowly got up on her hands and knees.

"Did... Master Tails... and Mistress Cosmo... enjoy themselves, Master Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, you could say that..." The blue hedgehog commented as he saw Tails and Cosmo continue to embrace each other.

Amy soon got Tails' and Cosmo's attention, motioning them to get over behind the camera with her, Knuckles and Shade. They soon joined them, glancing over at Sonic standing in front of Rouge, both of them wondering what other plans did he and Amy had in store for her.

"Well... I'd say you've had enough fun for one day." Sonic said, which caused a shocked look to appear on Rouge's face, "So, we're just gonna go and you can grab your stuff and..."

"No! Master Sonic, please!" The bat pleaded as put herself in a bowing/kneeling motion towards Sonic, "I want to continue to serve you! Please! I want to stay as your relaxed, obedient, sexual servant... Just for a little while longer... I want to satisfy my Masters! I want to please my Mistresses! Please!"

Sonic looked at Amy, still holding the camera, with a sly smirk on his face, showing he had another devious idea in mind for the mesmerized bat.

"Well... I don't know..." Sonic said, "We're all kind of worn out..."

"Are you kidding?! I could go for one more--" Knuckles said, before Shade elbowed him in the gut, shushing him and whispering to him that Sonic may have something planned to humiliate the bat even further. "Oh, Oh! Yeah... I'm a little exhausted myself..." He said, barely making any effort in lying. It was a good thing Rouge was so clueless in her brainwashed state.

"Please, my Masters, my Mistresses..." Rouge said, "I'll do anything you ask. Anything to change your minds... Anything to let you continue using me..."

"Well..." The blue hedgehog said, "I guess I could set up something special for you... If you could do something special for us..."

"Anything, Master Sonic." The bat said, raising her body up as she stayed on her knees, "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Well... all right." Sonic said, "You see that camera over there..." He pointed towards Amy who puts the camera down on the desk yet again.

"Yes... over by Mistress Amy." Rouge replied as she saw where Sonic was pointing.

"Yes. Now, if ya want this special reward, all you have to do is perform a masturbation show for us and in front of that camera. Make sure you get us all turned on with your performance. And keep fingering yourself until ya cum. Understand?" He instructed.

"Masturbation show... Yes, Master Sonic..." She said, fully understanding his instructions.

Sonic then joined up with Amy behind the camera. They ended up sitting together in a spot on the floor. Tails and Cosmo were seated several feet from the left from the hedgehogs observing this as were Knuckles and Shade on the opposite side.

As soon as everyone was seated, the hypnotized bat went ahead and began her show. First, by turning her back towards the crowd while slowly bending down, gyrating her ass and tail, as she slowly turned her head towards her Masters and Mistresses and the camera's lens.

"I want nothing more than to please my Masters and my Mistresses in every way." She said, "I hope this satisfies you..."

She then stood back up straight, turned around and began to cup her breasts and rub them gently. She soon slid her hands down her body and down her legs. As she brought them both back up her legs in a seductive manner, she planted her left hand on her ass and placed her right hand over her vagina.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?..." Rouge playfully asked in front of the camera.

'Yeah... it's whatever we want you to think...' Sonic thought to himself as Amy started to cuddle up to the blue hedgehog.

"I'm thinking on how much my body wants to be used by my Masters and my Mistresses." The bat answered as she steadily massaged her pussy walls, "It doesn't matter to me what you make me do. Kissing your feet, worshipping your asses, having my ass spanked, sucking the pussies of my Mistresses or the cocks of my Masters. I want to be fucked."

As Rouge began to pick up the pace, she moaned a little and started to kneel down, all in the viewpoint of the camera. The guys smirked at this display as their girlfriends continued to hug and embrace them while they watched on as well.

The stimulation was causing the bat's pussy to moisten. As she continued to push her fingers in and out of her, they started to make soft plopping sounds.

"Oh... Yes... Just having you watch me like this is making me even hornier... Ah!" She moans, "Oh! My pussy is getting so wet just thinking of obeying you! My body is begging to be played with like your personal toy!"

At this point, her fingers were stroking her G-spot, causing her to lie on her back as she continued to finger fuck herself, her vagina coming into full view for the crowd and the camera to see. Between the sight of the bat sexually humiliating herself and their girlfriends' constant caressing embrace, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles couldn't help but just let their erections come out.

"Ooh... It looks like someone is doing her job right..." Amy commented softly as she saw Sonic's hard-on.

"Seeing her do that is one thing, but you were the one that got this engine going..." Sonic remarked as he rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to giggle a little.

"While her physical beauty is off the charts..." Tails said to Cosmo, "You'll always be the one true gem in my eyes."

"Oh, Tails..." She said, as she kissed his cheek and ran her hand across his furry chest.

Shade however noticed that Knuckles hasn't moved his head from viewing the show the bat was putting on.

"Well..." She said, slightly irritated of his actions.

"What? It's no big. I used to be with her..." Knuckles said.

"Excuse me?!" Shade said.

"Key word: 'Used to be.' She might be good for a fling, but I would never want to let you go." Knuckles said as he turned his attention towards her and embraced her.

Shade chuckled a bit as he hugged her. "That's better..." She said.

They would have all continued from there, but their concentration was deterred by Rouge who let out another moan/scream. This caused everyone to look at Rouge once again.

"OH! My Masters! My Mistresses!" She said, her breathing patterns become irregular, "Watch Me! Watch Your Sex Slave Come! Watch Me Come As I Think About Serving You More And More! I Love Being Your Slave! I Want To Fuck! I Want To Be Fucked! I... Wish... To... OBEY!!!!"

As she said that, she moved her head back and raised up her hips. As she did that, her cum began to squirt out of her. It continued to spout of her vagina for a good minute. Some of her juices even landed on the camera lens.

Soon, her orgasm was over and the bat slave collapsed on the floor. The result of her masturbation show had her juices almost close the gap between her and the group as a large stream of cum was on the floor below her.

"Well... I say she deserves some kind of reward..." Amy commented as she eyed Sonic seductively.

"Wait... you're not saying I..." Sonic began.

"You are a hedgehog of your word, right?" She interrupted, "Besides, I'm not saying you should do this yourself..." She then gave a quick glance over at Knuckles and Shade who were listening in.

"Oh..." Shade said, understanding where Amy was going with this.

"What?" Knuckles asked, until he finally put 2 and 2 together, "Hold on! Are you suggesting..."

"Why not..." Shade said, interrupting the red echidna, "After all, you were the one who said that she's good for a fling..."

"Well, yeah... but..." Knuckles said, still uneasy about this.

"Don't worry about it." The terracotta echidna said, "This will enjoyable for me to watch..."

"Same here." The pink hedgehog added, "I wouldn't mind seeing you guys stick it to that meddling bat, literal as well as the figurative sense."

Sonic smiled as he got the gist of what she was thinking. "Well..." He said, "Okay. But I'll be thinking about you..." Amy smiled at his response.

"I'll be thinking of you, too." Knuckles said to Shade, as he agreed to go along with this as well.

"You'd better..." Shade mockingly threatened.

"Hey..." Cosmo called out, getting everyone's attention, "Don't forget, there's one more who wants in on this action as well..." She then gazed at Tails with a sneaky look on her face.

"Huh?!" Tails said in shock, surprised his girlfriend would make him volunteer for this.

"What's wrong?" The plant girl playfully asked, "Are you saying you wouldn't think about me?"

"No, it's not that..." The fox said, "Thinking about you, I have no problem with..." 'It's just certain sights I might have a problem with...' He thought to himself.

"Please..." She said, "It would be considered as the perfect backlash for what she made us do. For me..."

'Ah, jeez... I hate it when she does that...' He thought. "Okay, okay..." He said, as he took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Sonic said as he started to get up, "Now let me just get everything set up..."

The blue hedgehog, his cock still erect, first went to the camera with a paper towel and cleaned Rouge's juices off the lens, so it can keep recording. Then he went over to Rouge who was slowly catching her breath after her masturbation show. He looked over to see the camera was still recording. He had a sly smile on his face as he looked down at the hypnotized bat.

"Oh, Rouge..." He said to her, getting her attention, "You've succeeded in your task, so I feel I must keep my end of the deal and give you your special reward. Are you ready?..."

"Yes... Master... Sonic..." Rouge said, as she slowly got up on her knees.

"Good..." He said, "Now, I caught a glance of that 'Triple Servitude' you were doing with Amy, Cosmo, and Shade. I'll admit, that looked like fun, but I have something... different in mind."

As he said that, Knuckles soon walked in the camera shot and stood behind Rouge, his dick becoming hard as well.

"Now, get on all fours." Sonic said.

"Yes, Master Sonic." Rouge obeyed as she was soon on her hands and knees before Sonic with her ass and tail facing Knuckles.

"Now then, with this game, instead of 3 serving 1..." The blue hedgehog started, holding Rouge's head as he placed her gaze on his body.

"It'll be 1 serving 3..." The red echidna finished, as he gently brushed his gloved palm across the bat's backside, "Would you like that?"

"Yes! Master Sonic, Master Knuckles, Master Tails..." Rouge said as she once again became heavy in lust, "Nothing will please me more... than serving you in any way I can..."

"Well, then..." Knuckles said, as he got himself in almost perfect alignment, "Raise your ass up, so I can get started..."

"Yes, Master Knuckles. As you command..." Rouge said, as she used her leg strength to hoist her butt higher.

Once her ass was high enough, Knuckles wasted no time in driving his erect member inside her anal passageway causing the bat to moan in pleasure. Knuckles groaned a little as he continued, even though Sonic and Tails had their turns with Rouge's ass, it was still as tight for him to penetrate through her asscheeks. It wasn't as tight as the anal and vaginal walls of Shade, which made it a little bit easier for him to move with slight ease.

"Okay, Rouge..." Sonic said, as he held his penis in his right hand and put it close to Rouge's face, "Get to work on sucking this, right away."

"Oh! Yes... Master... Sonic..." Rouge said, as she opened her mouth and took the hedgehog's member orally once again.

As the bat was getting gang banged by Sonic and Knuckles, Tails was just standing there, staring with uncertainty, as Amy, Cosmo, and Shade looking on. As Sonic turned his head and saw his pal just standing there, he was confused at first, then he saw that Rouge's body was pretty close to the ground.

"Oh, Rouge..." Sonic said to her, "I want you to raise your body up a little, so that Tails can have some room to please you as well..."

Rouge moaned in Sonic's dick and nodded her head as she planted her hands on the ground and put force in her hands and knees, raising her body up off the ground a little higher while her mouth still suckled at the hedgehog's member and her ass still bucked against Knuckles' cock.

When her body got up high enough, Tails got a good look at her lewd body as he saw her pussy moistening with arousal once again. He knew that there was only one place to "do" her due to the process of elimination. The fox was still a little nervous about this, even though his hard-on was in plain sight to see.

He turned around as he was unsure on how to approach this, that is, until he looked towards the girls and saw Cosmo staring at him with a seductive smile on her face. As he gazed at her, Tails took another deep breath and exhaled. He was more than ready to go through with this.

"All right..." He said, "Here goes..."

The fox then turned back around towards his friends and their bat slave and immediately ran towards them. Soon after, he lowered his body and slid himself down, making sure his body would fit in between the gap of Rouge's body and the floor.

The slide was successful as he found himself underneath the bat, with his head in front of Rouge's breasts. He soon looked down; making sure his penis was in perfect alignment with her hovering vagina.

"All right, Rouge..." Tails said, as he shuts his eyes tight, "Now, lower your body and enjoy our... three-pronged 'attack'..."

All Rouge could do was obey that order as she lowered her body again, this time, making sure her wet cunt made contact with the fox's dick, resulting in the bat moaning in Sonic's cock even more.

Tails used a little bit of extra energy as he wrapped his arms around Rouge and humped himself upwards towards the bat's slippery pussy. Meanwhile, Knuckles continued to run rough shot as he rammed her asshole mercilessly. Rouge continued to emit muffled moans as she continued to lick and suck Sonic's penis. She even wrapped her tongue around it to more of the taste of his shaft.

As Rouge's body continued to give, as well as receive, immense pleasure to/from Team Sonic, the guys had all of their eyes closed. Not only relishing the service the mesmerized bat slave was giving, but they were imagining that it was each of their girlfriends performing each of the endeavors they were having.

In Knuckles' mind, he was visualizing that it was Shade getting the anal treatment. He remembered when he gave it to Shade the first time when their relationship was starting to take off. When she said that he was the only one who could make her feel so good whenever he plowed into her ass, that had him more than ready to continue it frontways. His penis expanded a little with the thoughts of what might, and most likely would, happen when the echidnas got back to Angel Island.

Meanwhile, Tails was thinking of Cosmo as he continued to thrust upwards. This took him back to the times they would have sex in that zero gravity chamber. Suspending themselves in mid air, not mattering who was considered top or bottom. All that mattered was the connection they shared. It also reminded him of the time they were in the X-Tornado and while Tails was testing out the flight patterns of his updated plane, the plant girl surprised him by sneaking aboard in the nude and began to sexually arouse him. Eventually, Tails set it for auto-pilot while he just laid back and went ahead with their own special "mile high club" antics. As his mind was filled with the memories of himself and Cosmo, the fox picked up the pace of his thrusts as he moved his hips up harder and faster.

Sonic, on the other hand, was imagining Amy's tongue caressing his cock. While the relationship between the two hedgehogs was filled with love and passionate respect for one another, Sonic often has some ideas of some sexual positions for them to try. Some they both go for, such as the running style, one of his favorites, 69 style, but others, he's been a little shy of asking her to try, because of the unpredictable nature of the pink hedgehog, he wasn't sure how'd she respond and react to it. The blue hedgehog didn't want to ruin the good thing they have going, so he sometimes keep those thoughts to himself. But it would be fun if Amy would agree to some of the stuff he had in mind.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting hot and aroused by the show and sexual abuse their boyfriends were giving to the bat. They could each see it in their respectable man's face that while their bodies were giving it to Rouge, all they could think about pleasing their girls. As they looked on, Amy eyes widened as an idea came to her.

"Hey girls, I've got an idea on how this fun can keep going." She whispered to Cosmo and Shade.

"Huh?" Cosmo said softly, unsure with where she was going with this.

"Ooh... This I'd like to hear..." Shade whispered, interested to know what the pink hedgehog had in mind.

"Well..." Amy said, as she continued to whisper even softer.

It had been a good 4 minutes since this unique 3-on-1 sexual attack started. Soon, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were reaching their limits as Rouge continued moving her head back and forth towards the hedgehog's dick while alternating bucking at the fox's penis and the echidna's cock.

Almost simultaneously, Team Sonic emitted sustained groans as they released their loads on the bat. Sonic having his sperm swallowed up as Rouge's cheeks began to be filled, all while the hypnotized bat savored the tangy flavor. Meanwhile, Tails' and Knuckles' semen gushed out into her vagina and ass. As soon as it was over, Tails had slipped his dick out of Rouge's pussy and rolled away several feet away, while Sonic and Knuckles slid their cocks out of her mouth and asshole, as they both laid down on the floor.

All 3 of the guys were trying to catch their breaths after the bat's "Triple Servitude" had drained them. While Rouge ended up losing her balance and ended up lying on her stomach, still zoned out from everything that's happened.

"I'm so glad... I was able... to please... my... Masters..." Rouge said, before drifting into an unconscious status.

***

Few Minutes Later...

As soon as the guys had finished tucking their exposed groins back in their fur, Tails was on his computer finishing up setting up the DVD of everything that the video camera had recorded. The CD-Drive opened up to show the finished burned DVD which the two-tailed fox put in a case as soon as he picked it up.

He then handed the DVD to Rouge, who was still naked, standing in the middle of the lab. He then grabbed the gadget that started this whole madness in the first place, pressed a few buttons, pointed the device at Rouge, and finally pressed the red button. This time, a yellow beam enveloped her. Rouge remained in her motionless state.

"All right, Rouge. Here are your final orders before you awaken from your trance." Tails said, as he place his invention down on the table, "You will take that DVD you have in your hands, you will go back to your own place, and once you are laying down on your bed, you will masturbate to the thoughts of what you've done here today until you pass out and fall asleep. The next day, you will awaken from you trance and remember nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Tails. I understand. I hear and obey." Rouge said.

"Good. Now, you may leave now." Tails said, as Cosmo opened the garage door of the lab, showing the nighttime air as the stars and the moon was shown.

"Yes. Thank you, my Masters, my Mistresses. I am a proud slave to have served you well." The bat said, as she expanded her wings and began to take flight out of the lab and into the sky.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked up at the naked bat flying away. "Ya think she'll learn her lesson about stealing from other people?" Sonic asked.

"Somehow, I doubt it..." Knuckles said, "But maybe it might teach her not to mess with us anymore. But then again, what if she tries to get back at us?"

"Not a chance..." Tails said, "Who said that Rouge was the only one who has that DVD? If she tries something against us next time, this bad boy will be uploaded on the web in no time. She'd be the most viewed slut on PornTube."

"Heh, heh, heh... Well, that's good to know." Sonic said, "Well, this has been one... unusual day, to say the least. I think this might be the time for us to get going. Right, Amy?"

Amy didn't respond.

"Yeah, I agree with Sonic." Knuckles said, "We should start heading back home. You ready, Shade?"

Shade didn't respond as well.

Team Sonic was surprised when the garage door began to close.

"Uh, Cosmo..." Tails said, slightly confused, "Why did you close the garage door?"

As soon as the hedgehog, the fox, and the echidna turned around, all of their eyes widened in shock as they saw their girlfriends still naked and looking at them with a seductive gaze on their faces.

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy said mischievously, "I don't know about you, but I still have some time for some more fun..."

"Yeah, Knuxy..." Shade said in a seductive tone, "Seeing you abuse that bat has got me all worked up..."

"Come on, Tails..." Cosmo said, her voice filled with passion, "I'm in a mood for some action myself..."

The guys were absolutely speechless. As much as they wanted to go at their girlfriends, they just didn't have the energy for it at the moment.

"Uh, Shade..." Knuckles said nervously, "This is a... nice gesture... but I really think we should head back home... You know... uh... the... the Master Emerald security system... it... it might run out of energy..."

"And besides, Cosmo..." Tails said, a little tongue tied himself, "I, uh... I need to... improve on the security system... of the lab. Can't have anyone else trying to break in here..."

"Sorry, Amy..." Sonic said, "We're all a little tuckered out from this day. But we can have some fun later. Hope you don't mind..."

The pink hedgehog smirked at the blue hedgehog's choice of phrase because what the guys didn't know was that Amy had the mind controlling device in her hands behind her back.

"On the contrary, Sonic..." She said, still with that devious smile on her face, "It's you guys who won't _mind_ what we do next..."

She then moved her hands in front of her, exposing the mind controlling gadget, quickly pressed some buttons on the device, and pointed it towards Team Sonic. Before they could react and protest, she, Cosmo, and Shade simultaneously pressed the red button. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were soon enveloped in a light blue ray blast.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... I told ya I'd make it right...**

Well... sort of...

Ya know... I was thinking about stopping here...

But after slightly making you readers uncomfortable... (Trust me, I was a little uncomfy typing this myself...) I decided to make it right...

For the next 2 chapters, get ready some good, old fashioned, SonAmy, TailsMo, and KnuxAde action...

(Slight fetish may be included)


	5. Epilogue I: Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles

(Epilogue I: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles)

Amy had a sly smile on her face as she gave Cosmo the mind controlling device after she used it on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles who just stood there staring off at their girlfriends with blank looks on their faces.

"All right, ladies..." She said to Cosmo and Shade, "It's time we had some fun with our guys..."

Shade had a sneaky smirk on her face while Cosmo had a small smile on her face as she showed some signs of uneasiness with Amy's plan.

"Don't worry about it, Cosmo." Amy said, as she saw the nervous look on the plant girl's face, "We're just gonna have some fun with them. We're not gonna make 'em do anything too crazy."

Cosmo perked up a little after being reassured of what Amy was thinking. "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt..." Cosmo said.

"Heh, heh... That's the spirit..." Amy said, as she turned away and went towards the guys, grabbed Sonic by the arm, and dragged him to a different part of the lab.

The blue hedgehog still had that stoic look on his face as he was dragged across the lab like a limp rag doll. As soon as Amy found a good spot separated from her friends, she turned towards the mesmerized hedgehog.

'Sorry, I had to do that, Sonic.' She thought, 'But, I _really_ wanted to have some more fun with this...' She then began to wrap her arms around his body.

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy said playfully, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Sonic said in a monotone state.

"You know who this is talking to you, right?" She asked.

"Yes... Amy... Rose..." He said slowly.

"Good. Now, I want you to listen very closely, Sonic." She said, "I want you to follow my instructions and obey my commands, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Follow your instructions... Obey your commands... Yes, Amy. I understand." Sonic said.

"Excellent. Now, for starters..." Amy said as was stroking her hand across the back of Sonic's head and spiked hair, "I want you to call me 'Mistress.' Got it?"

"Yes... Mistress..." Sonic said, causing a smile to form on Amy's face.

"Good boy..." She said.

***

Meanwhile, Shade went towards Knuckles and began to lead him away from Cosmo and Tails.

"Just loosen up, Cosmo." Shade called out towards her, "Just go ahead and take charge for a change. Believe me, it's fun."

As Cosmo tried to understand what Shade was telling her, the terracotta echidna brought her red boyfriend by the stairs of the lab. As she saw the zoned out look on his face, she smiled.

'Oh, this is going to be good...' Shade thought as she lightly brushed her hand across his peach muzzle.

"Knuckles..." Shade said seductively, "Knuckles, can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Knuckles said in a dull tone.

"You're aware of who I am, yes?" She asked, still in her seductive tone.

"Yes... Shade..." He said.

"That's right. Now, listen carefully..." Shade said, eagerly wanting to put him under her thrall, "You are going to follow my commands and do whatever I say unconditionally. Understand?"

"Follow your commands... Whatever you say... I understand, Shade." Knuckles said.

"And your first order..." Shade said as she began to step closer towards him, "...is to refer to me as 'Mistress.' Clear?"

"Understood... my Mistress." Knuckles said.

"Mmm... such a fast learner..." She commented.

***

As Cosmo was left alone with Tails near the garage door, she put the fox's mind controlling gadget on a desk behind her, and slowly approached him, completely confident on what she was going to do next.

She then leaned her body against his when she embraced him. With no control whatsoever, all Tails did was have his body be pressed up against the steel door.

After having her body feel the natural heat between her and the fox, Cosmo decided to take control, literally.

"Mmm... Tails..." Cosmo purred, as her face was close to his blank expression, "Can you hear me, Tails?"

"Yes..." Tails responded in a monotone.

"You recognize this voice talking to you, yes?" She said with lust filled passion in her voice.

"Yes... Cosmo..." He answered in the same tone.

"Hmm... correct." She said, "Now, listen well... No matter what it is that I tell you to do, you will obey every order I give you. Tell me what I just said if you understand."

"No matter what... every order... I will obey you, Cosmo..." Tails said.

"Mmm... Please..." Cosmo whispered as she sighed and ran her hands across his furry back, "Call me... 'Mistress'..."

"As you wish... my Mistress..." Tails said.

"Good..." Cosmo said.

***

After Amy had induced her blue boyfriend into a mind controlled sex slave state, she began kissing him while she massaged his penis with her right hand, causing it to extend gradually from his furry midsection. As she felt Sonic moan in her mouth, she slid her tongue in to get more of the kiss in. A few minutes later, she released the kiss and let go of his cock to have some more fun with her hypnotized boyfriend.

"Mmm... Oh, Sonic. I want you to answer some questions for me." Amy said, "And I want you to answer them honestly, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Sonic said.

"When you saw Rouge kissing my feet, what were you thinking?" Amy asked.

"When I saw... your feet being worshiped... I felt so aroused..." Sonic said, as his breathing slowed a bit.

"Oh-ho... Any specific reasons why?" She asked, a sly smile forming across her face.

"Your feet... are so beautiful..." He continued, "I've always envisioned myself... rubbing, kissing, and licking your feet... loving them as much as I do you..."

"Hmm... A foot fetish, huh?" Amy said, as she giggled at the irony of it, "So, why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I was... nervous..." Sonic said, "I didn't know... how you'd react to it... so I've kept it to myself..."

"Ah, still so shy... even after you've confessed your love to me after all this time..." Amy commented, as she caressed his face, "Well, you won't have to be shy around me anymore... I'll help you let all of your feelings for me come out..."

"Won't have to be shy..." Sonic said dully, "Let my feelings come out..."

The pink hedgehog soon backed away a bit from her speedy boyfriend. "Now, I want you to kneel before me." She said.

"As you wish... my Mistress..." He said. And with that, Amy has done what no enemy, not Dr. Eggman, not Shadow, not even Metal Sonic, has done: brought the blue hedgehog down to his knees.

As he knelt down before his pink girlfriend, Amy grabbed a nearby chair and sat herself down in front of Sonic.

"I'm going to let you live your fantasy..." She said, as she extended her right leg towards him, having her foot in front of his face, "Now, start worshipping my feet."

"Yes... Mistress..." Sonic said, as he took her pink foot in his hands and began rubbing it sensually, causing her to moan slightly.

With no inhibitions holding him back, Sonic went all out as he soon pressed Amy's sole against his left cheek. She sighed as she raised her other leg towards him. The hypnotized blue hedgehog immediately took her left foot in his hand and rubbed her sole on his other cheek.

After a few seconds of the foot-facial, he brought her feet together and began to kiss her soles, causing Amy to giggle upon the touch of his lips on her feet.

Sonic then went from kissing to licking the bottom of her feet, which made Amy moaned and lean back in the chair as she felt his moist tongue against her feet and its way up towards her toes.

He then put both of her big toes in his mouth and began to suckle on them. A small amount of drool drooped down from Sonic's mouth as the trail of saliva went down Amy's toes.

"Oh... yes... Sonic!" Amy said in a seductive tone, "Keep going... my love..."

Sonic then took her toes out of her mouth, which made a soft moist popping sound during the release, and stared at her with a lustful blank gaze. "Anything you say... my Mistress..." He said, and then went to his left to take Amy's 4 other small toes and gave them the same kissing and suckling treatment he gave her big toes. He then removed his mouth from her small toes on her right foot and went to do the exact same thing to her left foot.

Amy sighed and giggled softly as Sonic continued to lick at her feet, thinking about the irony of it all. After most of her early days of her fangirl-like worship of him, chasing and following every fast step he took, it ended up having him worshipping her feet.

Soon after, he stopped licking her toes and made his way towards the front of her feet. He first started with her right foot, kissing it sensually and lightly tickling it with his tongue. Few minutes afterward, Sonic went ahead and did the same thing to Amy's left foot.

At this point, the pink hedgehog was breathing heavy, completely intoxicated with the way her mesmerized boyfriend was treating her feet. She started to get warm and wet in her lower region.

"Oh... Sonic!" Amy said, "I can't take it anymore! I want you... to take me, now! Stand up and fuck me, now!"

Sonic soon took his lips off of her feet. "Yes, my Mistress... I hear..." He said, as he got back up to his feet, spread her legs apart from her seated position, and slowly inched his erect cock towards her moist pussy, "...and I obey..."

He soon thrusted his dick straight into Amy's pussy as he wrapped his arms around her body and began moving his hips back and forth in a swift motion. Amy leaned back in the chair and supported her arms on the armrests of the chair as she wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist, causing his penis to get closer to her cunt.

Amy and Sonic moaned as he continued to follow his orders and consistently drive his member in and out of his lover. The pink hedgehog continued to rock in the chair with the same gyrations as Sonic. She reveled in her plan coming to fruition. As she was on the brink of orgasm, she wondered if her friends were enjoying her plan as well...

***

Meanwhile, Shade had also succeeded in having her red echidna boyfriend a sex slave to her every whim, as Knuckles was being treated in a rough manner when the terracotta echidna was pulling on his dreadlocks with her left hand while she was kissing him and squeezing his ass hard with her right hand.

A mixture of pleasurable and pained moans came from Knuckles as Shade had him against the wall near the stairs. This is how they would always start off whenever they were ready for a steamy night together; one would always treat the other in a rough start before things went easy as they would go for intercourse.

As Shade released her kiss and grip on the hypnotized echidna, she decided to have some fun of her own, as she stared down at his ass and tail. She knew if she would ask him this at any other point in time after this, his stubbornness would never let her know his true feelings. However, in his hypnotic state, that would not be the case.

"All right, Knux." She said, "I want you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this next question, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress." Knuckles said.

"What was going through your mind when you felt your tail getting licked and sucked for the first time?" She asked, while she dragged her finger across his chest.

"It was... an indescribable amount of pleasure... coursing through my body..." He explained, "I thought I would feel... somewhat uncomfortable... with something like that... But when Rouge's lips met up with my tail... it almost felt like... I was getting another blow job... but 10 times better..."

"So... you enjoyed it?" Shade asked, still with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes..." Knuckles responded, "The only thing... I would want different from that... is that it would have been you... instead of the bat."

"Well..." The terracotta echidna said, pleased with what her boyfriend had said to her, "I can help you with that. After all, if you trust me to guard the Master Emerald with you, you should be able to trust me with anything, right?"

"Trust you... with anything..." Knuckles said slowly.

"Now then, I want you to lie down on your stomach on the stairs." Shade instructed as she backed away from the red echidna.

"As you command, my Mistress." Knuckles said, as he went over to the stairway and laid his body down across a row of stairs. His knees were placed on the bottom step while, 2 or 3 steps up, he rested his head with his arms.

Shade then went over towards Knuckles' backside and began brushing his ass with her right hand. "Now just relax..." She said, as she inched her face closer and closer towards his tail, "...and enjoy what I do to you next..."

"Yes... my... Mis... TRESS! Oh!..." The red echidna exclaimed, as his terracotta girlfriend began to take his tail in her mouth and began to suckle at it.

While she continued to mimic fellatio on his tail, Shade wrapped her arms around his midsection and gently handled his sack with her left hand and rubbed his extending shaft up and down with her right hand.

Knuckles moaned under the reverse oral techniques and genital fondling of Shade. It was clear she knew what she was doing.

"Oh! Yes! My! Mis! Tress! Keep! Going! Ah!" He yelped, completely at the mercy of his girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Shade released her grasp on his lower extremities, as well as opened her mouth, releasing her oral clamp on his tail. As she did, a trail of saliva was secreted from her mouth and dripped a little on his butt.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this..." She said, as she started to stand over him, "But, it's about time you give me some pleasure as well... Now, turn yourself around."

"At once... my... Mistress..." Knuckles said, breathing heavily, as he slowly turned himself around on the steps, now lying on his back.

Once she saw his erect cock, as it seemed to expand a little with every passing second, Shade soon moved her body over Knuckles.

"I'll start us off, but if you want..." She said as she lowered her body, having her vagina move closer to his penis, "...you can join in as well, as we reach the point of ecstasy..."

"Yes... Mis... tress..." The hypnotized echidna said.

As soon as she impaled herself on his cock, Shade slightly winced and sucked in some air through gritted teeth, as the heat emanating from Knuckles' penis gave her the combination of shock and arousal she would not expect.

With zero hesitation, the terracotta echidna began humping herself against his groin. Few minutes into it, Knuckles soon moving his own hips as they both moaned with delight. Shade was impressed; even under a hypnotic state, the red echidna was able to summon up an increase of energy and strength.

As they continued, Shade, with a lustful look on her face, trying to catch her breath, leaned in and started to kiss Knuckles. With their mouths opened, their tongues went at each other as they moaned in each other's mouths. It seemed like only a matter of time before they would each reach their limit...

***

At the exact same moment when Amy and Shade had their boyfriends under their spell, Cosmo was just as successful as they were as she slowly, but surely made her orange two-tailed fox boyfriend a hypnotized sex slave as well. She had him seated on the floor with his back against the steel door, while she slid her right hand up and down his left leg and gave him light kisses across his face.

The plant girl thought about what Amy and Shade had said about taking charge. For a while in their relationship, it was just as simple as both of them agreeing on what to do as far as their bedroom antics went. But, after what they had done involving Rouge, Cosmo felt more compelled to control more in the relationship, sort to speak, and of course, within reason.

As she stared into the helpless, zoned-out gaze on Tails' face, she smiled and decided what to do next.

"Oh, Tails..." Cosmo said, as she rested her hand on his leg, "Before we continue with this, I'd like you to answer a quick question."

"Yes, Mistress..." Tails said.

"I noticed some hesitation from you when Sonic and Knuckles were going at that bat. What was holding you back?" She asked.

"When it was just you and me... giving the sexual punishment... to Rouge... I had no problems... and when I was watching Sonic and Amy... and Knuckles and Shade... doing it to her, I was all right... but..." He said, "When I was going to do that three-way... I was nervous about... seeing some _things_ that I didn't want to see..."

"Huh?" Cosmo said, amused that part of his personality remained unaltered that he'd answer vaguely like this. Finally, she understood what made him intimidated in the first place. "Oh! You were worried about seeing their dicks, weren't you?" She whispered, "It's okay... you can tell me..."

"Ye-yes..." Tails said, "That's why... before I went through with it... I took a look at your face... and I closed my eyes... Your face... your body... was the only image in my mind... I'd do anything for you..."

"Aww... you are too sweet..." Cosmo said, "Now then, I'm going to have some fun with you. Right now, I want you to be relaxed and willing for whatever I do to you."

"Relaxed... willing... Yes, Mistress..." Tails said in a monotone state.

"Good..." Cosmo said, as she giggled a little. Then she raised her hand up causing a small thin vine to sprout next to her. After the height of the vine was about the same height as her, she brought her hand down and grasped the vine with both hands, ripping it out of the floor.

"Now, stand up." She said, as she was rolling her vine like a green rope, "I want you to put your hands behind your back."

"Your wish... is my command... my Mistress." Tails said, as he got up from his seated position and moved his forearms and his hands in between his back and his tails.

Cosmo then took the vine and tied Tails' hands together, preventing any form of movement from his wrists. She was careful with her vine-tying technique as she didn't want to hurt his wrists.

As she finished, she went back in front of the fox with that clever smile still on her face.

"Your hands are now tied, Tails..." The plant girl said, "You won't be able to get out of there if you tried. In fact... go ahead and try to get out. I wish to see you struggle to escape."

"As you wish, my Mistress." The two-tailed fox said, as he tried to separate his arms, but to no avail. The plant vine was tied well as Tails continued to struggle and squirm to break free.

Cosmo couldn't help but get a little turned on at the sight of her boyfriend's struggles as he jumped while pulling at his arms.

"All right, that's enough." She said. Tails immediately stopped his struggling. "Now, I want to see how well you can give me pleasure in your... unique predicament." She said, now extending her arms towards him, "Come now, and satisfy your Mistress..."

"Yes, my Mis..." Tails began, as he slowly walked towards Cosmo, only to have her move to the side and trip him up causing him to hit the ground. "...tress..."

"Oh... what's the matter?" The plant girl asked while she giggled a bit, "Don't you want to please me?"

The two-tailed fox, unable to get himself back up on his feet due to his inability to move his hands, moved his body around, squirming as he shifted his body in front of Cosmo and began to crawl on his stomach towards her feet.

However, before he could reach her, she jumped over his body, having her body out of reach from his wanting mouth.

"Come on, Tails." Cosmo taunted, "I know how much you want me..."

Tails frantically slid his body around, even went as far as bouncing his body, trying to get to his girlfriend. He panted as he was within kissing and licking distance of his Mistress girlfriend.

But, once again, Cosmo jumped over him. This time, she maneuvered herself and leaned her body against the steel door. As she saw Tails squirming to turn around again, she slid her body down and had herself seated on the floor with her legs spread apart.

"You're so close..." She said, "Just a little bit more..."

As Tails looked up to see Cosmo's vagina at the same level as his face, he frantically crawled on his belly like a caterpillar until his face was starting to meet up in between her spread legs.

"That's it..." The green alien said, "Come to me, Tails..."

This time, she didn't move anywhere as she felt his warm breath touching her outer walls. Then, Tails went and first kissed her pussy lips and then proceeded to lick around it and finally darted his tongue right into her cunt.

Cosmo moaned as Tails moved his body a little bit more closer, causing his face to be pressed up more against her pussy, which in turn, caused his tongue to go further in. She then moved her right hand towards his head and began to rub it and slightly push it a bit more, increasing her pleasurable moans. Her left hand soon found itself rubbing her right breast, as she felt heavenly bliss when his tongue met up with her vagina once again, in and out, back and forth, up and down.

Cosmo felt her juices were about ready to let loose on his face again. However, this time, she didn't want that.

"Okay... Okay, Tails..." She said, breathing heavily, "You can stop now... Oh!..."

The hypnotized fox obeyed as his mouth was still open, his head leaning back a bit to see the aroused look on the plant girl's face.

"Ooh...You have done really well..." Cosmo said as she tried to regain her breathing patterns, "So now, I'm going to give you your reward."

She then went over to his wrists and began to untie the plant vine off of them.

"Now then..." She said as she finished, "Lie down on your back."

"Yes, Mistress..." Tails said as he complied and first got up on his feet, then laid his back down on the ground.

With that, Cosmo then raised her hands up again, causing several plant vines to sprout up and tie themselves around Tails' wrists and ankles.

"Sorry, Tails..." She said playfully, "But I just really love to see you squirm. I want to see you try and move from there."

"Yes... my... Mis... tress..." He said as he grunted, trying to move from his forced position with no success.

As Cosmo saw his vain struggles, she looked down towards his cock, which was fully erect and moving wildly in sync with his attempts to break free.

"Tails, hold still for a bit." She said.

As the mesmerized fox obeyed, she positioned her body above his stiff dick.

"Now then..." Cosmo said, "As soon as my body makes contact with your penis, I want you to continue to move. Try to get free while at the same time, take in every ounce of pleasure that I will provide fore you. Do you understand?"

"I hear... and I obey... my Mistress..." Tails replied, almost out of breath.

Cosmo smiled as she began to slowly lower her body down. She held his shoulders down as her vagina, in a swift fashion, slipped into the extent of Tails' cock.

As soon as their bodies connected, Tails began to move wildly again, causing his member to vibrate around in Cosmo's pussy. She sighed and moaned as she moved her body up and down, causing even more pleasure to spike through their bodies. Cosmo stared down at Tails in absolute lust, surprising even herself when she continued to dominate. The two-tailed fox moaned out the word Mistress more as the plant girl was close on bringing them to their orgasmic state...

***

Soon, the entire lab echoed with the moans and groans of the hedgehogs, echidnas, and the fox and alien, as their sexual energies were about to culminate in an explosive passion.

Almost in a simultaneous effect, everyone had their climatic finishes. Sonic thrusted into Amy's seated position once more before releasing his seed inside her while she released her fluids as well, which result in an overflow and spilt a little onto the chair and floor. Meanwhile, Shade and Knuckles connected their bodies one last time before they both experienced their orgasmic bliss. As she brought her head close for a kiss, both Knuckles' semen and Shade's cum were released and connected with each other as they squirted out a little to the side and ended up in the gaps between the stairs. In that same moment, Cosmo and Tails moaned one last time before they let their cum fluids be released into one another. Cosmo released the hold on Tails' shoulders as she leaned back and enjoyed this passionate experience, as her juices were flowing down and his was shooting up inside her.

As soon as it ended, Amy pulled Sonic closer to her, as she practically wrapped her entire body around his waist in a hug. Shade still had Knuckles in a deep kiss that was released a minute and a half after they cummed. Cosmo soon leaned her body back on top of Tails as she nuzzled her face on his fuzzy chest.

Amy took a quick glance outside the window to see the darkness of the night sky. There was no telling how long their orgy with their hypnotized boyfriends lasted, but she knew it was starting to get late.

"Well... that was... something..." Amy breathed out, "But, I think it's about time we got back home."

"Agreed..." Shade said, slowly raising her body off of Knuckles and helping him off the stairs.

Amy was about to separate her body from Sonic as well, until another kinky idea came to mind.

"Cosmo. Shade." The pink hedgehog said towards them, "I'll see you later..." Then she turned her attention towards her mesmerized blue boyfriend. "Sonic, I want you to hold onto me tight and perform our favorite sex style... all the way back to my place. Oh, and could you grab my clothes while you're doing that?"

"As you wish... my Mistress..." Sonic said as he held on to Amy's waist, their groins still connecting to one another.

Almost in an instant, they disappeared and all that was seen was a blue wind tracks around the lab as Amy's clothes disappeared from the lab as well. The breeze was seen going up the stairs and out the door, all the while, the pink hedgehog's moans echoed throughout the lab and were soon fading away.

Shade chuckled as she went to her pile of clothes and sift through them until she found her teleportation belt. As soon as she put it on, she put the rest of her clothes in a nearby plastic bag.

"I guess we should be getting back to Angel Island as well." She said, "Farewell, Cosmo, and enjoy the rest of the night." She then turned her attention towards the zoned-out red echidna, "Come, Knuckles. Let's have some more fun with each other..."

"As you command, my Mistress." Knuckles said, as he stood in front of her, cock still erect.

Shade began to embrace Knuckles in another seductive hug. Soon after, she activated her belt, causing both of them to vanish in a bright light.

As Cosmo got up, finally being alone with her still hypnotized two-tailed boyfriend, she first moved her hands, releasing the plant vines from around Tails' wrists and ankles, then helped him back up to his feet.

As she looked into the blank-eyed stare on Tails' face, Cosmo decided to take Shade up on her last comment.

"All right, Tails." She said, "I'd like for us to continue our fun as well. I think we should head back to our room."

Tails was about to turn around when the plant girl had an idea.

"You know what... no." She said, causing the fox to stop in his tracks, "I don't think I can wait any longer..." She then took his body and brought it closer to her, having her vagina connect with his penis once again.

Tails was about to thrust into Cosmo when she held up a finger, causing him to stop.

"I want you to fly... to our room..." She said, "And don't stop your mid air thrusting... until I say so..."

"Anything you say... my Mistress..." Tails said, as his tails began to spin.

As soon as they were both in the air, the flying fox carried the plant girl as they began to thrust in each other. Tails then flew up the stairs to continue their sexual fun in their room.

***


	6. Epilogue II: Amy, Cosmo, & Shade

(Epilogue II: Amy, Cosmo, & Shade)

The blue hedgehog groaned as he started to stir from his slumber. As Sonic slowly woke up, he looked around to figure out his current surroundings. He was relived when he saw that he was in Amy's bedroom. He looked over to see his pink girlfriend sleeping so peacefully next to him in the bed.

He smiled, but then put his hand towards his forehead as it seemed to be throbbing. While he was glad to wake up with Amy in her room, he had no recollection on what happened last night.

He silently got himself up off the bed, careful in not disturbing Amy's slumber, and shook his head for a bit, trying to remember what had happened. What he does remember was he, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, and Shade had finished punishing and humiliating Rouge. And then...

Before his mind was able to collaborate what transpired afterwards, he heard a faint buzzing noise. He looked around and saw his cell phone on Amy's dresser which was set on vibrate. He quickly grabbed the phone and moved into the living room so he could have his conversation without disrupting the sleeping pink hedgehog.

" 'yawn' Hello..." Sonic said, still feeling a bit tired.

"Sonic, are you all right." Spoke the voice of Tails on the other line, "Where are you?"

"Uh... Tails..." He said as he was still trying to shake himself awake, "I'm over at Amy's house." As soon as he was a bit more awake, he decided to ask his pal something. "Hey Tails, do you remember... anything that happened last night?"

"That's exactly why I called." The two-tailed fox said, "I've got all the answers to what happened. Just get over to my house quickly. Knuckles will be here as well. Don't tell Amy anything, okay."

"Uh... okay..." Sonic said, slightly confused with his friend's instructions.

He hung up the phone and quietly left Amy's house. Soon after, he started to run in his usual fast speed down the street. As he did, his mind flashed of images of himself being under Amy's thrall and worshipping her feet. Sonic shook his head as he tried to make sense of what happened. He hoped Tails had some kind of explanation as he began to speed up.

***

A few minutes later, Sonic was seen zooming through the mountains of the Mystic Ruins until he came in front of Tails' house. As soon as he stopped, he turned around to see Knuckles gliding in and dropping next to him.

"Hey, Knux. So, I heard Tails called you over, too, huh?" The hedgehog said.

"Yeah." Knuckles said, "My head is still ringing a bit. I barely remember anything from last night. Although I did have one crazy dream..."

"You know, my memory is a little bit hazy on last night as well." Sonic explained, "But, I think I'm startin' to remember some things, but... I just don't know yet..."

"Hopefully Tails will know what happened..." The echidna said, as they both headed towards the front door.

Sonic rang the doorbell, causing the fox to promptly open the door.

"Ah, Sonic. Knuckles." He said, "Glad you guys could make it."

"So, uh... what's up, bro?" Sonic said, still shaking his head a little.

"Well, just come on inside and I'll tell you." Tails said.

A few minutes later as Sonic and Knuckles were sitting on the couch, Tails sat on the chair across from them.

"So, Tails..." Sonic said, "Do you know what happened last night?"

"Yeah..." Knuckles added, "All I remember was givin' that bat the punishment she deserved, and... well... it's a little bit fuzzy after that... But I did have some kind of weird dream last night..."

"Let me take a wild guess on what it is..." Tails said, "Did it have anything to do with Shade turning you into her sex slave?"

"Huh?!" Knuckles said in shock.

"Nailed it, right?" Tails asked sarcastically.

Sonic had a look of shock as well. "Uh, Tails... This morning... while I was comin' over here, I saw myself as Amy's slave as well... but I thought I was just imagin' things..." He explained.

"Well, apparently..." Tails said, "Our girlfriends used my device on us for their own personal fun. My guess is that they saw my schematics while I was burning that DVD, which would explain why we're slowly remembering what happened while under hypnosis. I mean, I don't know about you, but I didn't think what they made us do was all that bad, right?"

"Well..." The red echidna said as he thought about it for a few seconds, "I guess not... I mean, it wasn't as if Shade forced me to do things too humiliating..."

"And Amy did help me overcome my shyness..." The blue hedgehog said.

"Plus, this odd experience has boosted up Cosmo's confidence in our... personal endeavors." The orange two-tailed fox added, "However, I did not appreciate being taken by surprise like that. So... I thought I'd have a little bit of fun of my own..."

Sonic and Knuckles were confused by his comment as Tails had a sly smile on his face. He then turned his head towards the hallway between the living room and kitchen.

"Oh, Cosmo..." He called out, "You can come in now and offer some warm drinks for our friends."

As soon as he finished saying it, Sonic and Knuckles were stunned to see Cosmo walk into the room holding a tray with 3 cups of coffee. It was mostly due to the fact that the plant girl was wearing nothing but a thin, skimpy, French maid dress-like apron and had a blank look on her face.

"Yes, Master." She said in a monotone voice, "Sonic, Knuckles, would you care for some coffee?"

"Uh... thanks..." Knuckles said, as he slowly took the cup from the tray.

"Um... it's okay... I'm good..." Sonic said, slightly unsure with what was happening.

"It's okay, Cosmo. You can put the tray down and wait for me in the kitchen." Tails instructed.

"As you wish, my Master." Cosmo said, as she placed the metal tray down on the table in between them and walked back to the kitchen, giving the guys a real good look of her exposed firm ass, as it jiggled a bit with each step she took.

As the hedgehog and the echidna were left speechless after that encounter, Tails decided to explain what happened.

"I'll admit it... like you guys, I had no clue what had happened when I woke up this morning." He said, "But, when I woke up and saw my hypnotic gadget on the desk behind Cosmo, it had started to come back to me. As I said before, I didn't mind. Heck, I'd actually enjoyed it. But, catching all of us off guard was something I didn't like very much. So, as she woke up, I comforted her for a while. Letting her know that I know what happened last night and I was cool with it. Then, she didn't expect what I did next... as her current appearance demonstrates..."

Knuckles took a quick sip of the cup of coffee. "Well, that's... pretty interesting, Tails..." He said, understanding it a little.

"And this leads me to the other reason I've asked you here, today..." Tails continued, "This morning, I've created 2 copies of my prototype device... just in case you guys want to have a little playful payback on Amy and Shade..."

"If Shade thinks she's going to get one over on me, she's got another thing coming..." Knuckles said with a devious grin on his face.

"Well, Sonic. What about you?" Tails asked.

Sonic had his arms crossed the entire time, thinking about this proposition. He then simply responded with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Why not..." He said, "Sounds like fun. So, what's the plan, buddy?"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..." Tails said as he began to whisper his plan.

***

Back at Amy's house, the pink hedgehog was starting to wake up from her slumber. As soon as her eyes were open and were starting to focus, she ended up seeing the sleeping body of her blue boyfriend next to her. She sighed and smiled as she remembered the hypnotic night they shared yesterday.

A few minutes after she woke up, the phone started to ring in the living room. She slowly got up off of the bed, so as not to disturb Sonic's sleep. Still nude, she stretched her body to fully wake herself up, and grabbed her pink robe that was near the bed and put on a pair of light red fuzzy slippers. She then made her way to the living room and promptly picked up the phone.

"Good morning. Amy Rose speaking. Who's this?" She said.

"Good morning, Amy." Spoke the voice of Cosmo on the other end of the phone, her sweet tone surprisingly returning, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine..." Amy said, as she yawned, "Just... waking up now."

"Listen, do you think you could come over to the house, real quick?" The plant girl asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Well... it has something to do with what happened last night..." Cosmo answered vaguely, "Just please come over. I'll explain it to you when you get here."

"Well... okay... I'll see you soon. Bye." Amy said, as she hung up the phone.

That message had her slightly worried as she made her way back to her room and went into her closet, grabbing her wardrobe and heading into the bathroom to change.

As the door to the bathroom closed, Sonic's eye popped open as he knew Amy was getting dressed now. He slowly got up and placed a couple of pillows under the blanket on his side of the bed, figuring Amy would be too concerned with Cosmo's mysterious message to check. Soon, the blue hedgehog left her house and began to head, full speed, back to Tails' house.

***

Meanwhile, back at the fox's house, Cosmo, still dressed in her skimpy attire, hung up the phone, and turned her attention towards Tails who was standing behind her.

"Amy is on her way over, Master." She said, back in her monotone state.

"Excellent." Tails said, "Now give Shade a call and give her the same message to get her here as well. And once you finish, I want you to change back into your regular clothes. Understand?"

"At once, my Master." She said, as she began to dial the numbers on the phone once again.

***

15 minutes later, Amy, now dressed in her red headband, white gloves, gold wristbands, a pink and white shirt-like mini skirt, dark pink pants, and red sneakers, had arrived outside of Tails' house, hoping Cosmo was okay.

As soon as she was a few yards away, a bright flash emerged as Shade, now dressed in her black headband, black bracelet, black leather jacket, violet undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, appeared next to her through the use of her transportation belt.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I got a call from Cosmo saying to meet her at their house." The terracotta echidna answered.

"That's funny... I got the same call as well..." The pink hedgehog said.

"Do you think something has happened to her?" Shade asked.

"I'm not sure..." Amy said, "She did say it had something to do with last night." Then a crazy idea came to her head. "You don't think..." She said, "...that our fun last night... ended up with her getting... 'knocked up'... do you?"

Shade shook her head in shock when she heard Amy's thought. "What?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Amy! Shade!" Cosmo's voice was heard towards the back of the house.

The two saw Cosmo, dressed in her green and white pedal-like dress and green sandals, waving at them to meet her around back.

Seeing her current appearance quickly disproved Amy's crazy theory.

Amy and Shade went towards the back of the house to see the garage door opened. They soon went inside the garage, which was dimly lit, even with the morning light outside. They were barely able to see anything ahead in the large garage/basement/lab.

"Cosmo? Where are you?" Amy called out.

"I'm over here." Cosmo replied.

Her figure was hardly visible to make out in their field of vision.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Shade asked.

"Sorry, I'll turn on the light." Cosmo said.

A switch was flipped. Only instead of illumination, it caused the garage door to close behind the female hedgehog and echidna, causing the area to be covered in darkness with the only light coming from the window. This caused the two to jump back a bit in surprise.

"Whoops, sorry." Cosmo said, "My mistake. Hang on..."

Soon, another switch was flipped, now bringing light to the basement. The lab looked to have been cleaned up well. The machinery fixed after being broken by the confrontation from last night as well as new tables replacing the broken ones. Amy and Shade looked around the lab until they found Cosmo with her back towards them.

"There... that's better..." She said.

Amy had an uneasy look on her face while Shade had a confused look on hers as they both slowly approached the plant girl.

"All right, what's going on here?" The terracotta echidna asked, "Why did you call us over here, Cosmo?"

"Yeah..." The pink hedgehog added, "You said this had something to do with last night. So, what's up?"

"It's simple..." The green alien said, as she slowly began to turn around to face her friends. As she did, her eyelids were closed. Soon after, she opened them, revealing her blank-eyed stare. "Our Masters wish to have fun with us..." Cosmo said in her trancelike state.

As soon as she finished her statement, a light blue ray blast was fired from above, enveloping Shade as her pink pupils blanked out and she immediately went down on one knee. "I am Shade, of the Nocturnus tribe." She said in the same trancelike state as Cosmo, "I am now under your control. What purposes shall I fulfill for you?"

Amy looked in fear as she was too distracted with Cosmo's attitude to notice what happened until she looked over to Shade. "What the hell?!" She said in shock, as she looked around the lab, "Where did that come from?!"

The pink hedgehog looked up to see Knuckles dropping down from the ceiling of the lab, landing several feet behind Cosmo, holding the mind controlling device, only the wand-like base of it was colored red.

"Wha?! Knuckles?!" Amy said, surprised.

Soon after, Tails hovered down by his helicopter-like twin tails right next to his hypnotized girlfriend, holding the original hypnotic gadget, the wand-like base being a yellow color.

"Tails?!" Amy said, fear and frustration mixing in her voice, "All right, just what in the hell is going on--"

Before she had a chance to finish, a blue tornado breezed through the lab, causing Amy to be taken back a bit. As soon as she opened her eyes to get a good look, the tornado stopped, revealing Sonic in front of her and planting a good kiss on her lips. He soon released the kiss to see the stunned look on her face.

"...here?..." Amy said softly as she stared at her boyfriend who just smiled.

Sonic then jumped back a bit to show he had a mind control device as well, the wand-like base sporting a blue color. He then pressed the red button, causing the light blue ray to envelop Amy. However, a split second before the ray hit her, she ended up having a smile on her face. Her green eyes were glazed over in an instant as the hypnotic effect befell her once again.

Sonic had gotten closer to his now mesmerized girlfriend while Knuckles went next to his entranced kneeling girlfriend.

"So... What should we do with them, first?" Knuckles asked mischievously.

"Well..." Sonic said, cleverly smiling, "After seeing what you had Cosmo wear, Tails... I've just come up with a great idea..."

***

A few minutes later, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were seated in chairs that were arranged in triangular way with Knuckles looking towards the wall, Tails looking at the steel garage door, and Sonic having his viewing direction towards the stairs.

Soon, the door from upstairs opened and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. At the same time, the garage door opened. As the door was sliding open, a bright flash appeared in the empty space Knuckles was staring at.

Shade appeared before Knuckles, while Cosmo stood by the entrance way of the garage/basement as the door opened all the way revealing herself in front of Tails, and Amy made her way down the stairs in Sonic's field of vision.

The guys were pleased with the way their girlfriends were dressed. Instead of their usual attires, each of them was wearing sexy harem belly-dancing outfits. With gold bracelets on their wrists and ankles, and silky see-through fabric which was connected from the rings to a special two-piece bikini which showed off their bodies quite nicely and a silver belt, with the exception of Shade, who was still wearing her transportation belt. Each of their outfits were a different color; Amy wearing hot pink, Cosmo in dark green, and Shade in black.

Each female performed a sexy pose in front of their respective boyfriends; Amy swinging her right leg around the last step banister while gripping the top, Cosmo turning her body around and placing her hands behind her head as she slowly started to gyrate her ass around, and Shade slowly bending over while sliding her fingers down her legs and then back up again as her hands traveled up her waist and caressed her breasts through her bikini top. As they did their pose, they slowly looked up, or in Cosmo's case, turned her head around, giving off a seductive look.

"Does this please you, my Master?" They asked simultaneously.

The guys nodded at the same time, then made a beckoning motion with their hands to have their entranced girlfriends come closer towards them.

As per their earlier instructions, the girls started to move, seductively slowly, towards their respective Masters. As soon as they were close enough, they started to perform a sexy, scintillating lap dance for their seated smiling lovers.

A few seconds later, their actions escalated from a mental stimulation to physical connection. Amy was the first one to execute this as she sat herself down on Sonic's legs and brushed her bare hands across his chest which caused him to sigh with pleasure. Then she lightly stroked her right hand across his smiling muzzle while caressing his spiky hair with her left hand. Soon after, she lightly gave him quick kisses across his face.

Cosmo quickly followed as she turned around; having her back turned to Tails again, and slowly leaned herself down across his body as the back of her head was nuzzled up against his furry chest. She then lowered her hands until they were right by each of his tails on both sides, as he had them parted as he was seated on the chair. The plant girl took a hold of both of his tails and slowly, without hurting the fox, brought them up and began to rub each of his fuzzy tail against her body, almost wrapping herself within his tails. She soon released his tails and turned herself around to meet up with his aroused face. Cosmo then went and kissed Tails deep as both of their tongues met up inside their mouths.

At the same time, Shade first went down to knees and slowly climbed up Knuckles' body until she met up with him, face to face. As her body was seated with her legs spread on top of the red echidna's waist, the terracotta echidna first caressed his head by lightly running her right hand and fingers through his dreadlocks. Then she suddenly began to pull on them a little, causing Knuckles to groan in pain and pleasure. Shade then began to move head towards his left earlobe and started to take it in her mouth and lightly suckle at the top of it. A few seconds later though, she took it rough again as she bit on it, causing him to suck in the air through his teeth and breath out heavily in lust. Afterwards, the terracotta echidna released his ear and made her way to the red echidna's neck where she immediately began to put her lips over a spot and suckle at it.

A few minutes after Team Sonic was being pleased by their girlfriends, Tails had Cosmo release her kiss.

"How about... we continue this... back in our room?" Tails whispered softly towards her.

"Whatever you wish... my Master..." Cosmo said, heavy in lust.

The two-tailed fox saw their friends being distracted by their girls' actions, they never even noticed him as he picked her up, still with his mind controlling device in hand, and began to fly up the stairs, out of the basement, continuing to fly up another flight of stairs and up to their bedroom.

As Knuckles had Shade slowly released her hold on his neck, he quickly glanced over to his right and noticed the empty chair next to him, realizing what Tails and Cosmo were about to do.

"Mmm... you know, Shade..." He whispered, as he grabbed a hold of his mind control gadget and as Shade was still seated on his lap, "I think Tails has the right idea... How about you take us to a... different location of the house? I'd like for us to continue in a more... private setting."

"As you command, my Master..." Shade said, seductively.

In an instant, both the red and terracotta echidnas disappeared through the use of her transportation belt. They soon reappeared on the couch in the living room, still embracing each other.

That just left Sonic and Amy, completely unaware that they were the only ones left in the lab. That is, until Amy leaned her body more against Sonic's, causing his to lean back in his chair. Although, he leaned into it so much, they both ended up falling over their chair, landing on the floor, almost causing the other two empty chairs to fall on them in the process.

The blue hedgehog quickly looked around to see that his friends had gone and left with their girlfriends to the different areas of the house. He smiled as he saw this as a chance for him and his pink lover to have some private fun of their own.

He looked down towards Amy to see if she was all right from their bumpy fall.

"Amy, you're not hurt, are ya?" He asked.

"I am fine, my Master." She responded.

"Mmm... good." He said, "Ya know... it looks like we've got the basement all to ourselves. How about we just take advantage and enjoy ourselves more?"

"I am at your command, Master..." Amy replied, "I shall fulfill whatever it is you wish for me to do..."

With that, Amy began to embrace Sonic once again as they laid on the floor. As they connected their lips in a kiss, having their tongues intertwine with one another again, Sonic wrapped his arms around his hypnotized girlfriend, as he slid his hands across her furry pink back.

After a few minutes of their loving embrace, the blue hedgehog had Amy break the kiss as he regained his breathing patterns.

"I think we'll be comfortable if we moved out of the way of these chairs..." He said, "However, I'm sure you'll be _more_ comfortable if you took your outfit off..."

"Yes, Master..." The pink hedgehog said as she first got up off of Sonic and began to move away from the chairs back towards the stairway. Then, as Sonic began to get up on his feet, she started to remove her silver belt. Next, she unclipped the gold rings off of her wrists and her ankles. Then, she unsnapped the bikini top and flung it off to the side, revealing her breasts and her erect nipples. Finally, she turned around, with her back facing Sonic, and began to lower her bikini bottoms as she seductively shook her ass and tail in the process.

As soon as the last fabric reached her bare feet, she kicked it off, having it join her top on the floor. She then slowly turned around as she showed her naked body to her controller; her vagina getting wet as she was eager to sexually please her Master.

As Sonic approached his nude lover, his erection was quickly showing through his midsection. As he cradled her cheek in his hand, so completely turned on by her blank expressionless stare, he smiled as the images of what Amy had done when she put him under her hypnotic control played over inside his head. Soon, his smile turned into a sneaky grin. He remembered that Amy would be okay with anything they do now. As long as they were together, he had nothing to be worried or shy about.

"Amy, I want to try something different." He said, "Answer me honestly; would you be offended if I'd suggest something... slightly unusual?"

"No, my Master." Amy answered immediately, "I was serious when I made my statement last night." Sonic was pleasantly surprised when part of her memories remained unaltered in her hypnotic state. "As long as we are together, that is all that matters to me." She continued.

The blue hedgehog mentally sighed with relief as he heard this. This made him more than ready with what he had in mind.

"All right. Now, I want you to lie down on the floor and raise your pretty feet up for me." He instructed.

"Yes, my Master." Amy said, as she complied with her Master's command. She laid down on the floor as she looked up at Sonic. She then raised her legs stiffly and left her feet up in the air. Sonic chuckled as it seemed those workouts Amy would do on a regular basis would be used for this moment.

Sonic then bent down and gently kissed her soles and licked both of her feet. Afterwards, he stood back up straight and carefully positioned his stiff penis near her feet.

"Now then Amy..." He said, "I want you... to stroke my dick... with your feet."

"As you wish, Master." Amy said as she began to follow her orders. The pink hedgehog rotated her legs around so that the soles of her feet were able to get in between his cock. She then began to gently brush her pink feet across his member, causing the blue hedgehog to moan as he leaned against the rail of the stairway to keep his balance.

A few minutes after she was petting his penis with her feet, she then lowered them and wiggled her toes on top of it. Sonic shuddered in pleasure as she continued to drum her toes on his rigid cock, while both of her big toes were gently rubbing up at the tip.

"Oh, God! Yes, Amy!" He practically screamed, "That's good... just wait for a... wait a minute." He was almost out of breath from his girlfriend's handy -- or rather -- foot work. "Let me ask you... Are you familiar... with what a footjob is?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." Amy responded, "Full sexual stimulation on a penis with the use of the feet."

"Precisely..." He said, now wrapping his arms around the railing, as he prepared for what was coming up next, "Now then, I want you to go all out and give me one of those."

"I hear and I obey, my Master..." She said, as she brought her feet back up and clamped them down, trapping his penis in between her soles.

Soon after, Amy began to move her feet back and forth, causing them to stimulate his cock as Sonic moaned and groaned in indescribable, unimaginable pleasure. As she continued, he instinctively moved his hips, causing more pleasure to surge through his body. This continued for a few more minutes as his grunting noises echoed throughout the lab.

"Oh! Yes! Amy!" The blue hedgehog moaned as he was close on reaching his orgasmic peak, "Keep! Going! Faster!"

"At once, my Master..." The pink hedgehog said, as the movement of her feet increased.

As her feet continued to slide across his dick, with her heels dangerously close to connecting with his testicles every time she slid them back, Sonic could no longer hold back, as he threw his head back and moaned Amy's name one last time before his sperm began to shoot out; landing first on Amy's stomach, chest and breasts, then gave out a couple of final squirts landing across her face and muzzle. As his orgasm soon stopped, a few traces of his juices were lingering on the soles of her feet.

Amy stopped moving her feet and brought them back down as Sonic began to recover from her performance. She then started to lick around her face, lapping up as much of his semen as she could.

As soon as he regained his senses, he looked down at his girlfriend with a love-drunk smile across his face. He then grabbed a paper towel roll on top of a nearby desk and began to gently clean his juices off of her body. He was about to go for her feet until another fun thought crossed his mind.

"Okay, Amy..." Sonic said, "Now I want you to take your feet and start licking my juices off of them."

"Yes, Master." Amy said, as she began to sit up on the floor.

With very little difficulty, she took her left leg and brought her foot up to her face and immediately began licking the fluids off of it. Sonic was extremely aroused at this display.

'I guess that yoga workout has been useful for her as well...' He thought, 'Who knew exercise could be used like this...'

As soon as she was done, Amy then did the exact same thing to her right foot, as she lapped up every inch, getting his juices off of her foot.

"Ya know..." The blue hedgehog said as she finished, "If you still want more... you could use that mouth of yours to clean my cock."

The pink hedgehog gave no response as she immediately got to her knees and wrapped her lips around his penis and proceeded to suck, lick, and swallow every juice that remained on his member.

Sonic moaned again as he almost felt himself letting loose again as Amy was sucking at his dick like a straw. "Okay, okay! That's enough! Please, Stop!" Sonic cried out after a few more seconds.

His member was throbbing like crazy, but as he looked down at Amy; still kneeling with her mouth opened, panting with lust, he wanted more and he knew, somewhere deep inside her, so did she.

"Amy..." Sonic said, "I want you to lie back down on the ground. It's your turn, now. I want you to feel the same amount of pleasure I'm feelin' right now."

"As you wish... my Master..." Amy said, as she soon laid her body back down on the floor.

Sonic soon laid his body down on top of Amy's, his erect member just inches away from her cunt, while he placed his hand in the back of her head and ran it across her hair, as he looked at the entranced, aroused look on her face.

"I want you to know this, Amy." He said, "Throughout the time I've placed you under hypnosis, I don't see you as my slave. I see you as the same girl I fell in love with. I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too, Master." She responded.

With that he leaned his face in to kiss her while inserting his penis into her vagina, both of them moaning in each other's mouths in the process. As he continued to thrust into his hypnotized lover, Sonic felt great pleasures through him. Not just because he was with his girlfriend, nor the fact that she was completely susceptible in her hypnotic state. It was because, no matter what happened after this endeavor, their love for each other would remain. Hell, it might even be stronger than ever. As their physical connection continued, Sonic figured Tails and Knuckles were thinking the same thing about Cosmo and Shade.

***

How right the blue hedgehog was, as a few minutes earlier, immediately as they went into his room, Tails and Cosmo continued their passionate encirclement with each other. As Cosmo, completely naked when Tails removed her harem costume, nuzzled up against his chest, another sneaky idea came across the two-tailed fox's mind.

"Oh, Cosmo... I'd like you to something for me." He said.

"What is your wish, Master?" The hypnotized plant girl asked, as she gazed lustfully at his face.

"I want you to stand by the window and have some of your plant vines come in through the window." The orange fox instructed as he released the embrace between them.

"At once, my Master." She said, as she approached the opened window in their room and began to raise her hands up.

Outside, 4 vines began to sprout up from the ground and, as soon as they were high enough, made their way through the open window.

"Is this good, Master?" She asked, as she had them lying on the windowsill.

"Yes. Now, I want you to have those vines tie your arms and your legs in a standing spread pose, facing me." Tails said.

"As you wish, Master." Cosmo said, as she turned towards her boyfriend.

The green alien first stood with her arms and legs extended and spread out, then began moving her fingers, which caused the plant vines to move around and tie themselves around her wrists and ankles. The plant vines soon stiffened as they kept her in place.

"Perfect." Tails said, "Now, forget that you have control over those vines and try and get yourself free."

"Yes, Master." She said, as she futilely struggled to move her body to get herself free from her own vines, moving her hips in the process and causing her breasts to bounce as well.

Her continued struggles got the fox aroused as he began to approach his mesmerized girlfriend with his stiff dick sticking out of his furry midsection.

With a sly grin on his face, Tails slowly leaned his head towards her breasts and lightly flicked his tongue on the tip of her left erect nipple for a few seconds. Cosmo continued to squirm as she tried so desperately to bring herself closer to him.

The two-tailed fox backed away a bit to see flustered lust on her face as the plant girl moaned and writhed her body around, wanting to feel more of his touch.

However, he continued to tease the hypnotized alien as he went closer to her and administered the same tongue tickling technique to her right nipple.

Cosmo was panting frantically as her moaning increased, almost as a form of begging for her lover to continue further with his advancements.

Once again, after a few seconds, Tails stepped back from her as she tried to regain her breath. Once she did, all she could do was stare at the fox in an aroused state wanting more of his touch.

"Oh... Master... Please!..." She said, "Do not... tease me like this!... I need to feel your touch more! Please, Bring Me To My Orgasmic State, Master!"

All Tails did was stand there with a sneaky smile on his face. He soon leaned closer towards Cosmo once more, bringing his face closer to hers, staring straight at her entranced, blissful expression on her face.

"Why?" Tails whispered, his hot breath gently meeting up with her lips, "Just tell me... one good reason... why I should continue."

When that question was asked, a flurry of responses was going through her head. How this felt so good to her. How she wanted so much to reach that exotic grandeur of bliss to course through her every being. But as she looked back in his eyes, even under her hypnotic lustful condition, her answer, her true reason, was uttered immediately.

"Because... Master..." She slowly responded, "I... love you..."

Tails hummed happily as he leaned his head in and kissed Cosmo on her lips, sticking his tongue in instantly as he entwined it with her tongue, all while they both moaned in each other's mouths.

Soon after, he broke up the kiss and ran his right hand across her flat stomach. "Good answer..." He said softly, "Now for your prize..."

He then slid his hand even lower to palm her lower waist and gently stroked her vagina with his index and middle fingers, causing his girlfriend to moan as the speed of his fingers increased.

The two-tailed fox continued for minutes as he leaned in closer towards Cosmo and gave brief kisses on her cheek and used his left hand to slowly caress her back.

"Yes, Master! Yes! Make Me Cum, Master! Oh!" The hypnotized plant girl moaned as she squirmed some more, "Ah! Master! I! Love! YOU!!!"

With that, as well as one sustained moan, Cosmo soon erupted in an incredibly explosive orgasm as her juices were soon released, splashing on his gloved fingers and dripping down on the carpeted floor. Tails made a mental note to clean the carpet later on in the day.

"Oh..." Cosmo sighed as she looked back up at Tails face, "Thank... you... Master..."

The fox brought his right hand back up and swiftly licked the cum juices off his fingers, completely transfixed on the smell and taste of his girlfriend's orgasm.

"Mmm..." He said as he finished cleaning his hand and looked back at the alien, "It's not over yet. You are now free to release yourself from those vines of yours."

"Yes... Master..." She said as she tried to catch her breath. She soon moved her fingers a bit to release the loops that were constricting her arms and legs and the plant vines return beneath the ground outside. As soon as she was freed from her own vines, Cosmo slowly began to collapse, only to have Tails catch her.

"Do not worry, my love." He said as she looked back up at his face again, "I will always be here for you. Always here to keep you in safe loving arms." He soon picked her up and brought her closer in a loving hug. "Mine..." He finished as he kissed her once more.

"Ahh..." Cosmo sighed as the kiss was released, "I know... Master... I am so lucky... to be with you..."

Tails smiled, knowing this hypnotic hold did not alter her memories of him. "I feel the same way, Cosmo." He said, "Now, allow me the chance..." He soon guided her to their large bed and had her lay down on it. "...to express my love further." Before long, he joined her as he climbed on the bed and placed his body on top of her.

"I am ready, Master..." She said as she began to wrap her arms around the fox's body.

Tails gave no response as he leaned his body down towards her, causing his rigid penis to enter smoothly in Cosmo's moist pussy, as he connected his lips with hers one more time, making it prolonged as they had their tongues entwined once more. As he began to thrust his hips forward, making his member go deeper in her in the process, all his mind could focus on was the pleasing sensation he and his girlfriend were experiencing. It didn't matter to Tails who was being controlled or who was the one calling the shots, just as long as he and Cosmo were in each other's arms was all he wanted to know. They soon moaned in their mouths again as the fox continued to hump his alien lover.

***

Earlier, in the living room, Knuckles and Shade were just as busy expressing their love towards each other as well as the terracotta echidna, now naked after her harem costume was removed, was on top of the red echidna on the couch, alternating between kissing his neck and suckling on it while running her left hand across his dreadlocks and cradling his sack with her right hand.

Knuckles was breathing heavily as Shade continued. Soon, he had an idea for what they could do next: something that Knuckles had never done with Rouge in the past but had some thoughts of. But now that bat was none of his concern, he wanted to do this with someone he had true, real feelings for.

"Okay, Shade." He said as he was trying to catch his breath, "That's very good. But now, I want you to do something else for me."

"Very well, Master." Shade said as she ceased her motions, got up off him and the couch, and stood up in front of him, "What is your wish? I am at your command."

Knuckles got up from the couch as well and went over to an area not so cluttered with furniture and laid his back down on the floor, his dick sticking straight up from Shade's earlier fondling.

Soon after he placed his hands behind his head and pushed it up as he saw Shade in front of him, staring at him adoringly, waiting for his next order.

"Now then..." He started to say, "I want you to lie on your stomach in front of my penis."

"At once, my Master." Shade said as she first kneeled down, and then leaned her body down forward, now lying on her stomach, with her face and her chest near his member.

"Now, I want you to place my penis in between your breasts." Knuckles continued as a sly smirk formed on his face, "Once you've done that, begin to slide them up and down my cock. And feel free to put your mouth on there as well."

"Mmm... As you wish, Master." Shade said in a seductive tone as she fitted his stiff dick right in her cleavage.

The red echidna moaned slightly as soon as his penis touched the skin of her boobs. The terracotta echidna soon took her hands and pressed her breasts together as she kissed the tip of his cock. This caused Knuckles to shudder in pleasure, waiting for what was coming next from his mesmerized lover.

With no wasted motion, Shade moved her upper frame up and down as her breasts caused sexual stimulation to his penis. She first started off in a slow motion before she started to pick up the pace.

Knuckles continued to moan as he continued to watch the sexual spectacle before him: Shade squeezing her breasts together, almost making her nipples touch one another, tightening the hold on his dick while she bent her head down and lightly kissed his tip and gently licked it. Soon after, she took each boob in her hands and shifted them up and down alternatively, rubbing up against his stiff shaft, as the terracotta echidna soon took the head of his penis in her mouth and gave it the same lovingly licking technique she gave to his tail last night.

"Oh! Yes! Shade!" Knuckles practically howled out, "Keep going! Keep Titty Fucking Me! Ah! This Feels So... Good! Oh, God! I Love You So Much, Shade!"

Shade released her oral grasp on the red echidna's member to stare at his aroused expression on his face. "I am compelled to do whatever you wish, my Master. Just as long as we have each other; that is all that matters to me." Shade said, "I love you, Master."

As lust-intoxicated as Knuckles was, he knew where that statement was coming from. It wasn't being said over pre-planned instructions or any triggering hypnotic motion. It was being said from within Shade; her heart. It didn't matter whether they were in battle with a sinister foe or entangled in a loving embrace, as they were right now. As long as Shade was with him, the one she truly loves, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. As she began to envelop his penis in her mouth once more, Knuckles thought the same thing about her.

He continued to moan in pleasurable delight as Shade began to grind her breasts against his cock, increasing it in size and satisfaction slightly more, until he was at his climatic point. As he moaned her name one last time, Shade felt his sperm started to travel through his dick against her breasts and shot right into her mouth as she went and swallowed every last drop as if it was the most delicious liquid ever known.

As soon as the last drop of his semen went in her stomach, Shade slipped his dick out from between her boobs and got up on her knees, seeing the red echidna breathe heavily in lust.

As soon as Knuckles regained his energy, he looked across to see his mesmerized lover lying on the floor across from him with her legs spread, showing her wet pussy, ready for more loving from him.

"Oh, Master..." The terracotta echidna called out, "I know you still got energy for one more..."

"Oh, you know me so well..." Knuckles said as he crawled his way over to her.

His head first met up with her vagina as he slowly licked up her juices, savoring her moist taste. Knuckles then continued to crawl up Shade's body all while licking it in the process; traveling his moist tongue on across her belly, causing her to giggle slightly. Then delivering a kiss to both her nipples as he went past her breasts. Finally, meeting up with her face and immediately went ahead and kissed her.

As he inserted his tongue inside her mouth, he went and penetrated her pussy with still erect member, causing to moans to emerge from both of them. As his hands were placed around her waist, he continued to move his hips up and down, emitting surges of pleasure through her body.

***

At the exact same time, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were continuously driving their dicks into their respective girlfriends' pussies. These displays went on for several minutes.

As Sonic looked in Amy's eyes, Tails looked in Cosmo's eyes, and Knuckles looked in Shade's eyes, the guys enjoyed the hypnotic look on their faces, but they figured this moment would be even more enjoyable if they were back to normal.

Sonic made a grab for his mind control device that he put on top of a chair. Tails grabbed his which was on the nightstand next to the bed. Knuckles grabbed his which was on the coffee table.

The guys pushed the button sequence on their gadgets while they continued to hump their lovers. They slowed down their love making as they pointed the device at their girls and pushed the red button. As each girl was enveloped by the light green ray blast, their pupils began to reform in their eyes.

As Amy gathered her wits together, she shook her head trying to figure out what happened until she looked up in Sonic's smiling face. It took her a while, but everything was coming back to her.

"Huh? Oh!" She said as she saw the position she was in with her blue lover, "Uh... I guess I kinda deserved that..."

"Don't worry about it, Amy." The blue hedgehog said, "I ain't mad. It was kind of fun. Besides, I... I want to thank you."

"Any time, my love." The pink hedgehog said, now smiling as well, "Now, how about you finish what you started, 'Master?' "

"As you command, 'Mistress'..." Sonic said, as he continued to move his hips, causing both hedgehogs to moan once more.

At the same time, Cosmo was cleaning the cobwebs from her head as she saw Tails' face in front of her. Just like Amy, her memories were coming back as well.

"Tails! Oh... I'm... I'm sorry about what I did." She said, almost regretting her decision to join in on Amy's plan to begin with.

"No. Don't apologize, Cosmo." The smiling two-tailed fox said, "It was rather unexpected. But, anytime I'm with you like this is all that matters to me."

"Thank you, Tails." The plant girl said, grinning also, "Now, how about you... No... I _want_ you to finish. Keep fucking me until we both cum!"

"Nothing would please me more... than to do what you say..." Tails said, as he continued to thrust himself against his green lover.

At that same moment, Shade was clearing her head as she looked up to see her red echidna lover on top of her with a smirk on his face. Just like the others, she figured out what had happened before and during her hypnosis. She responded with a smirk of her own.

"So... we're even?" He playfully asked.

"Yeah... we're even." Shade said as she snickered, "So, you're sayin' you don't mind me suckin' your tail?"

"Only as long as you don't mind titty fuckin' me on some occasions?" Knuckles retorted.

"Hmm... How about we seal this agreement... with a kiss?" The terracotta echidna playfully asked.

"Can we seal it with _more_ than just a kiss?" The red echidna playfully asked as well.

"Come here..." Shade said as she brought Knuckles head in for a kiss as he went ahead and continued to plunge his penis into her pussy.

It didn't take long for all the guys and girls in the house to moan in bliss as they all orgasmed in a simultaneous effect. In a few minutes, the guys ended up embracing their respective lovers as they eased into a few minutes of kissing and cuddling.

***

A few hours later, the girls were redressed in their own attires as the guys' furs were settled as well. Everyone was gathered in the lab, as they made an important decision.

"You realize we have to do this, right Tails?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I understand." Tails responded.

"You're gonna be okay? I mean, you said it took you days to make the first one in the first place." Knuckles said.

"I know, but Sonic's right. We were lucky Rouge was the one who first took advantage of this gadget." Tails said, "If we don't do this, who knows what this thing could be used for in the wrong hands."

"I'm proud of you, Tails." Cosmo said.

"Thanks." The orange two-tailed fox said, "Now, let's deal with these things once and for all."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles each had hammers in their hands and started to swing them down at the mind controlling devices on the table several times, causing each of them to shatter into little pieces in seconds.

"And that's the end of that..." The blue hedgehog said.

"Thank goodness..." Amy added.

"Well, I don't know about you, but after all that's happened so far today, I haven't had any breakfast." Shade said.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I'm feelin' hungry myself." The red echidna said.

"No problem, I'll make breakfast for everybody. Anyone in the mood for pancakes?" The green plant girl offered.

"Pancakes?! Yum!" Sonic enthusiastically said as everyone began making their way back upstairs.

"Wait up, Cosmo. I'll help you out." The pink hedgehog said.

"Thank you, Amy." Cosmo said.

Sonic looked back down the stairs, seeing that Tails was still standing by the table, looking at the three destroyed devices before him.

"Tails, you comin' up?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a moment. I'm just gonna throw all this out first." Tails said.

"Okay." Sonic said as he left the basement/lab.

Tails grabbed a nearby garbage can and proceeded to throw out all the pieces. He looked back to see that everyone had left his lab. With a sneaky smile on his face, he went over to a drawer and opened it, revealing one more hypnotic gadget with a brown colored base.

He then ran towards the back of the lab and went to a hidden wall safe that was below the stairs. After punching in the combination numbers on the digital keypad, the small door opened up, revealing a bunch of Tails' old inventions. The two-tailed fox proceeded to put the device in his safe.

"I'll just keep this here for safe keeping..." Tails said to himself, "I'm not one to let a good invention go to waste..."

He then closed the safe door shut and soon made his way upstairs with his girlfriend and his friends.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there ya have it! All done!**

'whew'

I'd like to give dpecial thanks DeviantArt and their loco hypno images that were part of my inspiration for this story and thanks to the fans of my work for the reviews/hate mail on this story.

The way I see it, as long as I'm gettin' noticed, I'm doin' somethin' right.

Until next time, I'm AngelCam7 and...

I think I should get myself back into therapy.


End file.
